Beauty? Is That It?
by Star Sapphirex
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's parents intended on having them fall in love and marry, hoping to form an alliance between their kingdoms. A remark ruins any chance of the throne's survival while an ominous presence comes to further obliterate the broken coaltion..
1. Reminiscing, My Love

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me.

Yo people! This fanfic is based on **the Swan Princess **with a few perks. I apologize in advance for any misspellings and grammar errors. Now without further adieu, here it is:

**Beauty? Is That It?** – Chapter 1 (Inuyasha's POV)

My name is Inuyasha. It's pretty simple, summing me to being half-mortal (human) and half-demon, a hanyou. And because of the mix, I have ears that make me look like a dog, silver-white hair that stopped growing when it reached my lower back, fangs like my father, and claws that unfortunately make me look like a girl. I can't complain too much though as those long nails have gotten me out of rather sticky situations.

My father was a demon who fell in love with my mother, a human. Before then, my father was with another woman, a demon, and had a son named Sesshomaru who is my "brother", more correctly "half-brother".

My father was killed when I was little. He died slowly after he had slain a morbid enemy named Ryukotsusei, but thanks to my old man, our kingdom was able to rest easier. He was willing to die for his country; he was noble, one of the qualities for which I greatly respected him.

Right now, I am on one of the many balconies of my deceased father's old castle, wondering if my beloved is all right. It has been almost six months since I last saw her, and in all that time I have been training to save her.

Using a sword is easy since I practically grew up with my Tessaiga, the sword that was made from one of my old man's fangs. He gave it to my mother who in turn gave it to me when I was old enough to know that it wasn't a toy.

Archery was never my thing, and it still isn't. If Kagome was here, I would be having an easier time learning that skill and saving me the trouble of learning from my so-called brother, Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, she is the one who needs saving.

It was all my fault. If I had known what to say, she wouldn't have left and gotten kidnapped on her way home. Her father and many of their knights and guards would still be alive. A total disaster…

It began 15 years ago when Kagome's father from a kingdom across the sea that Kagome called Toh-kee-oh phonetically. It was a weird name regardless. Anyway, his wife bore him a baby girl, a princess, and he named her "Kagome". Unfortunately, Kagome's coming into the world didn't go without consequence. Her mother passed away shortly after.

When Kagome was one year old, she was presented to me and my mother at our kingdom. I was three years old at the time, and I didn't care much about Kagome then. Not that I knew much about anything else. My mother made me give her a necklace that held the Shikon jewel on it. It was an heirloom passed down to the women in my family for generations. I didn't know why she made _me_give it to her, but I did it anyway. I wasn't willing at first, but her constant nagging was beginning to bug me and I wanted her to shut up.

When I saw Kagome, I thought she was kind of "cute". I was in front of a crowd of important people which was embarrassing, thinking back on it. She got excited when I dangled the necklace over her. At that moment, unbeknownst to either of us kids, an idea popped into my mother and Kagome's father's head. They planned to have us meet every year in the summer hoping for us to fall in love and marry. We would join the two kingdoms into a powerful empire. At the time, I just thought it was fun torturing Kagome by holding the necklace just above her and not letting her grab it. Yes, it was sort of mean, but, hey, what did I know at the age of three.

Little did I or anyone else know that someone very sinister did not like that plan, and decided to do something about it. That person was a man named Onigumo.

His plans were thwarted when rumors spread of someone preparing to overthrow the Toh-kee-oh kingdom and destroy the arranged marriage of Kagome and me.

The king, Kagome's father, attacked and imprisoned the person behind it. After a trial, he decided to banish Onigumo rather than execute him. Many of his advisors urged the king to reconsider his decision for they feared that the future of the kingdom would be in danger and for it was written in law that anyone who committed treason would be put to death. Kagome's father would have none of their complaints. He insisted that he would not kill this man. He refused to explain himself to his advisors, but he pitied Onigumo and he was ashamed that he could not do anything more for him. My had-soon-to-be-father-in-law's heart was too soft sometimes.

Onigumo saw the sympathy within his eyes and declared, "Watch out, you bastard. One day, everything you own and everyone you love will be mine!" And with that, he ran off to who-knows-where.

People have said that he died because of his "old" age, and others have said that he died during one of his magic sessions and was swallowed in the flames. But after some time, people forgot about Onigumo and counted the days when Kagome and I would have our first "getting-to-know-each-other" meeting.

**TBC…**

So what do you people think? Not bad, huh? If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, just REVIEW! If you have any ideas on how to make it better, then REVIEW! LOL :)

Oh yeah, tell me whether you want me to update more often with short chapters or update less often with longer chapters if you decide to REVIEW. See ya, people!


	2. Good Ol' Days of Drama

_Disclaimer: _I **don't **get allowance anymore, and I **don't** have money so **don't **sue me because I** don't** own Inuyasha. The fanfic is based on the Swan Princess (not a disney film).

Thanks to rayna for being my first reviewer for this fanfic! Thank you for your support!!

**Beauty? Is That It? – Chapter 2 (Inuyasha's POV)**

Four years later, I remember standing in front of the courtyard with my mother. I was a little antsy because she made me wear a thing that looked like a dress with pants. My mother said that it was like a "kimono"…with pants. I always thought kimonos were only for girls… and I was right. When Kagome and her father arrived, I saw Kagome wearing one that was colored green and white, except it had a skirt-like bottom.

When I got a little older, I found out that I was actually wearing a really big shirt with pants – a hakama – don't ask me why my mom called it a kimono…

Mother greeted them when they got off their horses and made me approach Kagome to "greet" her. She literally pushed me into Kagome. I glared at her and then turned to Kagome and snarled at her. She became scared and ran to her father's side, whimpering. I snickered thinking _girls are such chickens_. Before I knew it, mother smacked the backside of my head and told me to apologize.

Why should I give her the "special treatment"? I reluctantly walked over to Kagome. Her father shoved her into me.

"Um…look, I'm sorry, okay?" I said trying to resist scaring her again.

Kagome smiled, and it sickened me, "okay!" She looked like a dunce, "Nice to meet you, Prince Inuyasha." She curtsied and bowed at the same time. I was a bit pleased, but I shook the feeling off when I remembered something.

I glanced at my mother, hoping I didn't have to do what she wanted me to do. My puppy-dog-eyes look didn't work on her and she crossed her arms. I took Kagome's hand and said, "Welcome…Princess…Kagome…" then I hesitantly kissed her hand.

The moment my lips touched her skin, we both stepped away from each other grossed out. Little did I know that things were going to become worse in the next several years.

The whole summer, we fought and argued with each other. The adults thought it was cute that we were bickering. One time when she was about to go to sleep, I jumped out from behind her chamber doors. She screamed and hit me with her small bedpost lamp. That bruise lasted for about a week…

Another time, our parents had to hold us back from clawing and beating each other up. We were supposedly playing with Kirara, a cat thing, when Kagome just picked it up and went over to a corner of the yard with it. I was thinking _What the hell?_ _She doesn't have the right to do that! Besides, that thing belongs to Miroku and Sango. They will kill me if I lose it._ We were pulling Kirara back and forth. Good thing Miroku and Sango didn't come for Kirara when its' legs were aching and it didn't want to walk anywhere.

I was so happy when Kagome left at the beginning of September. We would meet every June until September. I would've rather studied and taken 100 exams than see Kagome.

When I got to be 10 years old and she was 8, I was at the stage where girls were gross and had cooties. Sango was away, so Miroku and I played together a lot. He didn't like Kagome much either…she told Sango something about Miroku looking through Sango's underwear cupboard, which was true but he didn't want Sango to know that. Miroku was starting to get nasty. He was 13 and Sango was 11.

Kagome was at the age where she wanted to fit in everywhere, especially with me and Miroku. One time Miroku and I built an unstable tree house where we would hide from Kagome and we left a sign outside saying "NO GIRLS"… unfortunately, she kicked the tree out of anger and we all ended up in the hospital…

It was worse when Sesshomaru who was about 15 years old just stood there and laughed at us. Well…he didn't really laugh. He was always stern and had an unemotional face, except since I lived with him all my life, I knew he was laughing and mocking me with his eyes.

My mother just rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment. Kagome's father smiled a bit…which was creepy.

A few days later, there were rumors of a wizard, sorcerer, or demon of some sort terrorizing the small kingdoms on the coast…but the rumors stopped suddenly.

When we got to our teens, Kagome started to develop…if you know what I mean. She was a little cute…a little. She made me and Miroku play dress-up; Sango always played along. I hated that because she always made me play a cat, dog or some sort of animal. But, in all honesty, I don't remember WHY I bothered to bare with it even though I supposedly hated it. I remember Kagome practically begging me to play with her. Well, if begging equaled to fluttering her long eyelashes, cutely tilting her head to the side, and sweetly saying, "Please, Inuyasha?"…then, yes, she was _really_ begging me.

Miroku liked it because he got to look at Kagome "like that"…a pervert. Sango was never happy about it even though Kagome showed no interest in him, but she always got properly compensated by playing the part that was able to control Miroku.

Kagome was always flirting with the castle guards, though…especially one in particular. Miroku came up to me one time when she was toying with Kouga, the young chief of the castle protection program. Miroku said, snickering, "I think you sort of like her. You jealous?"

"No! I don't! And I'm not jealous. I just don't like that Kouga dude…" I crossed my arms in irritation.

Not only was she developing physically, she developed intelligently too. She beat me at every card game even with Miroku helping me cheat…yeah…I stooped really low. By this time, I was 15 and she was 13…very embarrassing losing to a 13-year-old girl in poker.

Fortunately, we stopped fighting with each other a year later. The fact was that, we really had no reason to argue anymore. We were maturing and agreed that we should put our differences aside and get along for the kingdoms' sakes.

Boy, were our parents relieved…well somewhat relieved. Miroku and Sango almost destroyed my castle. To make a long story short, they beat the crap out of each other because Miroku was asking every girl, ranging from ages 13 to 20, he saw to "bear his children". Sango decided to have other young men eating out of the palm of her hand except me and Sesshomaru. They saw each other do this and _**BAM!**_ They began to use their weapons _inside _the castle. Who knew two humans could so such damage for the dumbest reasons.

To tell you the truth, Kagome told me this. I responded with, "SO what?"

She yelled at me, "You say 'so what'? This is a big deal, Inuyasha. They are supposed to be betrothed and yet they are fighting like we are…were."

"Wait…did you say they ruined my castle?"

"Well, only one-third of it." She smiled nervously.

"Damn them! That's my future inheritance!" I was furious!

"Inuyasha! Why are you so selfish? ARGH!" With that, she walked away in disgust.

What was the big deal? Why was it so important to her if Miroku and Sango don't get along even though she doesn't even get along with me that much? Then, it struck me…she cared for them, for their happiness. She is a nice person. If someone has a burden, she tries to help them making it her burden as well. Somehow, this made her even more attractive to me. Yes, I had to admit that her physical appearance rocked my world before…and now she's causing a major earthquake in my heart, in a good way.

That was where my infatuation for her started. Thanks to Miroku and Sango, I found my first love…but thanks to me, I am losing her. I know she is not dead…I am going to find her.

TBC…

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Am I too vague? Sorry for any misspellings and grammar errors…I'm sick and I can't think or see very well. It'll be better next chapter. Promise!

If you have any ideas on how to make this fanfic better, you can review or email me at , okay? I know it is in my info/profile thing, but I just felt like typing it, hehe.


	3. Young Moments of Bliss & Terror

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, so you can't sue me, m-kay? Okay. Oh, and this story is based on **the Swan Princess**. I will be quoting some lines straight from the movie.

Hey! I'm back. Don't you people love me!? (_no response)_ …Okay… Once you've read it and think this is an okay story, why not spread the word? Oh, and I apologize for any misspellings and hope that you would still understand the fic.

I'd like to especially thank the first registered person who reviewed this fanfic. And that person is Akileh. But I also express gratitude and appreciation to the other reviewer so far: rayna

**Akileh:** THANKS FOR REVIEWING TWICE! LoL. Thanks for your support, as you can see, I have updated. Unfortunately, I will update only if I get at least 5 to 10 reviews that way I'll know for sure that this fanfic is a "go" or a "no go".

**Rayna:** Thanks you!

**I** **officially dedicate this fanfic to** _my Grandfather Peter_ **who had a stroke, **_my aunt Thao_ **who found out she has cancer (stage 3).**

**Beauty? Is That It?** – Chapter 3 (Inuyasha's POV)

Arguing was pointless especially when I argued with Kagome. She always won because, well, I let her win.

"You are SO stubborn!" I would say, or "I grow tired of your nagging voice." Another good one was "You are an ugly hag who needs to lose weight." Only, none of that was true. I just said it so that she would not get a hint of my liking her. The truth was that she was not very stubborn. If she was wrong, she would apologize. Her "nagging" voice was actually harmonious that would make the angels envy her. She was actually an attractive young woman who has the perfect curves and size. However, I was not going to let her know that anytime soon…or so I thought.

One breezy night about 2:00 in the morning, I decided to take a stroll around the castle since I could not persuade my mind to sleep along with my eyelids. There was something about the castle at night when the moon shined its bright light on the marvelous building. I stopped on the highest balcony in the enormous castle when I caught a glimpse of Kagome in her nightgown saunter her way towards me.

Although, I did not think she knew she was walking towards me. She seemed to be drowning in her thoughts with her head and eyes lowered a bit. She was about 10 feet away from me. I did not call out to her, instead I stood adoring the way the moonlight showed her features from her beautiful face to her silky gown. After a few minutes, she must have realized someone watching her for she gazed upward to find me staring at her. Suddenly, she did something that surprised me. Instead of yelling at me for being a pervert, she shyly gave me one of her great-cute smiles. I said nothing and gestured for her to follow me unto the balcony.

Do you remember the balcony I was on earlier? That was the same balcony, as the one I am describing to you right now. When we reached the rim, we did not utter a word, afraid that it might ruin the moment. We stood next to each other, gazing at the crescent moon. I sneaked a few peeks at her, and every time she was beautiful.

The next summer, I heard news that was terribly disturbing. There were several villages and towns were ruthlessly pillaged on the outskirts and nearly all of its inhabitants mercilessly slaughtered, including women and children. The few who survived had mental breakdowns screaming and rambling on about "the great beast" or "a monster". Out of nowhere, people were dying and it took a toll on my mother and Kagome's father. The worry and stress caused mother to have ulcers and she would hardly sleep. Kagome's father seemed controlled and stern when in public, but when in his chambers Kagome told me that he drank a lot. He, being stupid and drunk, drank a combination of whiskey and wine that caused him to throw up blood through his mouth and nose. Thank goodness, that sobered him up.

However, this dreadful news slowly faded away…by the time Kagome turned 15. Supposedly, that age was when girls ceremoniously turned into women, and I could not agree more. She transformed from an ugly duckling to a gorgeous swan.

There was a big celebration in her Kingdom of Toh-kee-oh. I still cannot say that correctly. This was the only time I was ever in her kingdom and unique period out of the summer. This was during the month of April. It was a peculiar celebration because there were mostly girls joining in the festivities. Very few men were present, including Miroku, Sesshomaru, and me. Unfortunately, Kouga was there too.

It was annoying when the other women would giggle, flirt, and gawk with and at us. Miroku and Kouga enjoyed this. I spat in disgust.

I steered my attention to the beautifully decorated ballroom. The front door, from the outside, opened into a grand staircase, with blood-red carpet, that split halfway down and curved until it reached the floor. The ceilings slanted a bit to the left side. The commodious room was well lit with candle-lit chandeliers and lanterns nearly covering the top walls and ceiling. The windows were thin and long. Accompanying them were deep-green curtains, draping over the windows down to the floorboards. Around the chamber were small round tables cloaked with tablecloths the match the draping. Candle stood on each table with utensils, plates and napkins. In the middle of the room laid a huge maroon-colored dance floor boarded a little higher than the ground floor.

After admiring the room, my eyes laid on a lady wearing a white and red puffy-dress. At first, she looked like Kagome, but then my instrument of vision shifted to another woman wearing a simpler and thinner gown. It was shaded blue and…strapless? She was hott! Dawned on her head was a diamond tiara. She had long earrings hanging from her earlobes. Then it hit me…she was Kagome.

I was not the only one surprised. Kouga gave a howling whistle while Miroku stood gaping. Even Sesshomaru seemed impressed with a grin inching its way to his lips. Kagome caught sight of me and gracefully headed towards me.

"Hello, Prince Inuyasha." She smiled dreamily.

I felt odd and a bit hurt when she addressed me with my title. However, I shrugged it off and replied, "Hey, and please, call me Inuyasha. We have known each other for years and there is no need to call me with my title."

"Oh! All right then. Well, Inuyasha, thank you for coming." She curtsied and nodded her head just as she did many years ago. My reaction was not disgust but gratification and I bowed saying, "It is my pleasure, Princess."

I heard the other women, along with Sango, sigh and mutter with one another in approval. Kouga was obviously steaming from rage. I could almost hear it sizzling from his ears and nose like a crazed bull.

I smirked at him in amusement causing him to snort and growl like the wolf that he is. Sesshomaru, pleased with the situation, strolled over to one of the older women and began chatting with them, which was odd because he thought of women as the fragile and weak scum of the earth including mother.

Sad thing was that I did not know that what I felt for Kagome was love. Back then, I thought of it as infatuation or just an attraction. Also, for in order for love to work the other party must also feel the same way or else there would be no connection.

At that ball, Kagome and I just talked and got to know each other a lot better. We caught up for all the years of controversy and feud. It was one of the best times in my life.

That time ended when more people began to die. Actually, they began to disappear. The soldiers who arrived at the villages too late found that the towns were completely deserted. They discovered no people, but found their clothing everywhere. It was as if the folks were sucked out of their clothing standing where they were, just like that.

I remember feeling a demonic presence/aura. In fact, I still feel it. Other full demons, half-demons, and skilled humans could feel it growing and increasing while the population dying and decreasing. Could there have been a connection?

TBC…

* * *

Hah! First cliffhanger ever! DON'T HURT ME! _cover self for cover_…Whew…I think I'm safe for now. I don't like cliffhangers either, well, actually I don't like being on the receiving end. Giving it is just fun! Please review! If you think there is something wrong with my fanfic, tell me. HOWEVER, don't just say, for example, "Your fanfic sucks" or "It needs work". If you say that, include ways I can improve this fanfic. Why don't you create a better or different road for me to follow instead of cutting me off from my prior path and leave me lost? Or you could just review for compliment or comments.


	4. Permanent Memories & Mistakes

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha, so you can't sue me! This fanfic is based on **the Swan Princess**. Some quotes might be used from the movie.

This fic has a long way to go. We are barely at the beginning! The bad people have not come yet— _oops!_ You were not supposed to know that. (:p)

I appreciate the people who reviewed last chapter. Those people are **montrith** and **Alikeh.**

**montrith:** thanks for reviewing. I am a bit confused about your review though. Am I one of those people who "insert the names to the movie script"? Please tell me if I am. I'd really be grateful if you tell me. I took into consideration that Inuyasha is a bit too much of a gentleman. Thank you for the constructive criticism! Keep 'em coming!

**Alikeh:** Well, the cliffhanger is over..for now, LOL. Thanks for your compliment!

_**(my thoughts)**_ which are very few since they might ruin the fic.

**Beauty? Is That It? – Chapter 4 (Inuyasha's POV)**

Because of the prior events of death, our meeting for the summer, that year, delayed. So we did not meet until early July, the month named after Julius Caesar. I had just turned 18. There was a great banquet in my kingdom to which Kagome and her father were invited, as well as other important guests. Our feast was not as fancy or as elaborate as Kagome's ball, but it was a lot better than what most people had in those days.

The only reason it was not so… extravagant was that my mother kept locking herself in her room planning for "something", so only Sesshomaru and I were left in charge of "decorating". We got everything taken care of such as the entertainment, food, and other necessities like them, except for the decorations. In other words, we did not have "a woman's touch". The only things that looked garnished were the chandeliers and the curtains, both of which were all ready there.

At the beginning of the night, my mother kept elbowing me to ask Kagome to dance, "Oh, go on son. You can do it."

I leer at her, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure…I'll ask her to dance."

She stared right back, pursing her lips, "Oh! You know _exactly _what I mean. I mean for her to dance _with _you."

"Mother!" I was annoyed and hated it when she pestered me. I wanted to ask Kagome to dance but…I do not know why I did not until my mother urged me to. _Just ignore your mother, just ignore your mother…_

"So, does your reaction mean that you have a case of 'Kagome-phobia'?" Sesshomaru said daringly and sneered, "I heard that it can be deadly…to the touch."

I stood up abruptly, slammed my fist on the table and replied angrily, "What is_ that_ suppose to mean? What are you trying to say, my _dear_ brother?"

He laid his arm on the slab of wood and leaned in unflinchingly, "In other words, words that you can understand, 'Are ya scared,_ little_ brother?'" He spoke to me as if I was an uneducated peasant who did not know that 2+2 equaled 4 and that he was being an obnoxious bastard.

"Feh! Wouldn't you wish! Do you want to start something!" I had my hand on Tessaiga, ready to pull it out of its sheath.

"Hm! Bring it on!" He retorted with his more demonic and eerie voice, a sign that he was transforming. However, before we were about to pounce each other, my mother came to the rescue.

"Both of you should be ashamed! Now, stop it! Sesshomaru, you should know better—"

Sesshomaru rebelled and stared angrily, "You are not the boss of me, you hag. You are not my 'mother'; therefore, you have no authority ordering me around." With that said, he got to his feet and strode out of sight.

Mother sighed, almost forgetting that she was angry with me as well. Too bad… she remembered, "Where was I? Oh yes…Inuyasha, if you do not go I will— "

"OKAY! Okay, Mother." I did not want to find out what she might have done if I had not reluctantly agreed. Tessaiga was still at my side.

She grinned in triumph and patted me on the head as if I was her pet, saying, "Now that is a good boy…" At this, I heard a repulsive voice chuckle and smirk. That was none other than Kouga, watching this scene from a distance.

I nudged her hand off my head, scowled at Kouga and started plodding towards Kagome. However, I silently thanked my mother. When I got near enough to Kagome's table, she was in a deep conversation with Sango. My guess was that Miroku was somewhere asking other women to bear his children again. She would be with him instead of with Kagome if he were not. I coughed to get their attention and asked before I lost my nerve, "Kagome, do you want to dance with me?"

She turned a bit surprise to see me talking to her. She glanced at Sango who seemed to approve, then grinned shyly at me, "Yes…sure." I took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

We started to waltz, and I felt the way I had felt all those years ago…antsy, except in a good way. As we got further and further into it, I realized that I could not take my eyes off her. Her beauty was mesmerizing. Then, my train of thought was interrupted, "Inuyasha? Why do you look at me that way?" It was Kagome.

I leaned inward and kissed her, not trusting myself with words. She grew stiff in surprise but then melted into my arms as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I enclosed my arms around her waist. It was as if time had stopped and I had hoped that it would never start again.

Gradually, I slipped my tongue through her parted lips and tasted her. The passion sent my blood on fire. We were dancing the tango with our tongues. I did not want it to end but it soon became harder to breathe. After what seemed hours, we parted and Kagome leaned her head on mine. She sighed pleasantly and grinned. I smiled back at her. I looked into her eyes, and she assumingly nodded in response to what I was going to do.

Then I turned to the audience and exclaimed, "Everyone, I would like to announce that we are going to get married!" The crowd exulted. My mother hugged Kagome's father in rejoice. I had climbed the highest mountain and was on top of the world, but then I came crashing down when Kagome shouted, "B-But wait!"

Everyone froze and I was confused, "What's wrong?"

She gave a pout and I asked, "Isn't this what you want too?"

Kagome stuttered, "W-well –"

"You are all I ever wanted. You're gorgeous!" I gave her the stare of 'I thought you felt the same way.'

"Um, thank you…but what else?" She was frowning.

My eyes widened, "What ELSE?"

"**Beauty? Is that it?**" She furiously asked, "Is beauty all that matters to you? Is good looks all you ever cared about?" Her father cleared his throat in disapproval of her questions. She glared at him and looked hopefully back at me. I was bewildered. What else did she want me to say? My brain short-circuited and my mouth went dry.

My mother encouraged me nervously, "Go on Inuyasha, dear. Answer her. What else?"

I searched my mind for incomparable words that did not come. I gazed frantically around the room for answers. Because of my brain shutting off, I spat out, "Uh, well, w-what else is th-there?"

Everyone gasped in horror and shock, acknowledging that those words were wrong, along with the gigantic sinking feeling in my gut. Kagome just looked at the floor and sighed in disappointment. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. I was shattered by her reaction. My mother started sobbing and began to cry on the shoulder of Kagome's father who was as equally displeased. Sango and Miroku looked on dejectedly. Kouga stood against the wall, trying desperately not to laugh.

Kagome's visit was cut short and they prepared to leave immediately. They haphazardly packed all of their belongings and gathered their knights, the carriage, and horses. Mother and I escorted them upon leaving the outer gate of our castle. No one had forced me to go, but I thought that if something _right_ actually popped into my head, I could say it to keep Kagome from leaving. However, nothing came, and the miserable feeling made its home in my heart.

"Well now, you cannot say we did not try all these years," said Kagome's father to Mother, "Say goodbye, Kagome."

Kagome huffed and gave a quick response, "Good-bye."

"Kagome! Speak respectfully." He scolded her.

She took a quick glance at me with her sad-amber eyes and said, "Fare thee well…Prince Inuyasha…"

I pretended to be occupied, staring at the trees when my mother jabbed me. "Inuyasha!" She rebuked me quietly so the other two would not hear. I didn't say it, but her formality incredibly stung me, especially after I had told Kagome not to ever use that formal language with me again, but I suppose I deserved it.

I made my puppy-dog eyes look, which obviously would not work because she had grown immune to its spell several years ago. One cannot blame me for trying…

I eventually sighed, avoiding her eyes, "Feh- Goodbye Princess." Spitting out the last word because I did not feel like saying her name. Somehow, it felt wrong to, since I messed up any chance of marrying her.

As they rode off, I sensed a piece of me ride off with her.

When they got far enough, my mother stomped away uncharacteristically in absolute disgust and anger for the first time in her life, "All these years of planning, COMPLETELY WASTED!" I was ashamed of myself. I felt betrayed by my own mouth like Julius Caesar was when he found that his best friend Brutus betrayed him. I was drowning myself so much in self-pity that I did not notice Sesshomaru leaning on the side of a tree, watching me with sympathy. _**(wow, that rhymed ' weird…)**_

**TBC…**

So how was this chapter? This chapter was very fun to type! That one comment that 'ruined' it all for Inuyasha was in this chapter. It's kind of sad, isn't it? ( Imagine finding out that the guy you love did not say that he loved you, and instead replied with something that translates as "You being pretty is all I care about. If you are ugly, forget you." Sadly there are guys like that in this world. Oh well (;p)

Review, review, review! If there are people who just read, those people should know that if I don't get enough…it'll take me longer to update. But I do love the people who do review! Love ya! I can take criticism if they are constructive. There is always room to improve.

_Bows_…thank you. And, until next time…I'll update soon and hope you'll review, encouraging to continue! Latez!

Signed,

Star-Sapphirex


	5. Two for One Tragedy

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Inuyasha…so no suing oh-kay? Fic based on **Swan Princess**. Some lines will be paraphrased.

I will thank the reviewers after this chapter…hehe

I like this fic better than my other one. I have a big case of writer's block for the first time on the other fanfic… I'M SO MAD! Argh! And it only has 3 chapters! If you have read my other fanfic…do you have any suggestions of what could come next between Sakura and Syaoran? Just brief ideas would work…please!

With that said, here is the next chapter! (:D)

**Beauty? Is That It?**– Chapter 5 (Inuyasha's POV)

Later that dreary day, I was in the library section of the castle, playing chess with Miroku while listening to Sesshomaru lecture and interrogate me. This was one of the very few times we actually had a man-to-man talk…er…brother-to-brother talk.

Even now, I still don't understand why he bothered to help me, help me realize that I loved _her_, not just her physical beauty but also _her character_ and _personality_. The beauty was just a bonus on top of everything else. Maybe he did care for me after all, although he admitted it, even to this today.

"She says 'Beauty? Is that it?' and you said 'What else is there.'" Sesshomaru yelled at me in distaste. He did not raise his voice, but I knew he was scorning me. "You are an idiot."

"Argh, shut it! I know! Do you have to continue to rub that obvious fact in my face?" He was just making the situation worse and making _me _feel even worser.

"Well, he does have the right to do that, Inuyasha. You deserve it. After all, you did ruin Kagome's life with that _one little question_," said Miroku as he sneakily bumps one of my knights off the table. It was not sneaky enough since I caught him but decided to act oblivious to his action. I moved my bishop diagonally to the left and glared at him, "You are pushing your luck, ex-monk."

A long time ago, Miroku had pledged to becoming a monk…He felt he had an obligation to do so after one saved him. Miroku's family wasn't so lucky. It became even more so when that same monk sacrificed his life for Miroku a second time. It all seemed very noble…but when he found out that he would have to live a life of celibacy, the idea turned him off, especially since Miroku was the only one left of his immediate family line. He reasoned that he needed to "be fruitful and multiply."

Miroku petulantly stared back, "The way that you answered to that woman - your betrothed - was rude and horrendous. In fact, it shouldn't be allowed for _anyone_ to answer a question with a question."

Sesshomaru interrupted, "You are getting rather hopeless, Inuyasha." He stood, crossing his arms carelessly. "You should really write a book," he snorted and pulled out a pair of spectacles, trying to look smart. "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less," he said this with an unnatural British accent, "Then ask readers to mail you on ways how _NOT_ to do it." Man, he sounded old. Where does he get off being preachy? It's not like he has that much more experience in this field.

Miroku laughed, "In it can be a list of the top 10 offending-phrases, including 'you are ugly', 'I don't like you' and the one you used, Inuyasha." He hooted some more, and I responded with "Shut up, womanizer!" I turned back to Sesshomaru, "Look, I just didn't know what to say. For some reason, it caught me by surprise and my brain went blank like a piece of paper. The slate was wiped clean in half a second of her question!" I waved my hand in a sweeping motion to articulate what I meant, half realizing that I almost hit Miroku's head in doing so.

"Even a piece of paper would have better words to say than you…" commented Sesshomaru, "That was a very bad analogy. Is it definite that you were properly educated? I'm certain we did not have the same tutors who happened to be teaching us both at the same time in the same classes on the same days."

I growled hard at this_ half_- brother of mine, "Are you sure you aren't blind and stupid? 'Cuz I can make those come true when I gouge your eyes out and feed them to you while I pound your head with a stoning hammer."

Miroku moved one of his pieces and claimed my queen "surprisingly" gasping, "Oh, look! It seems you have 'lost' your queen!" He dangled the piece in my face, pitifully. I really wanted to bit his hand off just to mock him.

I exhaled heavily, "AGH! That is like twice in one day! Why do you have to remind me and name the obvious, you brainless human!"

Miroku muttered, "You are the one who is brainless." Unfortunately, because of my sensitive hearing, I heard his comment loud and clear.

Sesshomaru tried to be understanding for once, "There must be something about Kagome that you see other than her beauty, at least in the physical aspect. Do you see something that is perhaps more important than that?"

I chuckled and pretended to know what I was talking about, "Of course there is! She is like—you know. Like when she did this— and that. Well, you know what I mean— and how about—and then—. I mean, right? Get what I mean?" They both stared at me as if stupid was printed across my forehead. It probably was (figuratively), but it didn't hit me as much compared to what my brain was doing. It was screaming the word "stupid" and its other variations over and over as I barely processed the bullshit I spewed out moments ago. "I do not know how to fuckin' say it!" I hit the wall in frustration.

"There is a simple way –," Miroku tried hinting to me.

Then, an idea suddenly popped into my head, "Hah! I know, I will _prove_ it to her." Both of them gave me the "stupid-_is_-printed-on-your-face" look again. "What! I will prove my love. Actions speak louder than words," I turned back to the chessboard and moved my rook to where Miroku's king stood, "Checkmate!"

Miroku looked confused, "HUH! How did you— but I did—," he continued to stammer aimlessly. Stupid Miroku…this human and cheating did not mix. They are like an oxymoron. He can't cheat on Sango either. At that moment, lightening struck and thunder bellowed, and it started to heavily rain. The timing was too awkward.

For the next 30 minutes or so, we continued playing chess and talking about Kagome when one of Kagome's guards boomed through the castle doors. It was Kouga. We ran to the noise since the library was only a corridor down from the entrance. I jumped the stairs, rushed to his collapsed body, and asked smiling, "Wow, Kouga, you don't look so good. Actually, you never did…"

He gritted his teeth, "Grr, this is not a time to joke, you mutt…" He then shuddered from pain.

I realized that he was not playing and questioned him seriously, "What in the hell happened? Who did this?"

He opened his eyes, and answered gasping for air, "Uhh, we were attacked…a…great animal or…demon of some kind… and Kagome…"

I searched the trees outside for answers and found it. I murmured, "Kagome…" By this time, both Miroku and Sesshomaru were behind me.

"Miroku, check this guy out and help him. I have to go!"

Before he had time to answer, I shot right out of the door into the pouring rain. I could hear Miroku calling after me, but I didn't care. In that moment, Kagome's safety was more important.

I hurried in the misty atmosphere by running on the muddy ground and jumping from tree to tree occasionally, avoiding huge puddles that could slow me down.

Finally, I reached the site. The stench of human blood was fresh and everywhere. Fragments of wood and clothing seemed to settle on the cold soil. The horses were laying dead and the wrecked carriage had turned on its side. I popped open the carriage door, hoping to find her unconscious inside, but to no avail.

Then, I spotted her father near a bush with his head resting on a rotten log. He breathed gradually, exhaling slower and slower by the second. I dashed over to him, examining his body for external injuries. Finding none, I concluded that he was bleeding from the inside since he looked as if he was exhausted and in pain.

His eyes then slit open, " Inu-yasha.." He started coughing and some blood came out of his mouth. He was barely conscious.

I prompt him for answers, "What happened? Who did this? Where is everybody else?"

He sighed/breathed heavily, "…It came so quickly and struck first with a great wind… causing the carriage to tilt and plunge unto the ground… When I came out all the guards were gone, as if they were never there…as if they had vanished! That great monster—!" He wheezed, "— sprinted towards me and threw me and I slammed onto a tree…"

I became baffled. Was it a monster, a demon or an animal? Then again, what was the difference? "A great—what did it look—?" I could not finish, "You know what! Hold on, I'll carry you back to get you treated–"

He grabbed my garment and pulled me close to him, whispering loudly and interrupting, "Listen to me, Inuyasha!" The rain unexpectedly came down even more violently. My clothes stuck to me and became heavy.

"It is not what it seems…"

I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment, "What? What did you say?" Even with my good hearing, I still could not hear him correctly with the hammering downpour.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!" He hacked some more blood out and breathed with difficulty for air at the same time. He was on the verge of crying.

"What's not?" Thunder rumbled in the distance and it made me remember the real reason of why I came out into the hazardous shower.

I had no time for games, going around on a wild goose chase to track down this-evil-killing-thing, "Where is Kagome!"

"Kagome is..." He tried answering me, "Kagome is-is…gone…some—where with the…" With his last breath, he died…in my arms, under the pouring rain.

**TBC…**

Yay! I finished this chapter! The end was so fun to write…er…type. Me thinks it's very dramatic. Yep, yep, yep! Is it now more Inuyasha like? I hope so. I don't want anyone to be out of character with the exception of Sesshomaru's being more brotherly towards Inuyasha and vice versa. However, you can still see the friction.

Thanks again for the people who reviewed, I reeeaaalllyyy appreciate it! Send me comments, compliments, or constructive criticism. If you don't like my fanfic, just stop reading.

I type "thanks" a lot…Well, keep reviewing and I will keep updating :)


	6. Humorous Shock & Agony

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha so you cannot sue me…

Thank you, people who reviewed! Anyways, I did not know what to put as the name of Inuyasha's kingdom so…I made it up. If you have any good names, just let me know and I will change it.

**Beauty? Is That It?** – Chapter 6 (Inuyasha's POV)

I trotted back to my home castle with the body of Kagome's deceased father on my back. His weight and the weight of my drenched clothes slowed me down. I was not even paying attention to where I was going, trusting my instincts to guide me home. I stared blankly at the falling rain, not knowing what to do…

I could not decide whether to scream from frustration of losing Kagome to a monster or cry from the pain in my heart for the death of my father-in-law. For some reason, my attention drew to a small girl dancing a few miles away. At least it looked like she was.

She spun around, caught sight of me and smiled genuinely. Her good eyesight surprised me. The girl skipped over to me and stared at me inquisitively, staring at me from my dog-like ears to my mud-covered feet. Unexpectedly, she started giggling. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny, kid?"

She replied blissfully, "You look really bizarre, that's why." she continued to giggle and gestured her hand from me to the puddle nearby.

I glance at her hand then stepped over the puddle and found that she was correct. Leaves and twigs were weaved into my long hair, my clothes wrinkled and stuck to my body, and I was caked with mud all over my face and feet. I started to chuckle and felt a little bit better with some of the stress out of me.

"Your welcome, Sir Inuyasha." The little girl continued to smile and bowed respectfully.

I looked at her in confusion, "What…are you talking about?"

"I saw you looking rather sadly while I was enjoying the downpour. So I decided to cheer you up by pointing out something funny! I was doing you a favor. Well, at least I hope I was."

I was astonished once again and she made me smile, "Wow, you are just full of surprises, aren't you? You are a pretty smart for a kid. How did you know my name anyway?"

"Who doesn't know of the Prince of our oh-so-wonderful Kingdom of Almaruse? (1) Your family is more popular than you think." She waved her finger at me all-knowingly. Abruptly, she finally saw the man on my back with dry blood on his cheek and gasped, "Oh my goodness, what happened? Isn't he—who I think he is? Um, is he…"

I sighed, "Yes, he is. He and his carriage were attacked. I am taking his body back to the castle to give him a proper burial."

She shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, um, can I come with you?"

I was reluctant, "I…don't know…"

She cuffed her hands and looked up at me, "Please? I-I don't have anywhere else to go…my parents were—," Her eyes started to water, "They were killed by bandits. I've been alone for a really long time now… please?"

It was incredible. One minute, she seemed as if she didn't have another care in the world. The next, she appeared to become just another curious little kid. Then after, she looked as if she would die if I refused.

She looked longingly at me in hope I would say yes, which I lastly did. She hugged me and started spinning around happily.

We walked toward the castle. When we were close enough, I could see her at the corner of my eye, astounded at the large sight.

At the opened door was Sesshomaru, leaning against it thinking and concentrating as usual. The girl was in awe and ran up to him, "Wow…who are you, Sir? My name is Rin!"

For once, Sesshomaru was caught off guard and simply answered, "Sesshomaru." I guessed she must have been grateful that a full demon actually answered her question. Demons hardly ever associate with humans, particularly because humans were considered "lower than dirt" and "scum of the earth". She grew excited and twirled around in the rain. She really did enjoy doing that.

Sesshomaru became annoyed and commanded, "Rin, stop doing that." She froze in the middle of one of her swirls, literally. "You can stand normally," ordered Sesshomaru after a few moments. Watching this scene showed me that Sesshomaru did have a softer side. He did not love anyone but he did care for Rin, even now in the present day.

I went into the castle with his noticing that I was carrying a dead man on my back, "Where are the others?"

This question triggered a flashback of the disastrous scene and I replied tiresomely, "From the looks of it, the other guards vanished. I saw no dead bodies, except this guy but he was still alive when I found him." I jerked my head to Kagome's father.

"Kouga is in the ailing quarters. Everyone else is there," Sesshomaru led me in with Rin following him. I continued to see her looking up at Sesshomaru the whole way through. She almost tripped on the side of a table.

When we arrived, Miroku and Sango were chatting in the corner; my mother and the nurse were tending to Kouga who was lying in a bed unconscious. I laid Kagome's father on the bed next to him and straightened my back. I looked over to the corner and saw that Sango was crying on Miroku, no doubt worried sick about Kagome. I pulled up a stool and sat near Kouga's bed. After the nurse finished bandaging him, my mother dismissed her and then everyone gathered around. Silently, we all tended to our own thoughts.

I broke the silence, "How is he?"

Miroku answered, "He has large bruises and deep scars that show signs of infection. There are no fatal wounds, so he should be all right." I breathed a little easier. I didn't like Kouga. He annoyed me, but I'm not that heartless.

My mother looked over the body I brought home, "Who is this? Why isn't he breathing?" Everyone turned their heads, switching their glances between the dead body and me.

I explained, "This is Kagome's father. He was the only person I found at the scene. He _was_ alive when I found him, but he had an internal injury and died a few minutes later. I brought him back so he can have a proper burial since he was of royalty." My mother nearly screamed.

I did not understand why they did not recognize him. Then I analyzed him, seeing that since he and his clothes were soaked and very dirty, he looked like a peasant. Rather strange actually…

Sango started bawling, "What! Did you see Kagome? Please tell me she's all right!" Miroku put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. I never saw her break down like that. She was usually calm and under control. If I was a girl knowing that my friend was in trouble, I guess I would be crying too.

I stood up and avoided her glance by looking out the window. Before I knew it, she gripped my shirt and pushed me against the wall. With her incredible strength, I was off the ground. She glared at me with her reddish eyes, "Answer me, Inuyasha!"

I looked into her eyes and I was on the verge of crying also. I choked back my tears, avoided her stare and answered, "Feh…as if I know. Her father's last words were 'Kagome is gone with the monster'." Sango dropped me and…

"Do you think she will be all right?" Rin asked, finally heard by the other people in the room except Sango.

My mother smiled, "She will be okay. The news just shocked her a bit."

"More like a lot! I don't think she will ever wake up," said Miroku teasing while fanning Sango who was lying on the ground, looking like Kouga…unconscious.

Rin placed her hands on the sides of her face and panicked, "OH NO!"

Mother whacked Miroku's head, "Do not scare her like that, womanizer."

She bent down and reassured Rin, "Do not worry, she just fainted. She is not dead," she pointed to Sango's heaving chest, "See? She is breathing." Rin sighed in relief.

Miroku rubbed his sore skull, "Why does everyone call me that?" All the adults gladly replied, "Because you are!" Miroku sweat dropped and returned to fanning Sango. He was offended that they actually answered that rhetorically question.

**TBC…**

* * *

Bleh…too much talking and hardly any action. Oh well, more conflict later. This chapter is not as long as I hoped it to be… and yes, Rin is out of character a bit. She will be more "Rin" is the next chapters…hehe.

(1) - Inuyasha's kingdom is pronounced Al-mah-rooze, in case you people are wondering. So what do you think of the name? If you have something better, let me know.

Until next time…latez people!

Star Sapphirex


	7. The Condemned Kohaku

_Disclaimer:_ ME NO OWN INUYASHA, SO YOU NO SUEING ME!

THANKS REVIEWERS! You people keep my story going! THANKS AGAIN! This fanfiction is for the entertainment of those who don't review as well.

( ) - my thoughts and comments, not a lot though since it would ruin the mood of the story

HERE's your reward!

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 7 (Inuyasha's POV)**

It was strange how both Sango and Kouga woke up at the same time. However, they acted differently when they gained consciousness. Kouga was just silently concentrating and most likely thinking about Kagome…the nerve of him…she's mine. Sango started to sob again except it was not for the kidnap of Kagome.

She spoke quietly, "I saw him…in my dream."

Miroku looked at her with deep concern, "Saw who, Sango? Who did you see?"

"KOHAKU!" She screamed and put her head between her legs, trying to not vomit from stress, "he was running away...from me. When I ran after him, he turned around and threw a knife at me". We all froze at her statement. Little Rin was oblivious and just knelt by Sango, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Is he really special to you?"

Sango turned to her with tears still flowing from her dark eyes, "He is my brother and yes, he is special to me. He was—", she stopped for air, "He was taken from me by a demon. And now, that Kagome is taken also, it is like losing another sibling…another close friend."

She wept some more, "Why does the pain always come back?" Miroku helplessly cradled Sango in an effort to ease the ache that he knew he could not reach.

I looked sympathetically at Sango.

She had been through so much. Her family was famous and known as the demon slayers/exterminators. A year ago she, Kohaku, and their whole family were called upon by a lord in the East to rid him of a malicious demon. While there, however, something possessed Kohaku. He used his own weapon and killed his family. Sango, luckily, escaped with a large and deep scar-wound on her back. Before he could finish her off and before she passed out from blood loss, she powerlessly watched as the mysterious "lord" flew away with the unconscious Kohaku. The lord turned out to be a fraud and was really a demon. At least this is what she told me.

I remember that day because Kagome was blabbing on and on about how strong Sango was and about Sango's weapon. She explained that the weapon was like a big boomerang made from demon bones. Just as she finished describing the power of Sango's boomerang, I smelled fresh blood. Instantly, I thought of Sango and decided to follow her scent.

I found her collapsed on the dirt with blood still seeping out of her back. The bodies of her family members were there with her. It was a bloody sight; some of them still had their eyes open.

I had wrapped my outer shirt around her back tightly to stop the bleeding. While I was carrying her, Sango kept muttering her brother's name and something about bringing him back, which baffled me since I assumed he was dead along with the others. As if I would go and desecrate the site to look. Every one of those other bodies had the stinging dead scent anyway.

It was a harsh recovery for her. She would struggle to do the most everyday things such as picking up a spoon or stretching her leg because very movement she made reopened her huge scar.

She vowed that she would find her brother one day and slay the demon that stole him away from her. Ever since then, she had depended a lot on Kagome to help her cope. Now that her lifeline was snipped, she is falling deeper into a well of misery. She isn't alone though…I am also going through that well.

A voice interrupted my train of thought, "Wait…did you say Kohaku? I know someone with that name. At least I think so." It was Rin.

"Really? When? How?" Sango stopped crying and gave Rin a strong shake.

"I saw him two months ago. He comes to visit me sometimes and we eat melon together," Rin smiled, glad that she was cheering Sango up, "Maybe he will visit me again and you can see him too."

Sango hugged her tightly, "Thank you. So he is all right…somehow." We all were able to breathe easier now.

Miroku did not seem convinced, "If he has been alive all this time, why didn't he come to look for Sango?"

"I don't know. He never mentioned knowing anyone named Sango," Rin zoned out in thought. The rain outside continued to pour down even harder and we heard thunder again. I could not see any moon but I could tell it is rather late.

My mother yawned and started a chain reaction. Everyone yawned as well, except for Sesshomaru who had left the room while Sango was in dreamland.

Our attention went to Kouga who was trying to get out of bed but winced from pain shooting up his leg when he planted it on the floor. He groaned from disappointment and said, "I should go out and look for my Kagome since no one else seems to care."

I glared at him, "Hey, I care! Either way, it is Lady Kagome to you, wolf; she is 'my' Kagome. Only important people can refer to her as Kagome."

He smirked, "Well then, that must mean 'you' aren't all that important." He snickered. I grew beet-red from anger and was about to draw out Tessaiga when my mother stepped in, "Stop! You are not to kill a man when he is down, Inuyasha. This is not the place for that. We all must get some rest and decide on what to do in the morning. Understand?" Her voice was firm.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, we should." He helped Sango off the ground. She grinned and thanked him.

I noticed that his hand moved to Sango's lower back. Realizing the pressure on her bottom, she commanded, "Move it!" He scooted closer to her and indeed moved it…

"I meant move your hand off my butt, not back and forth, YOU IDIOT!" She slapped him hard across the face and stomped out of the room to her bedroom. Miroku grazed his hand across the imprint on his face and oddly smiled. I heard him murmur as he left for his room, "I win again." I scowled at this not understanding what he meant, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to know.

I shrugged it off and turned to my mother, "I almost forgot. Can Rin stay with us? She has no where else to go to." Rin pleaded with her eyes and my mother just beamed, "Of course not! She has to sleep outside with the demons."

I gaped. On seeing my reaction, she chuckled and playfully hit my arm, "Of course she can stay with us, Inuyasha." Embarrassedly, I brush my hand through my hair. I should have known my mother would never turn out anyone especially children. She spoke to Rin, "You should sleep in Sesshomaru's room since you need someone to protect you."

"Hey! What makes you think_ I_ can't?" That remark was pretty offensive to me.

She ignored me and called for a servant who arranged for Sesshomaru to speak with her.

When Sesshomaru came, he was dressed in his nightclothes, an unbuttoned shirt revealing his tone and some puffy pants. He looked groggy, "Yes? What was so important that you had to have the servant wake me up?"

"You are to let Rin sleep with you in your chambers." She simply said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and glared, "This is absurd." I saw Kouga sniggering while Rin contently listened to the adult conversation.

"No, it is not, Sesshomaru. She has seen Kohaku who has possibly been working for that demon that kidnapped him. She needs protection and only you can provide that since your dear brother is still in training," she looked at me, "no offense, Inuyasha."

I tried not to sneer, "None taken, Mom." I did not want a little girl sleeping in my room anyway. "How do you know that Kohaku could be working for that demon?"

She explained, "The fact that he does not remember his past or Sango is a big inkling that the demon has brain-washed Kohaku, therefore, implying that he must be working for it. He might come here for get rid of Rin since the demon obviously does not want to be known or have its plan revealed." She astounded both Sesshomaru and me. I never knew she was so intelligent.

Sesshomaru was not going to accept it so easily, "Again, tell me why I should do this, wench?"

"I thought only children quarreled. Why are you arguing when both of you are clearly mature adults?" Rin interrupted them.

However, my mother ignored her, "If you do not, you shall sleep in the cold dungeon or nap outside in the rain like a swine and Rin will have your bed all to herself."

Sesshomaru stared at her as if processing her threat, "Fine." He finally agreed, growling. My mother smiled in victory. Sesshomaru led Little Rin out of the room.

I shook my head at my mother. When she was pushed to making threats to get her way, she actually went through with them. One time when I was about four, we were riding on a carriage to go to a festival. I was making a fuss and complaining that I would rather stay home. She threatened to kick me out on the carriage if I didn't shut up and behave. I did not listen to her, and continued to whine. She shoved me out of the moving carriage onto the ground and I came crashing down headfirst. I was not hurt much but I was in tears by the time she eventually came back for me.

**TBC…**

* * *

How was this chapter? Again a lot of talking. This is for the people who actually read the notes I leave at the beginning and end of the chapters, thanks a lot! From this point on, I will be interchanging between Inuyasha's POV (point of view) to Kagome's POV. Now you people can hear Kagome's side. YAY!

I'll update soon! TTFN! TA TA FOR NOW!

-Star Sapphirex


	8. Adversity with Kagome

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha, only this fanfic. It's based on the Swan Princess movie.

This is a new chapter! YAY! This is even newer because it is in Kagome's POV! I will be picking up in her POV starting from the same point as I started this fanfiction, okay? If you did not understand what I meant, don't worry, I'll refresh your memory. Now the mysteries shall unravel!

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 8 (Kagome's POV)**

I am here, sitting by my new home…a lake somewhere in the Valley of Souls. At least that is what Naraku told me. I look up into the night sky, thinking about my betrothed and how stupid he was that evening we kissed. It has been six months since I was taken from my dying father that fateful rainy night.

That night, my father and I were in a deep conversation about the previous incident and about Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I don't quite understand you," he shook his head, "What else did you want him to say? Don't you think you were asking for a bit…too much from him? You know how he is…"

I frowned, "Father, I need to know that he loves me…for myself, for just being…me," I sighed and grasped the necklace Inuyasha gave me all those years ago, "Not just for how I look…what would happen when in the far future, he wakes up and realizes that I have grown old and wrinkly? According to his answer earlier today, he would have left me and went for some other woman or even harlots."

He nodded in acknowledgement, finally comprehending my explanation and gave me a comforting hug. Then suddenly the driver stopped the carriage and we jerked forward at the force. My father opened the door to see what was going on. "It looks as if an old peasant is crossing the road, Sir," said Kouga who was driving and soaked from the rain. My father squinted at the figure in the way.

I was about to get out to see, but he blocked me and demanded, "Stay inside!"

Then I heard crackling sounds, and the horses went out of control. Something flew at my father who was outside of the carriage and slammed him into a nearby tree. I panicked and screamed when a gust of wind knocked over the stagecoach onto its side. I bumped my head and heard the other guards shriek from pain as if they were having the life sucked out of them. I balled up and closed my eyes, hoping against all hope that the monster wouldn't know that I was there.

My optimism poofed away like a squeezed cloud when I saw it on top of the carriage that was actually the side where the door was. I could not see it clearly, only the shadow of it but its eyes were as clear as day. I froze in fright and found that I could not take my gaze away from it. It came into the carriage and still…I could not move.

When it got close enough, it turned out to be a he. I had to admit that he was extremely handsome with long black hair and deep-red eyes…the color of rich blood. He seemed to have taken the form of a man. The only unusual thing about him was that he wore purple eye-shadow.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed them over my head against the wall of the carriage. He pressed his body against me. Although his clothes were drenched in water and blood, his body was strangely warm. He placed his tepid mouth near my ear and whispered, "Now, you are officially mine."

I gulped nervously as his lips caressed my jaw line, and hated him for how he made my body feel. Then, he pulled me into a brutal kiss. I began to struggle in his grasp but wasn't strong enough to even halt his advance. Before his tongue passed through my lips, I bit his bottom lip with all my strength.

He pushed off me, holding onto his bleeding lip and yelled, "What did you do that for?"

Was he joking? The nerve of him… I spat out his blood that was in my mouth and hollered, "You have no right kissing me like that. Just let me go and go to hell!"

My sudden flare did not shock him and he just smirked, "Not without you, my pretty. You are now mine, just as I promised your father."

"Wh-what?" I could not breathe, "My father would never have accepted it."

"Heh, he did not have to. Long ago when he refused to kill me, he banished me from the kingdom. However, before I left I promised this: 'Beware King of Tokyo, I promise that one day everything you own and everyone you love shall be mine'," he then looked up in thought, "Or something along those lines."

I gasped, "You were the traitor who tried to destroy the engagement, but you were supposed to be dead! Thousands of demons were believed to have eaten you alive...How?"

He leered, "That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Now, you are going to come with me, my Lady." He gripped my hand, ready to lead…no…drag me out.

I pulled back and glared, "What if I refuse?"

He fiercely peered into my eyes, "When did I ever say you had a choice?" Then my eyes gave out and my world went black.

I woke up and found myself lying by a beautiful crystal-clear lake. The full moon brightened it even more. I looked around and noticed that further away, there was rain pouring down...odd. I quickly remembered why I was there and started thinking of a way out.

"There is no escape, girl." I hastily turned to the voice and saw a woman wearing a colorful kimono. She had two feathers in her hair-bun and held a metallic fan in her hands. Her eyes were the same color as my capturer and she wore crimson lipstick, a sharp contrast to her porcelain perfect skin. Her ears were pointed, indicating that she was a demon.

My kidnapper came into view from the fog surrounding the lake, "You are very correct, Kagura. Take her advice, Kagome. She knows what she is talking about," Kagura scowled at him and he continued, "You may still escape but I have placed a spell or curse, you might call it, on you. It is quite fitting." I did not know what he was talking about. I felt normal…

His lips curved upward on seeing how I was trying to focus, "Are you all right? You…do not look like yourself."

I widened my eyes and looked at my reflection on the lagoon. I turned into an animal! Tears filled my eyes when I faced to him, "What did you do to me?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing, "It is quite ingenious. I changed you into a beautiful swan. That way when they try searching for you, they won't even recognize you. Even the demons won't because in this form, your scent has changed completely."

I started to sob. He came towards me, picked me up and placed me unto the lake, "It isn't that bad…look." I opened my eyes and saw the moonlight reflection on the lagoon that was glowing a strange light over me. It surrounded me like a twister and all of a sudden, I was myself again…human again.

Kagura spoke, "Does this happens every night, Naraku?"

"Yes. Every night," Naraku nodded to her. He then turned to Kagome, "You have to stay by the lake, of course. That way when the moonlight touches your wings…" he need not have to finish. He knew I got the idea.

Still since I was human now, there's no way I would pass up the chance to try and get away. I ran towards the forest, but then Naraku stopped me, "Let me just clarify every part of my curse. When the moon disappears from the lake, you will turn back into a swan. Not matter where you are. Even if you do reach them when you are a swan, they cannot understand your swan language. You can only turn back into a human if you are at this lake when the moon shows up. If they follow you here, my miasmic barrier shall cut off your scent and block them from venturing any further. So, in conclusion, it is hopeless either way. I hate to do this to you, but you have left me no other choice."

It was hopeless? There was no way out? How can Inuyasha save me now? Forget that, how can I save myself? Oh Kami! I fell to my knees and began to weep my heart out. Naraku left me, not before telling Kagura to do another mission. I was alone at this time…or so I thought…

It isn't too bad here now, and I am no longer alone. I found some friends. Well, actually, they found me.

The first was a little demon named Shippou who was 8 years old. He had orange hair with a little ponytail and a fluffy-puff tail to match his locks. He poked around curiously and stared at me while I was napping one night. I opened one eye and could not guess what kind of demon he was, so I asked him.

"What kind of demon are you? A little raccoon?" said I sitting up.

He frowned and grew immediately defensive, "No! I am a fox demon from the Fox Demon Tribe!"

I chuckled nervously, "Oh, okay then, but why are you, here, instead of with your tribe?"

Shippou scoffed, "Why should I tell you, human?"

I smiled playfully, "Um..my name is Kagome. If you don't tell me, you will be attacked by the TICKLE MONSTER!" I grabbed him and tickled his sides.

He let out a pure laugh only a child could have. After a few moments, I stopped and he smiled at me, "You aren't so back, Kagome. I don't remember laughing so much. My father used to…" he abruptly stopped, "he used to play with me all the time when he wasn't hunting or battling."

I held him close just as a mother would have done, "What happened, Shippou?"

He leaned his head on my chest and replied sadly, "My father and the whole tribe were killed during one of Naraku's 'tours'. I was spared because Naraku did not see me as a threat and did not want to waste time on me because I am weak."

I stroked his ginger hair, "You are not weak. You are as strong as you want to be. Don't worry about that Naraku. When I get saved, you are coming with me."

He looked up happily at me, "Really, Nee-san?"

I smiled wide showing my teeth, "Definitely…"

We hugged each other and swore to stay friends evermore. That was how I met Shippou…my "other" little brother.

I had a little brother named Sota. However, he was born premature with only half a heart. He lived two weeks but every day was a miracle. During that time, my mother would not stop bleeding from her womb. She bled to death. We had a double funeral and it was one of the most tragic days of my life.

The next friend was a boy around the age of 11. He was not really a friend because he was controlled by Naraku and was ordered to guard me. It seemed that Naraku had brainwashed him, but it was for a very good reason though.

When I first saw Kohaku, I almost yelped. It turned to be none other than Sango's lost brother. It turned out that Naraku was the "lord"/demon that possessed Kohaku and took him away. He also erased his memory to not only control him but also because Kohaku was overwhelmed at the thought of killing his family with his own two hands.

However, when Kohaku wasn't manipulated by Naraku, he was a very fun-loving kid. All three of us would play together and talk about everything, but Kohaku was still rather quiet.

Still, it was strange how two months ago; Kohaku left the barrier and did not come back until about a week later. What was he doing that took him seven days to accomplish? When he came back, he had the smell of melon on his clothes and in his breath.

**TBC…**

Not bad for a first look into Kagome's side of the incident with the demon. Finally, Naraku and Kagura are introduced with their names. Sorry if I got the ages for Shippou and Kohaku wrong! By the way, "nee-san" means "big sister."

There is more mystery to come. Some questions have been answered but, now, more questions have come up. Do you see the connection of Kagome's side of the story and Inuyasha's? It is simple really, if you paid attention to the previous chapters. If you still don't get it, skim over the other chapters.

THANKS to the people who don't review!

Star Sapphirex


	9. Comforted Suffering

_Disclamer:_ Yeah, you know the drill. Step 1: Acknowledge the fact that I do not own Inuyasha. Step 2: Understand that since I do not own him or the series, you can not sue me. Step 3: Know that I do own my brother in Mario Party 6 on the GameCube (HAH! Take that!).

Sry for any misspellings…Well, here's the next chapter! .

**

* * *

Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 9 (Kagome's POV)**

I smile when thinking back on how I acquired my odd yet adorable new friends. A soft wind blows, moving the outfit Naraku dressed me in before he placed the curse on me, which meant that I was unconscious and he probably saw me naked... It is a white simple yet elegant dress with bare shoulders, thick straps wound around my collarbone; it is long sleeved. I look like a less-naked mermaid. There are two sea-green ribbons going from the low-top rim encircling my bosom, swirling around and down to the bottom where the dress flares out slightly (1).

I watch Kohaku who has just finished picking fruit from the trees, wash them in the lake. Kohaku is the only one who could go out of the miasma.

I learned that the barrier could be exited from the inside, but people outside could not enter unless they were more powerful than Naraku or if they were invited in. Since Kohaku worked for Naraku, Naraku did not have to be troubled of fetching Kohaku if he tried to escape. Food could only grow outside of the miasma that covered the barrier because the poisonous mist ruined all the food inside.

My gaze switches to Shippo who is running after some fireflies. "C'mon little guys, I won't hurt you," I hear him groan. He trips over a rock and falls flat on his face. I laugh at his innocence as he sits on his rear, rubbing his red-aching nose.

A few minutes later, Kohaku carries the fruit over to me and I call Shippo to eat dinner. I take a fruit that looks like a peach and bite into it. It is sweet and sour, just the way I enjoy it. Shippo gnaws at an apple while Kohaku nibbles on a pear.

After we finish our dinner, Kohaku throws the cores into a corner of a tree for them to decompose. While I kneel to wash my hands, I am interrupted by a shadow hovering over me. I do not need to turn around to see who it is…because I already know.

"What do you want this time, Naraku?" I asked annoyingly as I stand up to face him.

"It is simple really…You know what I want."

"Take it then! You already took everything else. You have enough power."

"Oh really…What have I already taken from you?" He smirks and lowers his head to meet me eye to eye.

I place a finger over my mouth, giving the impression that I was thinking, "Oh, I don't know… maybe you took me, my freedom, my father's life and my natural rights!" I sarcastically say.

He says, "Heh, you are very witty, my Lady. How about you marry me?"

I become furious, "You ask me the same question every night, and every evening I give you the same answer. Why would you do the same thing over and over again, expecting to get a different result? I'd rather die first, you asshole."

His temper rises a bit, "Tell me, former princess, why must you be so difficult? You have no idea how merciful I have been with you."

I cock my head to one side, cross my arms childishly and retort, "Well, lord of the vermin, I figure you would be very used to it by now. As I have said, I'd rather die or kill myself before I willingly accept anything from you."

"Hmph, fine…be that way, woman," he snaps, "I think you need another night…to think about my offer." He points to the sky that is instantly shrouded with fog.

I stiffen. I knew it would come to this, but I can never take the shock. It was excruciating. The transformation gets more painful every time. "…N-no…," I whisper ghastly as I return to the waters. The same glowing water surrounds me and consumes me, turning me back into a swan. Tears flow from my amber eyes and I catch the sight of only Shippo watching helplessly from the bushes and Kohaku was nowhere to be seen. It seems he has already left us for the night.

The next morning before the sun beats upon me, I feel something shaking me. I can vaguely hear the water rippling underneath me. "A few more minutes, father," I mutter sleepily.

"But if I let you continue to snooze, you will miss my surprise," replies the voice.

I jolt awake. I look at him and my surrounding. I am not in my room and I do not see my father. Then, I remember that I am a prisoner of a gruesome demon and that the setting is my dungeon cell. I begin to tear up again, but then I stop when I feel a snug hand wipe away a stray tear on my cheek.

Kohaku gives me one of his few smiles, "It should be illegal for a lady to cry even if there is a curse upon her." He pauses and looks at the heavens, "Come on, I want to show you something." He cradles me in his arms and carries me to only-he-knows-where.

We stop when we see Shippo kicking his hind-legs in excitement and mumbles, "Come back here, fishy. I want to eat you…" He is drooling as well.

We both laugh and continue to venture through the forest. We stop on a hill just in time to see the sun rise. I am amazed at the breathtaking scene, "Wow…"

Kohaku looks down at me, "Um…surprise?"

I thank him for his considerate idea and the lovely thought he put into it. I recall the event that took place yesterday evening and ask him, "Where were you last night? You do not usually leave so early."

"I went to do some thinking. As soon as I had peace and quiet, I thought of cheering you up."

I think a moment, "How do you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"How are you able to stand working for such a malicious demon whose goal is to destroy any opposition in his path in order to rule over the all kingdoms?"

He opens this mouth, but then he closes it as if he forgot what he is going to say. To me, it looks as if he really does not know what to say or how to answer me. No, duh Sherlock…he only got his memory erased by a psycho who tricked him to work for him…

Regardless, he tries to answer me, "I can't stand working for him, but in a strange way, I do not have a choice. I do not remember my past and before I met you, I did not even know that I had a name. I-I just can't remember…"

We continue to talk about his memory but we do not get very far and our knowledge of Naraku shrinks to a mere speck. Just then, Shippo comes walking over rubbing his muzzy eyes, "G'morning?"

I smile, "Morning Shippo. Have a nice dream?"

"Yeah," he turns to Kohaku, "Good Morning."

Kohaku replies ironically, "Late Morning…"

Shippo flares up, "Hey! It's Good Morning."

"Late morning, tiny raccoon," Kohaku smiles humorously.

Shippo shakes a balled fist at him and grits his teeth, "Would you stop calling me that! I am a fox not a stupid raccoon!"

Kohaku lifts his hands up as if in defeat, "Okay, okay Shippo. I am just playing around. You don't have to be so sensitive."

"Well, you don't have to be so 'in'-sensitive," replies Shippo angrily crossing his arms.

I shook my head, smiling. This has happened almost every single morning. I do not scold Shippo for sleeping in. After all, he has no reason to wake up early either. Kohaku would say something that angers Shippo and then he would end up apologizing in the end.

I am reminded of Inuyasha… Whenever we used to get into argument, he would be the first to "accept defeat". I wonder what Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Sesshomaru are doing right now. I miss them all, especially Yashy. I want to say sorry for how I acted the way I did before I left. Sorry for making him look foolish in front of his whole kingdom. Also, sorry for not telling him how I felt when I had the chance to. Now…I probably will never have the chance to let him know…

… that I love him…

that I always have and always will…

**TBC…**

* * *

1- It is similar to the dress Odette wears in the actual movie, if you have seen it…it is only similar, I added my little fashion in there too.

Yay! I finally finished…this chapter is a little cheesy though -.-  
BTW, Yashy is Inuyasha's nickname…yes, kinda gay, but oh well .

REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!


	10. Investigations Gone Awry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this fanfic!

Also, I'd like to know if people actually read these author notes I leave before and after the chapters. Please let me know so I don't waste my time. Thanks!

In case you don't know, my chapters' switch POVs from Inuyasha to Kagome and vice versa. They don't exactly switch every single chapter…Here it is!

**

* * *

Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 10 (Inuyasha's POV)**

I had sent out scouts and detectives to investigate the scene of the monster attack but they did not find out anything that I had not already known, so I decide to take Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kouga and Sesshomaru along with me to look for ourselves the next morning. Also, Kouga invites himself…he still does not trust or even like me very much for the fact that he blames me for Kagome's capture.

Once we arrive, we immediately feel some sort of power there. Even though it has been six months, the aura was still strong and present. By now, everything that was left after the attack is rotting. Kirara, Kouga and I kneel on the ground to see if somehow the scent of the monster was still there, but to no avail.

Sesshomaru studies the fallen trees for some clue of exactly what power the "monster" had while Miroku tries to sense where it went after it kidnapped Kagome. Sango comes with us only for moral support and if somehow we are attacked and needed backup.

I give up after 10 minutes of sniffing the ground and look over to Kirara who was in her small state inch toward the carriage. When she is on it, she falls through the carriage with a big boom. Sango and I rush to her. Kirara is covered in soot. As she attempts to shake off the dirt, I see some red spots on the plank of wood that used to be the side of the carriage.

I call, "Hey, Sesshomaru and Miroku, check this out."

They come and are about to look when Kouga steps in front of them and shoves me out of the way. He snuffles and concludes cockily, "Yep, this is definitely a demon…a really strong one. These are dry blood stains so that means Kagome must have hurt it in the process."

"What does it want with Kagome though?" asked Sango, "She does not have any special powers or abilities. She is just a normal human girl."

A long pause ensues. Everyone to his own thoughts.

"No," says Sesshomaru, "Kagome is special-"

"-in Inuyasha's heart," interrupts Miroku chuckling who is then smacked by Kouga in the back of the head.

Sesshomaru starts again, "As I was saying. Her mother was three-fourths demon-"

"She was what?" I butt in, "How is it that you know this and I don't?"

"I never knew this/ what are you talking about/ how do you know her mother/why was…" we all ask Sesshomaru simultaneously.

He becomes aggravated and yells, "SHUT UP!" Hm, even Sesshomaru could lose his temper.

We stop and he continues, "I have a question for you, idiots. Why don't you let me finish and then you can ask your questions." It wasn't a question, not even a rhetorical one. He looks over us as we, one by one, nod reluctantly, "Now, her mother was three-fourths demon, however, physically she looked completely human because of a birth defect, which means it is rare – DNA mutation. Because of this flaw, Kagome turned out to be somewhat of a priestess instead of partly demon. Haven't you ever noticed that when Kagome shoots an arrow, it soars toward the target with a sacred light and with such precision? There are other abilities. She does not know it herself, so I've heard. Do you all follow me?"

Miroku and Sango just nod in acknowledgement.

"Hold on, we can be slow sometimes," answers Kouga who is concentrating so hard that it doesn't look normal.

"Speak for yourself, pea-sized brain," I snap.

He glares at me, "Shut your mouth, mutt-boy."

We are about to get rough when Moriku comes to the rescue, "Uh, I feel the power of the demon in this direction." He points to the left.

I am feeling bitter as we walk in the direction of the energy that Miroku sensed. Sango walks at the same pace as Miroku who is "feeling" his way around by waving his hand side to side. Sango carries Kirara and rubs off the dirt in her fur.

We suddenly stop. Miroku is frowning at the air, "The trace is gone!"

Kouga continues walking, "Oh, come on. How can that just vanish into th-". He falls back onto his rear as if he hit a wall, "thin air…oww". He massages his face and butt.

Out of nowhere, a purple-tinted fog falls upon us. I take one tiny whiff and gasp, "Everyone run out and hold your breath! It's poisonous miasma!"

Clutching to the air left in our lungs, we dart out of the miasma as fast as our legs can carry us. Once we are out, air comes speeding through our lungs as we inhale the precious oxygen. "What on earth was that?" demanded Sango.

I reply, "It was a toxic miasma that was triggered when 'super wolf-lad', here, ran into what looked like a barrier." I frown at Kouga who obviously knows I am right and won't admit it.

"We are dealing with a tough fiend," comments Sesshomaru studying the hazy smog covering an invisible barrier, "I will go in and try to break through the barricade. Since I am a fully-trained demon, I won't die as fast as you pests would." Giving no time for us to object or answer, he speeds through the dark miasma.

**TBC…**

* * *

Yeah…still cheesy… Please Review!


	11. Surprising Defeats

_Disclaimer: I am not the company that owns Inuyasha soo you can't sue me!This fanfic is based on the Swan Princess. _

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A BUNCH OF REVIEWS! THANKS! _hugs and kisses  
**personal thanks at the end of the chapter...**_

People, if you review, tell whether or not to even type notes before and after the chapters. Please? Thanks a bunch.

(blah, bleh) my comments

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 11 (Inuyasha's POV)**

More than an hour passes, and still I see no sign of Sesshomaru. I am beginning to suspect that he has been killed...or he decided to dilly dally.

As if reading my mind, Miroku reassures me, "He is all right, Inuyasha."

"How did you know I was worried?" I stop, "No, Let me rephrase that. How do you know if I even care?"

He starts off, "Well, it does not take a genius to know that you are concerned-"

Kouga finishes,"-Because ever since he left, you have been pacing back and forth frantically, muttering 'Where is he?' or 'Why isn't he back yet?'" He poorly imitates me…man, I just want to throw him off a cliff! ARGH! (Kouga reminds me of my brothers)

I roll my eyes, hiding the fact that they were correct in their observation, "Feh, whatever."

"Actually, I don't think he even noticed that he was doing that, Miroku," says Sango, speaking to him about me as if I am not even there.

All of a sudden, the miasma lifts and Sesshomaru flies toward us. Well, it looks that way until he falls upon Miroku. I take a quick glimpse of him and find that he is beaten with bruises and scar all over him, which is strange considering he never, had received more than a scratch in the past.

An outburst of wind blows at us and we fight to just stay on the ground. When the air stream subsides, a figure appears before us. The form is a woman…or rather a female demon holding out a fan at us.

"So…you must be his comrades. What a fool he was to try to defeat me," she finishes with a maniacal laugh.

Miroku pushes Sesshomaru up and off himself while helping him to his feet. Sesshomaru's chest is heaving, "You idiotical wench!" He charges at her so fast it is as if he is invisible. She sidesteps dodging his attempted attack and wipes her fan, creating a burst of scorching wind at Sesshomaru. He smashes into a tree with a loud crack, breaking it.

The woman turns to us, smirking, "Who wants to be next?"

She raises her fan before we are prepared, but someone stops her. "Now, now Kagura, do not let your temper cloud your right judgment," he says.

He looks over each of us stopping when his gaze reaches to me. Right away, I feel a creepy shiver run up and down my spine as I stare at his eerie eyes of death.

He smiles, "You must be Inuyasha, the Prince of Almaruse."

I grow cynical, "What is it to you?"

"Nothing really…but it might mean the world to my 'future' queen."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion of what that statement meant. No…it can't be. KAGOME! The truth comes crashing on me, "What? You are the one who killed all those people! You are the one who has Kagome! Give her back!"

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Did not your mother teach you to ask people nicely if you want something?"

I spit brashly, "Heh, she taught me to respect people, not varmints!"

"I do not see why she wants a dim-witted mutt when she can have a gallant and pungent demon like myself."

I clench my fists even tighter not caring that blood is dripping from my hands now. Who did this guy think he is…a god? He does not have a right to decide who Kagome should be with.

"That is it! You're dead!" I pull out my Tetsusaiga and charge at him. I swing my blade at him but I miss. He jumps behind me. As I turn around, I see his hand transform into a crow's talon and try to stab me. I nearly dodge it, a nail scraping the side of my neck. I try to move my sword into his unguarded chest, but fail as he somehow appears behind me and stabs his claws into my back. (ouch!)

He pulls them out of me and leaves me staggering as I try to regain balance. I use my Tetsusaiga to settle myself and spin around to have another go at him. I recklessly swing the blade at him as he continuously evades my every move and scrapes me with his talon. Distracted by a graze near my left eye, he shoves me into the ground with his leg on my neck. I struggle to just breathe while trying to lift his reeking foot off me.

Just as he puts more pressure on my throat, he abruptly jerks his head in the other direction, "Well, I believe I have spent enough time doing charity. My princess is 'calling' me. Goodbye…Inuyasha." He says my name with much disgust. We watch a darkness envelope us. He and the woman vanish into it in an instant and just as it appeared, it recedes in a flash.

I am left there to growl from frustration as I fight to steady my breath. My head falls back, a feeling of utter despair pulses through me. I stand up but fall back on the earth, depleted.

Sango helps me up. There is so much blood smeared over my back, neck and chest, it is difficult to tell from where exactly it is coming.

"Inuyasha, I understand that you want to go after him but with Sesshomaru's condition AND yours, we should go back," utters Sango, well-knowing that I am able to hear her.

"But Sango—", I begin. I am so ashamed, Kagome's fate at the hands of a dangerous madman/ demon.

"But nothing, Inuyasha," replies Miroku, "Now that we have an idea of what we are up against, we should go back and regroup." Miroku goes over to Sesshomaru who is scarcely conscious.

"You can't tackle Naraku, if you bleed to death first. What good would you be to Kagome then? You will need all your strength to rescue her, Inuyasha," voices Sesshomaru calmly.

Exasperatingly I finally give in, "AH! Fine! Have it your way!" I stomp my foot, weak with loss of blood, I sway towards the ground, grab a thin tree and lean my head against it.

"Well, you three can go back, but I'm going to rescue my Kagome," declares Kouga, being stupid AND arrogant…as always.

I hate, no, I really dislike Kouga, but I do not want him killed because of his stupidity, so I decide to save him by hitting him where it hurt, his brain. "Sure, Kouga, go ahead and kill yourself. Kagome will never forgive you, but at least I will have her ALL to myself when you are gone," I say uncaringly.

His eyes appear to widen in realization, "Okay then, I'll go back with you people only because I want to make sure this fool doesn't get MY Kagome."

He is soOoOo brainless…and besides, she's MY Kagome. No one else's, not even that demon…Naraku…since Sesshomaru mentioned his name.

I face the direction of where Naraku fled and shout, "I WILL GET HER BACK!" I do this because I know that he is listening.

**TBC…**

* * *

YAY! The violence! Such determination! I hope the chapter wasn't too boring. REVIEW PLEASE if you want to or if you are really nice! 

Personal thanks to:  
**alecia - thanks for the encouragement! _hugs you!_**

**NeuroticallyDignified - I have updated! Want more? Of course you do! LOL, THANKS for the review! _hug!_**

**christal - thanks for the compliment! _gives you a hug_**

**Thaigalily - thanks for the imput. FINALLY someone who actually reads the author notes. _hug!_**

**elven shield maiden of the night - yes I know the idea was "engeniuse", LOL. Thanks! _hugs you_**

**Julie - thanks for the ideas; I'm sure they will make this story alot better! I did make up the part about Kagome's mom. THANKS! _hugs you big time_**

**inuyashangel - thanks for the review and encouragement! _hug!_**

**Blackkat913 -For the compliment, I thank you. For the encouragement, I thank you too! _hugs you!_**

**suppup17 - You are just plain awesome! Thanks for reviewing for almost every chapter. _Gives big hug to you_ THANK YOU!**

**Fanficluv7Inu - LOL you crack me up! I like cheese too! Yes, you are very special, so special in fact that you get a big hug from me _gives you big hug! _Thanks for review!**

**Lady Kagewaki - It's great to have such a renown author review my story...THANK YOU! _gives you a professional hand shake and then hugs you._**

WOW! All those hugs, now my arms are tired...but my fingers are just fine, so that means I'll update when I can! THANK YOU AGAIN!


	12. The Possible Curse

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Inuyasha! Fanfic based on **the Swan Princess**…

( ) -- my thoughts, comments

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 12 (Kagome's POV)**

I can vaguely hear a ruckus going on outside. It is strange how both Kagura AND Naraku had to leave the barrier. It must have been quite important. So important, in fact, that Naraku forgot to drop the moon from the morning sky, which meant that I am still in my human form. I look down at Shippo who is sleeping on my lap and stroke his fair orange hair.

I suddenly shudder when I hear an agonizing scream of pain from outside the miasma. I clutch unto my heart and fight to steady my breath. Naraku must be "punishing" another person for trying to trespass. Such anguish…it seems to hurt my very soul –this has never happened before, except that one time with Inuyasha…a water droplet falls from my face and I barely realize that I am crying.

My sorrow halts when I gaze at a speck coming toward us sluggishly. I gasp as it turns out to actually be an old imp demon. He is limping in our direction leaving a trail of crimson behind him.

He walks about two more miles until he finally collapses on the earth. I gently, but shakily, put Shippo down and run to the injured imp. Just as I finish wrapping up his wounds with straps from my dress, a perception deep in my stomach scares me…I sense Naraku coming back.

Why am I so aware of him like this? He is also aware of me, but I do not know how I know this. Shivers break across my skin that have nothing to do with the fact that I am only wearing a pretty "nightgown" at the crack of a chilly dawn or the fact that my dress is now an inch above my knees. This imp demon was bleeding so much that I could not tell where it came from, so I bandaged every place there was blood, just to be sure.

I stand up and spin around at the sound of his footsteps on the soft soil. He has two chalices in his hands. He sips from one and the other he extends to me, "A celebration," he says with his voice sickeningly arrogant.

Frowning and puzzled, I cross my arms over my chest, "Go to Hell!"

His eyebrows lift as he steps near enough for me to accept his offer of wine, and for me to smell his bitter breath, "Not without you, my dear." (Yeah, almost everyone has this scenario…but I could not resist!)

Air forces itself out of my lungs; his determination is unwavering. Pretending to accept, I take the chalice, draw in a mouthful of his red wine and spit it back in his face.

For a second he looks surprised and angry. I think he's going to hit me, which doesn't really worry me at this moment. I'm so worked up I think I will just hit him straight back, where it hurts, as hard as I can…

However, he doesn't react that way. Instead he laughs from deep within his chest. Naraku pulls out a black cloth and wipes his face without shaking the smirk, "We will be an impressive pair."

"I want no part of your schemes, Naraku. No matter what you do to me, I will find a way to deceive you."

"No doubt you would." He smugly replies. He raises his chalice and studies it with such concentration you would think it was a picture of his mother…if he had one, "There is only one way for Inuyasha to stop me from ruling all the lands."

Skeptical, I agree to listen, "Go on."

"It's simple really…a small swap."

On seeing a dreaded look on my face, a cunning smile forms on his, "You, for everything he holds dear. In other words, you for the curse I can bestow on his family."

The same somber feeling of my transformation comes back to me, "Oh…no."

"Oh yes, my pretty," He moves even closer and runs his icy-cold hand down the side of my face. His gaze goes down to my bare legs, and he licks his lips hungrily.

I yank my head back, "Stay away from me."

"I will…for now." It looks like he leaves me, but he turns around and steals a kiss from me…on my lips. What seem as an eternity, but turns out to be only a split second of the taste his surprisingly warm lips, he releases me with his eyes still resting on me.

I become dazed as I fall on my knees resting back a bit, still not able to take my eyes off him. I muster up enough nerve, "Wh-what if I d-don't agree?"

He liberates me from his gaze and shrugs, "Oh well, Inuyasha will die."

My chest is aching. How I hate this wretched demon. He does not just represent evil, he is evil. Satan's blood does run through his veins. "He will come for you," he continues smugly, "It will be in the form of a challenge. Already he's been making a nuisance of himself outside the barrier. However, he is too weak physically and, well, in his mind."

"Inuyasha was here? Was that the commotion I heard this morning?"

He looks bored, "He soon understood his brainless attempts were useless…as did his companion. Only a handful of soldiers: a demon exterminator, a monk, a castle guard and his companion—a long haired demon. His inexperience in battle will be his downfall as it almost did this morning." He wickedly smiles.

Inuyasha almost died at the hands of a maniac? I resist the urge to break down and cry. I hold back my tears and hate him with my eyes.

He kneels down before me since I am still on my knees. His hand sneaks out and grabs my chin, "A challenge is the only way he can draw me out of the barrier. If you accept my offer, this boy who plays at being a man is free, his family and friends will live and he can keep his kingdom. Of course he can live peacefully _without_ you."

I tremble, "How do I know you won't generate the curse whether I stay or not?"

"Easy, my Lady, you will be here to make sure of that."

As I ponder about this, he resumes, "Of course the fool may still decide to challenge me, even after you have convinced him of your desire to stay with me. Either way I will hold my end of the bargain. I won't produce the curse if you stay. It will be up to you to stop Inuyasha from issuing the challenge. If he does- I will have no choice but to kill him anyway."

I stare at him, grateful that I was already sitting on the ground. He asks so much. My life, sacrificed to this malicious demon, in exchange for not placing the curse on Inuyasha's family, but either way Inuyasha could still die? That is **SO** not fair! But then again, who ever said life **was** fair…

**TBC… **

More drama!I actually liked this chapter.So what will she do? Find out next time! _**Review!**_

Personal Thanks to the following people who re-reviewed from last chapter:  
**NeuroticallyDignified -** Well, you got your wish. Thanks for your review! This chapter was the 'more' part. Next chapter will come up sooner than this one for sure!

**raina -** Thanks for the review and the shower of complements!

**elven shield maiden of the night - **Aww...thanks for the hug back! Your wait has ended for this chapter. Now, you get to wait for the next chapter, LOL. It won't be long though. Thanks!

**Fanficluv7Inu -** Interesting review! Thanks! I'm glad you like cheese and the hug. Well, this was the update.Next update won't be so long.

Well, that's all for now... R AND R (read and review)


	13. Struggled Recollections

_Disclaimer:_ You can't sue me because I don't own Inuyasha! **THIS IS BASED ON THE SWAN PRINCESS AS I HAVE SAID EVER SINCE I STARTED THIS FANFIC.** Thank you!

**_+Recap+_**  
I tremble, "How do I know you won't generate the curse whether I stay or not?"

"Easy, my Lady, you will be here to make sure of that."

As I ponder about this, he resumes, "Of course the fool may still decide to challenge me, even after you have convinced him of your desire to stay with me. Either way I will hold my end of the bargain. I won't produce the curse if you stay. It will be up to you to stop Inuyasha from issuing the challenge. If he does- I will have no choice but to kill him anyway."

I stare at him, grateful that I was already sitting on the ground. He asks so much. My life, sacrificed to this malicious demon, in exchange for not placing the curse on Inuyasha's family, but either way Inuyasha could still die? That is sOoOoOo not fair! But then again, who ever said life was fair…  
**_+End of Recap+_**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 13 (Kagome's POV)**

What am I suppose to do? Wordlessly, I stare at Naraku, still gripping the chalice of wine in my hand. I try to move my other hand, but find it dug deep into the moist soil.

"B-but w-what do you want with me? I am just a weak human being."

"Oh, you know better than that, my pretty. I have been watching you ever since you were born." I peer at him in bewilderment.

Regardless of my confusion, he continues, "Your father was human and your mother was three-fourths demon, but because of a birth defect you ended up having the blood of an eloquent priestess. You have some powers that are unknown to everyone else even to you. Don't you remember that time when you tried archery?"

I squint at him. How did he know so much about me? My father knew what had happened and so did I. The only other person who remembered that incident was…Could he be… Oh My Goodness! I point accusingly at him, "YOU ARE HIM! ONIGUMO!"

He pretends a shocked look, his mouth hanging open, "Surely you jest!"

"How is it possible?"

He chuckles, "Anything is possible with me, my Lady. You of all people should know that."

I growl at him, "How did you do it?"

He holds his hands out proudly, "I traded my soul to thousands of hungry demons. In fact, I am not even Onigumo. That fool fed his body to those filthy demons in order to feed his thirst for power, giving birth to me Naraku."

I cannot believe what I am hearing…I am on the brink of tears, "Why did you betray me, Onigumo?"

He scoffs, "I betray you? You are incorrect! You are the one who betrayed me!"

In disbelief, I retort, "What?"

"That's right, my Lady. You are the one who betrayed me. Why don't you try to remember exactly what happened that day."

I search my mind and I soon find what I am looking for…or so I think.

**Flash Back **

It was a beautiful day and I decided to play with my father in the woods in the outskirts of our kingdom of Tokyo. If I remember correctly, I was about seven years old.

Earlier that year, there were rumors of a lunatic sorcerer experimenting with wandering demons and humans. How was I supposed to know that his hideout was nearby…

After about an hour of hide-n-seek and tag, my father concludes that I should start to learn how to defend myself against evil demons. He set up a target half a mile away from where I was standing and gave me a bow and arrow. He told me to just look at the target and shoot… it was harder that it sounded.

"Father! Why do you make it sound so easy?" I whined, dropping the bow and arrow.

"Because, for you my child, it is extremely effortless. Just listen to me and try, darling."

I reluctantly nod. I pick up the bow and arrow and place them in position. For some reason, it seemed so natural when I began to aim at the center of the target. After I mustered up enough gut, I shot the arrow. As it soared toward the mark, it blazed a bright light. I watched it hit the target with a clash, causing the mark to shatter like glass. Nonetheless, I hit the focal point and my father cheered.

"Good work! What did I tell you, my daughter? Have I ever steered you wrong?"

I blushed from his praise and my embarrassment, "No…sorry father that I had doubted you."

Out of nowhere, Kouga came out to us, saluted and reported to my father, "My Lord, there has been a sighting of the malevolent syndicate set out to destroy our kingdom. The National Guard wishes to speak with you."

"Oh all right, Kouga. Kagome, why don't you practice a little more? I will be right back!" He kissed me on the forehead and jogged off. I found it strange that Kouga just stood staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at him and he blushed. Kouga smiled at me and followed my father unwillingly.

I shrugged and went over to the arrow and picked it up again. I did not have a target anymore so I looked for something to practice with other than the trees and bushes.

I found an abandoned shack that was barely standing. I smiled at my accomplishment and raise my bow and arrow into place. I aimed for a small hole on one of the rotting boards and fired my sacred arrow. It blasted right through and the shack exploded. I squealed with happiness, excited that it was easier to shoot the second time.

All of a sudden, I heard an eccentric sound from a cavern nearby. I saw a man in his late teens rushing out, probably to see what the upheaval was about. Uh-oh… I thought.

I retrieved my arrow from the wreck and ran over to him, "Oh, I am so sorry, Sir. Was that your house?" I asked pointing to the wreckage.

He burst out laughing, "Oh, no. I just thought a monster was coming to cause havoc and I came out to see if I could, um, destroy it."

"Oh," I merely answered, feeling a bit embarrassed, "My name is Kagome!" I curtsied.

He bowed respectfully, "I am Onigumo." He kneeled down, took my hand and kissed it, "Great to finally meet the princess of Tokyo." I reddened.

**End of Flashback**

My brain goes suddenly blank, "But I-I cannot remember!" I say frustratingly.

Naraku watches me carefully, "No matter, I want your answer by sunset. In the meantime, come," he offers his elbow, "Let me make your decision easier by showing you my might and the possible power of our union."

I shrug off his offer of an elbow and take a nice long swig of the wine instead. When I finish the chalice, I toss it to the ground.

He seems pleased, a knowing smile slices his face, "Ah, that spirit. You present to me my greatest challenge yet. But you WILL be mine."

"You still have not answered my question. What do you want with me?" I demanded.

**TBC… **

Please REVIEW! _smile_

**Thank you to the people who read! **In case you might be wondering, I welcome all new reviewers, literally welcoming them. It may be corny, but I appreciate their reviews and it wouldn't be fair for the people who reviewed in earlier chapters to get virtual hugs and others in later chapters not...heh. I am also repetitive in my responses, but not because I am forgetful. It's only because I do not know very many ways to say "thanks, etc."

**_Personal response/thanks to_:  
raina** - Wow, you are fast. Um, I personally think Naraku is hott and its a hard job being a villian, so he deserves _some _romance. It can be somewhat disturbing though, LOL. Well, you'll see later. Thanks!

**NeuroticallyDignified **- Well, I did promise to update sooner. And I did. I'm sure it hasn't been THAT long since I've updated...but then again, I don't keep track. Thanks for the review!

**B.D. Gerretson** - YAY! A new reviewer! Thanks for your review. I appreciate it!Well, here's a thank you/welcome hug. _Hug!_

**Random Reviewer **- Thanks for your interesting review. However, I would like to make some clarifications about it. **1**: I am not copying the plot word for word, which would definitely be plaigarism. **2**: The disclaimer at the top of every chapter gives credit to the original.(e.g. This fanfic is based on the Swan Princess). I call the fanfic my own, that's for sure. **3**: The Swan Princess is not a Disney movie, althoughthe sequelshave shown on the Disney Channel.  
I can understand where you would be upsetabout "my plaigarism". Perhaps I have not been clear enough. If you read this response, feel free to review or email me to correct the misunderstanding. Chances are, that other people feel the same way although other reviewers seem to be saying quite the opposite. Again, thank you for your review. (: D)

**sesshy's servent** - Thanks for you "enlightening" review. LOL. Yes, chocolate is good, however, too much of it will give one pimples...hehe. Here's your thanks/welcome hug. _Hug!_

**Nomadgirl66 - **Ahh, your review was simple and to the point. Thanks! _Hug!_

**Princess d'Etoile **- THANK YOU, PRINCESS! I appreciate the review and the encouragement. Your review is very supporting after my reading of a rather discouraging review. I have updated so..be happy! _Hug!_


	14. Unwanted Past Discoveries

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me! **MY** fanfic is based on **the Swan Princess**.

**_+Recap+_**  
Naraku watches me carefully, "No matter, I want your answer by sunset. In the meantime, come," he offers his elbow, "Let me make your decision easier by showing you my might and the possible power of our union."

I shrug off his offer of an elbow and take a nice long swig of the wine instead. When I finish the chalice, I toss it to the ground.

He seems pleased, a knowing smile slices his face, "Ah, that spirit. You present to me my greatest challenge yet. But you WILL be mine."

"You still have not answered my question. What do you want with me?" I demanded.  
**_+End of Recap+_**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 14 (Kagome's POV)**

"Well, you see, I have to get over my disappointment. At first sight, I swore you were a virgin just like my Kikyo," says the vile Naraku.

He constantly bewilders me and I force myself not to react, not to break his illusion. Naraku has superior senses, but must never find out that Inuyasha and I are not actually married yet, nor have we ever slept with each other. "So you know the truth, but why don't you get some innocent girl from the village?" I concentrate on his last word though…'Kikyo'. That name sounds familiar.

"That is simple, my Lady. I have had plenty of those and they bore me. I have already had tastes of your talents and abilities all those years ago; you take on a new meaning for me. You will be the perfect Queen."

His expression suddenly changes from cockiness to slight sadness. I seem to be seeing Onigumo instead of Naraku now. He mumbles, "My Kikyo…how is it possible that you look exactly like her," he looks at me with sorrowful eyes, "yet be totally different?"

'How' indeed…He unnerves me completely, "How-how long do I have t-to stay with you?"

Naraku comes back and he smirks, "Although I don't take you for being naïve, I am rather surprised that you ask such a dim-witted question. The curse is for eternity. I only want you for the rest of your life." Naraku looks straight at me, "That sounds rather fair, don't you think?"

I suddenly have difficult time breathing, "What IS the curse, anyway?"

He seems bored of my interrogation, "The curse that I am able to bestow on your lover's family and himself is quite frightful. Every generation of sons will be clumsy and disoriented whether they want to be or not while evil and misfortune shall befall on every other member of their families. To put it simply, it is an eternity of EXTREME bad luck."

I shiver at the mere thought, "No! You can't do that! I won't let you."

"Ah well, ultimately the choice is yours. You have till sunset to make your decision." He bows down to his waist, extending an arm in a mocking gesture of greeting loyalty, "I shall return then, my Princess." With that said, he turns to leave.

I put my hand out as if to stop him from leaving, "There is no need, Naraku. I have…already made my decision. I will convince Inuyasha that I _want_ to stay with you and for him _not_ to challenge you." He gives me his all-so-famous smugly grin and struts off. I am FINALLY relieved of his presence.

I look at the resting imp demon. If I hadn't known better, Naraku had shown some sign of compassion a moment ago.

I carry the little demon to where Shippo was still sleeping and find Kohaku washing some fruit by the lake. He sees us and rushes to me, "You all right?"

I smile, "I am okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look ruffled up with your dress torn and all, so I assumed-"

I stop him, not being in the mood for another male being "concerned" for me, "-Okay, I get it. Thanks for asking."

All of a sudden, Shippo sits up with his eyes closed and exclaims, "TWO ACORNS PLUS THREE TOPS DOESN'T EQUAL FIVE FISHIES!" Then he falls back down, snoring.

We stare at his sleeping form for a minute almost frightened by his unexpected outburst. I break the strange silence, "Um, Kohaku, can I ask you to do a very big favor for me?"

He nods his head, "I'm listening."

"Can you go out and get some herbs for me so I can treat this imp demon? It doesn't matter which kind, just get whatever you see."

He looks at me surprisingly. He opens his mouth and answers, "Oh, all right then." He leaves the clean fruit next to me and runs off.

With the utter stillness and the snoring of two small demons accompanying me, I suddenly grow somewhat glum, being drawn to the past, that dreadful incident of my youth.

**Flash Back **

_For about a few months, I would meet Onigumo outside of the castle wall to practice my archery and learn a few tricks from him…or at least that was what he called it. He taught me how to do "simple" things such as sensing the inner thoughts and emotions of a person, using certain herbs to treat regular wounds, and creating simple illusions._

_As I got older I realized that I already had these abilities and Onigumo just helped me harness them._

_One day, he did not come for me, so I decided to go to him. I found him just outside his cave. I was about to call to him, but he sharply turned around and went back into his home. He never allowed me in, but I figured since we were friends that he would not mind. As I neared the entrance, I could hear water droplets and sobbing echo to me. I sensed deep sorrow, not knowing from whom the pain came._

_I walked cautiously through the long tunnel. There was a light and I saw Onigumo, his back towards me, staring at a large cage in front of him._

_As I got closer, I saw a woman in the cage shout, "Let me free, this instant!" She had long black hair and was wearing a red and white kimono. That woman was Kikyo._

_He smirked, "Not a chance, beautiful." He waved his hand and purple smog began covering her. She struggled and aimed to shoot him with an arrow. WHOOSH and THUD! An arrow hit his side, but Kikyo was not the one who shot it…that person was me._

_At the sudden pain, he spun around to find me, holding up my bow as I gaze at him with surprise. Kikyo was released of the smog and knelt to the ground, leaning on the bars of the cage for support._

_His eyes looked dead, "Kagome! What are you doing, here?" He pulled the bloody arrow out and threw it to the ground. His wound continued to seep into his garments, spreading._

_I stammered, "I-I was-as…you-you w-were hurting h-her s-so I-"_

_Before I could finish he glares at me, "I befriend you and THIS is how you repay me! By trespassing into my home and shooting me with the sacred arrows that I taught you how to handle!"_

_I began to cry at his harsh words, "No! I'm sorry! I-"_

_"ENOUGH! You are going to die, little girl!" With that said, he moved his hand as if it was hovering over me. I looked up and saw a creature with three heads. It leaped down from the ceiling and I jumped to the side barely missing its tentacles…_

**End of Flashback**

"You do know that too much thinking for a woman can hurt her, don't you?" says Kagura, interrupting my trip down tragedy lane.

I glare at her, "You do know that males giving birth to females is absolutely sickening, right? And not to mention VERY distasteful to the demon race."

She growls, aggravated that I hit her soft spot. She knows that I already knew that she was just a reincarnation of Naraku, implying technically that he did give birth to her and kept her heart separate from her body so he could control her. Since Naraku has a fondness of me, she can't hurt me when I tease her.

I put a hand over my mouth, pretending to be brainless, "Oh, I so sorry. Did I say that out loud?"

Kagura snarls at me and takes out her fan, "You insolent wench! Why I ought to-". She stops and calms herself, "Naraku wanted me to inform you that he will send you to do your little 'mission' tomorrow." She smirks, "Have a good night's rest, Princess; you have a BIG day coming." She laughs arrogantly and flies off on her inflated feather.

I sneer at her flying figure and focus my attention to the sky. It is already nighttime with the stars and the moon shining brightly. I close my eyes and sigh as I go back to my awful time with Onigumo.

**Flashback**

_I saw the creature with three hyena heads, four horse legs, and five tentacles. Its coat was pure black but its six eyes were a piercing purple. It growled at me hungrily, showing its horrible dental hygiene._

_I crawled to a side of the cavern while struggling to dodge the creatures' tentacles. When I moved to the right, I suddenly lost my footing. My left leg swung into the air and I found it wrapped inside one of the monsters limbs. My head banged against the ground before I was completely in the air, upside down. I heard Onigumo laugh maniacally in the background._

_I was still grasping my bow and I had grabbed an arrow before my disorder of orientation. I closed one eye and shot one of the monster's three heads. It shrieked with pain causing me to ache as well inside. I felt emotions no matter in what form I sensed them from._

_The monster dropped me, but not before flinging me to the cavern wall and I dropped my bow. I grunted as I reached the pain on my head to find it slightly bleeding. I was out of breath and barely conscious. Suddenly, I heard a feminine voice, "Watch out!"_

_My eyes widened and I jumped away from the plummeting tentacle. I groaned, feeling a jagged sting on my side. On falling, a sharp stone sliced its way into my side._

_The creature constricted me in one of its tentacles and I was in the air again. Its grip on me became tighter and tighter as I felt the blood circulation to my head stopped and my lungs squeezed from the pressure. I kept gasping for oxygen but none of it came as I began thinking, this is it, I am dead. Good bye, Father. I am sorry…_

_Unexpectedly, I saw a blue light. The constriction loosened and I fell into the arms of Kikyo._

**End of Flashback**

I lay down on the soft grass, officially depressed that I have to face Inuyasha, that I won't get any sleep tonight, and that Inuyasha gets to see me when I am at my ugliest...in the morning.

Great…I get to meet my doom tomorrow. I am soOo excited. Sarcasm…one has GOT to love it.

**TBC…**

* * *

This isn't one of my best chapters…the next one will be better! The flashbacks are still coming and will fill in some of the blanks! REVIEW! 

**Thanks to the people who read!**

**_Personal thanks to the following people who reviewed:  
_B.D. Gerretson - **Well, I've updated. I had already checked out some of your stuff, which are really **awesome**. Thanks! TTFN!

**NeuroticallyDignified - **Hahaha, oof! gets tackled/hugged Eh...that 'virtually' hurted. I have updated...so please don't hurt me again...LOL, just kiddin. Thanks for the review!

**FireLilyQueenofMagic - **Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like the Swan Princess. I do too! I didn't put in the songs because (1) I don't believe any of the characters can sing (except Rin) and (2) I think it's a little weird for them to sing especially in serious situations. Thanks for the compliment and your review! _gives welcome/thank you hug_

**raina - **Finally you get what I'm saying. haha! The last chapter ended with a clifhanger b/c if I didn't end it there, the chappie would be too long. Thanks for the review!

**Fanficluv7Inu - **Naraku is THAT bad. He's good at his job of being evil. Btw, thanks for your interesting review! To Kag, you only _think _you are the damsel, but I am agreeing that you _are_ in distress. Especially in this chappie. To SyaodaMAN (?), don't worry I'm notoffended and eh...thanks for the support, hehe. And I have updated!


	15. Inuyasha's Decision

_Disclaimer:_ Based on the **Swan Princess** and a little from a book called **"Old Magic"**, which is a great book!

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 15 (Inuyasha's POV)**

In a way, I knew that it was hopeless to try to defeat Naraku this morning. Sesshomaru and Miroku were right. Miroku warned me that the Valley of Souls was protected by Naraku's witchcraft/magic. Still, he did accompany me with Sesshomaru, Sango, Kirara and Kouga. It turned out to be pointless. The barrier and miasma will not lift without Naraku's permission.

On returning to the castle, Sesshomaru talks me to eating breakfast…or as he calls it "breaking our fast in the Great Hall".

"Feh! Who died and made him boss?" I ask myself loudly.

"Oh, that is easy. Your father!" answers Miroku idiotically.

I smack him upside the head, "That was a rhetorical question, you dingbat!"

When all of the food is laid across the extended table, Kouga is the first to dig in. I have no idea why he was eating with us since he was of a lower class.

Sesshomaru sits at the head of the table. My mother is to his right and Kouga to his left. Why Kouga sits there? The reason is that he reached to the table before I did and just sat down as if he owned the castle. To put it simply, that stupid wolf stole my seat. I sit next to my mother and little Rin to the other side of me. Miroku and Sango sit by Kouga, which was not their choice since **I **usually sat there.

I have no appetite but the battle with Naraku has left me weak.

Little Rin stitched up the wounds around my neck and on my back and put herbal antiseptic on Sesshomaru's insignificant gashes and cuts. It is odd…how a little girl of about seven knew of the profession of nursing. We both are covered in bandages.

I am so worried about Kagome that my stomach cannot stop churning. I can't think of anything except getting her back, now that it has been confirmed that she is alive. All the time before, I was living on hope and faith that she lived, with my mother trying to convince me that I should move on. She was the one who arranged my marriage to Kagome in the first place…

Food tastes like cardboard in my mouth, but I force myself to eat to build my strength. Of course, I know I need more than physical strength to get Kagome back. I need the strength that experience and guidance can give me. I, being only a half demon, can only smell the presence of a demon or person. I need to 'feel' it through my veins. Maybe through some vigorous training I will gain some other abilities too.

This means that I have to accept the fact that I am ignorant and foolish…feh, as if…and that I must have Sesshomaru's understanding...only because, for now, **he **rules the castle, which will be mine.

I begin tentatively, "I have to challenge Naraku."

Sesshomaru thumps his fist on the table while still holding a chalice of wine, "Impossible!" He quickly gathers his composure and continues, "What did you think we were doing today? Did you think that we just so happened to decide to follow you, gallivanting through the woods aimlessly and getting our rear ends kicked by a harlot and a he-she?"

Kouga jerks his head up with his face stuffed with food, "Hey! YOU and Inuyasha got YOUR asses kicked, not mine!"

Sesshomaru swings his free fist at Kouga's face, causing Kouga to fall off his chair with a crash, "Silence. That is beside the point!" Kouga gets up and growls at him, preparing to beat Sesshomaru with the pig shank in his hand.

"Kouga!" yells my mother, "You behave yourself or I shall make you sleep outside with the other insects." Miroku, Sango and Rin snigger at the humorous scene. Kouga pouts and sits down abrasively, gnawing on his food angrily.

I feel Sesshomaru's concern for me, just slightly. I am 'family', and that 'does mean a lot' to him since father and his mother passed away even though he hardly ever showed such affection. I just hope he remembers that after I explain my plan, "With your help and the other fighters, I can beat him at his own game."

"Naraku is a powerful demon and a mighty sorcerer," states Miroku who sits across from me, "How do you suppose to beat him?"

Yes, the opening I need. "Well, you know the saying 'beat fire with fire'. In this case, with HIS own fire: Experience and magic."

Everyone stares at me as if "crazy" was stamped across my forehead in big bold letters, even my mother. "Surely, you jest, Inuyasha. Your blind determination of retrieving Kagome is clouding your understanding."

I look straight at her, "I am NOT crazy, mother. All I want to do is train vigorously to build my stamina, learn some abilities I can use against Naraku and get Kagome back."

My mother and Sesshomaru still look unenthusiastically at me. Mostly mother since Sesshomaru scarcely shows any emotion at all. Being his brother gives me a sixth sense about his feelings.

I start to plead, not being my usual self, "I have to destroy Naraku not just for Kagome's sake but also mine and yours. I am fighting for the rest of the innocent people and demons living in the villages and towns. Please, I need your help, ALL of you."

Sango smiles assertively, "I will help you." She grabs Miroku's hand, persuasively, "Miroku?" Miroku turns to her, grins and then turns to me, "I will assist you as well, Inuyasha."

Rin raises her hand, "Um, I am already helping by nursing to your injuries AND Lord Sesshomaru's wounds, so…does that count?" I chuckle and then nod at her innocence.

Kouga burps and drops his unfinished meat on his plate, "Oh all right, mutt-boy, I'll spar with you just because I feel sorry for you and to make sure you don't get stronger than me."

I glare at him and reply sarcastically, "Oh gee, thanks, Kouga. You are the MOST important person I need…You make the difference between my survival and my death."

Kouga frowns, "Are you being sahr-kac-stick?"

I sarcastically answer, "NoOo, Kouga. I am NoOot being sarcastic." Kouga growls at me but I ignore him and focus my attention back to Sesshomaru who has not answered my request yet.

Sesshomaru is reluctant to respond and looks at my mother, "What do you say, woman?" She and the rest of us stare at him inquisitively. He had never asked her opinion on anything in the past, not even hearing out her side of any story. He always thought lowly of humans and mortals and did not believe they even counted as life forms on this earth, yet right now, he is asking for MY mother's judgment as if her thoughts mattered to him.

She timidly answers, "Well, I have come to trust in Inuyasha's good manner and loyalty although he has been rash and arrogant in the past. I think you should give him all the support he needs."

Sesshomaru sighs and gives in, "Fine, I will be able to help you, Inuyasha. We begin after we finish breaking our fast."

My heart is pounding with excitement. I can't wait…Kagome, I'm coming for you.

**TBC…**

* * *

Boring AND cheesy chapter; Just talk, talk, talk, talk, talk…juicy stuff to come! REVIEW PLEASE!

**B.D. Gerretson -** I poke you back. Your welcome! I like reading your stuff! Thanksfor reading my fanfic and reviewing, unlike _some _people.

**NeuroticallyDignified - **I have updated! Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**Nomadgirl66** **- **I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I think you are kinda behind . Catch up! Thanks for the review! Ja matta ne!

**ouka-chan77 -** Yay!A new reviewer! I have update! You can stop waiting...at least for _this _chapter, hehe. Here's a welcome hug! _Hug!_

**elven shield maiden of the light - **Thanks for the compliment and the review !

**raina - **"Naraku is so0o twisted, but I guess that's why we all love him." So true, lol.You better feel sorry! haha, just kidding. Thanks for the review!


	16. Fun & Training

_**I AM SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER! I THINK THE FILE GOT MESSED UP WHEN I UPLOADED IT. PLEASE READ CHAPTER 15 AGAIN! **_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha, and this story is based on the **Swan Princess**.

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 16 (Inuyasha's POV)**

When I said I wanted to do "vigorous training", I didn't mean run laps until my lungs burst from the lack of oxygen or until my blood refused to circulate to my arms and legs. Right after we finished eating breakfast, Sesshomaru took me, no, _dragged_ me outside and instructed me to run 25 miles (100 laps) in 45 minutes around our grimy red track. Talk about impossible!

How long is "45" minutes? I sure as hell don't know, but I _do_ know that it is a really short amount of time because every time I didn't "make it"- the time limit, Sesshomaru would make me run again. I am on my fiftieth (actually tenth) try, struggling just to walk my eighth lap.

The high-yellow sun is blaring down at me. Thank goodness, I have silver hair to reflect off some of the heat. Where did the clouds go? Why did they decide to go on a vacation the one time I _do _need them? Sweat drenches my clothes and Kouga's tree shade looks enticing. Water would be nice right now too…

"C'mon mutt, a mere pup from my hometown can _walk_ faster than you!" yells Kouga reclining in the comfortable green shade, "If I had a grandmother, I'd bet even _she _runs faster than you!"

"Would you like to join him then, captain of the guards?" retorts Sesshomaru who is supposedly keeping time and standing near the dusty track.

Kouga shakes his head like a child, "No way!"

"Then shut your trap." Sesshomaru turns to me, "You are hopeless Inuyasha! Come back here when you are done with that lap."

I trudge to him and literally fall on my face, "Ho-phm e-am ma-I hoh-ph-lemph-"

I feel Sesshomaru's invisible glare and hear Kouga interrupt, "What the hell, if anything, did you say?"

I turn my head at the meager wolf, "You shut up!" I raise my face to Sesshomaru, "How am I hopeless? Sesshomaru, you are the one who is asking for the impossible."

Sesshomaru vaguely smirks, "I never said it WAS possible. This exercise was to test and push you passed your limits. Since you are only half demon, you become fatigued faster than Kouga and myself. Even _we_ have our limits. However you are, shall we say, unique in your ability to 'push' yourself even to death to accomplish your goal 'in the name of love'."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, Sesshomaru," snaps Kouga, "Just because YOU don't love, doesn't mean that _I_ do too."

Ignoring Kouga's statement, I rest on one arm and stare at Sesshomaru sarcastically, "Aww, that's beautiful, big brother…put a sock in it!"

One of Sesshomaru's eyes irritably twitches before he kicks me in the face and I roll onto my back, holding my aching nose. Kouga just laughs his empty head out, but stops when Sesshomaru glares at him. "Um, I think I should leave…" Kouga jumps up and runs away.

Sesshomaru gives his famous 'you-are-pathetic' look, "Fine! Go and call Miroku out here on your way inside, _coward_."

"There is no need," says Miroku dressed in his old monk purple/blue outfit while holding his ring staff.

I snigger with a drop of blood hanging from my nose, "YOU are wearing…a dress!" I laugh.

"It's a traditional robe of my monk-hood," Miroku looks upset and points an accusing finger at me, "And you know it." After a moment to compose himself, he helps me up, "Are you ready Inuyasha?"

I wipe the blood off my nose and shrug off his hand that is on my shoulder, "For what?"

"I am to spar with you since; at the moment, you are weak from the battle with Naraku."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically, "Oh really."

He sighs, "All right, I admit it; I am a feeble human being so I should not be much of a challenge to the oh-so mighty prince of Almaruse…happy?"

I smile proudly, "Yep!"

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes, "Not unless you compare him with the future KING of Almaruse, of course."

Giving him an 'oh-you-really-think-so' look, I say his title mockingly, "Thanks _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

I pull out my Tetsusaiga transformed and get into my fighting stance, facing Miroku. Miroku holds out his staff, the rings jingling, "I won't go easy on you."

I snap, "Well, I never asked you to."

With that said, I charge at him. He runs toward me and deflects my attack. We continue to attack and repel each other for several minutes until I get down and swing my leg around, tripping him. Miroku falls on his rear but quickly slips his staff under my arms that are holding the Tetsusaiga and jabs my chest, cutting my kimono top. While distracted with the cut, he swipes my side with the butt end of his staff. I fall to the ground onto my side, groaning more from embarrassment than pain.

He is about to slam the sharp end of his staff on my head, but I back flip with my free hand to dodge his attempted attack, "Not bad, Miroku." He smirks with his earrings and halo staff jingling.

He rushes me and raises his staff. I expect him to swing it at me, but he instead directs it horizontally probably aiming for my chest again. He is about to jab me but then he abruptly changes his attack and swipes the staff across my face. I wince at the pain, an incision made on my left cheek. As I watch Miroku smirk and chuckle, my blood unexpectedly begins to boil.

_How dare he…that insignificant mortal…_

_What?_

…_Kill him now!_

_No! He's one of my friends!_

_What kind of friend humiliates you as a half-demon?_

_Shut up!_

_Heh, fine. I'll do it myself._

I unwillingly begin to concentrate on my Tetsusaiga, preparing to slash him with my wind scar. Hurriedly I begin to daze. I feel my hair flying everywhere and I stare blankly at my hands grasping my weapon.

_I am in another _world, I thought, _I can't control my body…_I hear a faint sound but I don't budge. I feel myself malevolently smirking…at something that doesn't deserve to live…wait, is it Miroku that I am talking about? What am I saying? What the hell is going on…with me?

Some wind current surrounding me gets even stronger almost sweeping me off my feet. Suddenly I come back to reality when I feel a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" My blurry vision clears and I see Miroku with a concerned face.

"Huh?" I merely answer. I turn my head to notice that Sesshomaru is behind me with his hand still on my shoulder. At that instant, I topple over and hit the ground with the back of my head first. "What just happened?" I asked with my eyes strangely ogling the cloudy and bright sky.

"Uh, you fell over?" answers Miroku.

I sluggishly sit up cross-legged and hold up my head that feels as if it is filled with lead, "No, stupid," I groan, "I meant in our battle."

"Oh, well, I am not sure. I came charging at you and, all of a sudden, a violent wind force surrounded us. Sesshomaru and I thought it was Kagura again, but then we saw that you were unaffected by the cyclone. The moment Sesshomaru got close enough to you, you snapped out of it and the wind abruptly stopped."

"Huh, now, that is really weird…" I mutter incoherently.

Miroku thinks for a moment and mumbles, "It seems he has learned something new…although the wind scar wouldn't have worked against me anyhow…"

With my keen hearing, I smugly smile, "Oh, come on. After all, I did learn how to transform the Tetsusaiga, to use the wind scar and the backlash wave."

Miroku butts in, "Yes, you did…in a course of a few years and several long months."

I frown, "Give me a break, monk-ey!"

"You had seemed to be in a trance," says Sesshomaru bluntly, "It also appears that your emotions affect the surrounding wind, especially when you are in rage."

Miroku eyes Sesshomaru and myself nervously and shockingly, "You were 'in rage', Inuyasha?"

I arch an eyebrow and shove my hands into my long kimono sleeves, "I ain't sure, Miroku." I think for several seconds, but then scratch my head in frustration, "I can't remember exactly…something about you wounding my pride as a high-class half-demon, I think."

Sesshomaru interrupts, "You received your wish, Inuyasha."

"What…getting strange endeavors on myself?" I ask jokingly.

You have a new ability." Sesshomaru plainly states, "In a remarkably short amount of time."

If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a complement. I stare at him, bewildered, and my head suddenly lighter, "And what is that?"

"You can now _slightly_ manipulate the wind with your Tetsusaiga…just like that whore, Kagura."

Miroku stares at Sesshomaru suspiciously and asks, "Why do you keep calling Kagura, a whore and a harlot? What happened this early morning when you ran into Naraku's miasma, anyway?"

When Sesshomaru doesn't answer, I look at him then at Miroku. When my gaze meets Miroku's, we chuckle, "OoOoh, we get it now."

Sesshomaru slightly flushes and frowns, "What?" Of course, only I see the embarrassment and anger on his unresponsive face. He walks away, "Take a break." We laugh even harder and I can hear him mutter "Stupid repellent ruffians…getting into my business…" only proving that our assumptions are true:

1. Kagura deeply wounded Sesshomaru's man-demon pride.

2. Sesshomaru profoundly finds Kagura sexually appealing.

**TBC…**

* * *

So, the REAL training begins, **but, sadly, still too much talking**...It will be less later, but for now it is necessary. PAY ATTENTION TO DETAILS!Oh and if you didn't know, a lord is of a lower class than the prince or king, etc. That is why Inuyasha says Sesshomaru's title insultingly. He reminded Sesshomaru of his "lower rank"…**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**+Thank you to the interested people who read+**

**MUCH THANKS TO THE REVIEWER WHO KEEP REVIEWING! I love you people!  
_Personal thanks to:  
_B.D. Gerretson - **Yes, the last chapter was a bit "talky". That's why I said so at the end of that chappie. This one is kinda "talky" too...hehe sorry. (POKE back) Ah! the poking is annoying, lol, just kiddin. Thanks for the review! I'll be reading your fanfics again really soon, so you better be expecting some reviews from ME! (hug)

**ouka-chan77 - **Yay! I'm glad you like hugs...too bad you didn't give one back, haha, just messing. Well, your waiting is over...for this chapter anyway. Thanks for the review!

**Archerelf - **YAY! A new reviewer! I'm glad you found the whole "stupid Kouga" thing funny. I was hoping someone would say something about that, and that someone turned out to be you! YAYNESS! Thanks for the compliment and the review! Well, according to my policy, here isa thank you/welcome hug. _HUG!_

**sakura4594 - **Wow, another new reviewer! Thanks for the short but adorable review. I think you make the record of the shortest review I've received so far. That makes you special...so you BETTER feel special, haha; just kidding. But seriously thanks and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future. _HUGS YOU! _That's a thank you/welcome hug. TTFN!

**AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow - **Thanks for reviewing...but I think your review either got cut off or had a misspelling. Hehe, thanks for the review and the "awesome" compliment on the story. Like the other new reviewers, you get a hug too! _HUG!_

**Mariks-Gurl21 - **Haha, I have updated at your persistence. Thanks for the compliment. It means alot! Thanks for the review. THAT means alot too! _HUG!_ That was a virtual hug in case ya didn't know, haha. I like the movie too. Hope you keep reading and I hope that I don't disappoint you along with other Swan Princess fans.

**XBlackRoseX909 - **YAY! You read afterall. Personally, I like Naraku; he's one of my favorite antagonists! I'm glad that you liked how I "portray" him; haha, I thought that I was doing a crummy job. Thanks for the review and your welcome on my reviews to YOUR story. Anyways, on the whole "you make me feel special" part. It's MY job to make people feel special! Well, you are going to have to wait a long time for the ending. I am contemplating on two different endings at the moment. Hopefully, this chapter was long enough for you to last until the next update... (_gives you a virtual hug!)_


	17. Remembrance of Her

_Disclaimer: _Me no owny Inuyashy. This fanfic is based on **the Swan Princess**.

**+Recap+ (Ch. 14)  
**…_The creature constricted me in one of its tentacles and I was in the air again. Its grip on me became tighter and tighter as I felt the blood circulation to my head stop and my lungs squeezed from the pressure. I kept gasping for oxygen but none of it came as I began thinking, _this is it, I am dead. Good bye, Father. I am sorry…

_Suddenly, I saw a shining blue light. The constriction loosened and I fell into the arms of Kikyo.  
__**End of Flashback  
**_**+End of Recap+**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 17 (Kagome's POV)  
**Naraku had given me a new outfit and ordered me to do something with my hair. The dress is black and has thick-deep purple embroidery. It was of an odd fashion though and I don't know whether Naraku wanted to show what Inuyasha was missing or just dressing me according to his nasty envisions. It looked nothing like a kimono or my old-torn dress. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice of what I could wear. I abided to his wishes and tied up my hair into a loose bun, hoping that 'that' would be enough to satisfy him.

Kagura, who had to help me get my 'outfit' on, explained that the dress was 'halter topped'. It tightened around my chest. My back was exposed down to where the "dress" finally wrapped around the lowest part of my back, which meant that my choice of hairstyle didn't help. The dress flared near the bottom. I felt like a prostitute about to be on display…

On my way back to the lake, the surrounding covers in an ominous pale mist. The once clear colors of the lush trees, green bushes, milky sky and even the russet ground look whitish as if they grew sick. It wasn't the violet miasma and I shiver from the eerie surrounding. The depressing scenery takes me back to the day Kikyo…vanished.

_**Flashback**_

_Air rushed to my tightened lungs and my eyes open to the vision of the priestess Kikyo who was holding me. Although her face was patted with bruises and soot, her beauty still radiated._

_I looked around and found the wicked monster's body-splattered guts and all-on the ground and Onigumo was nowhere in sight. I felt the back of my head, glad to see that it stopped bleeding. That is fortunately the same for my side. Many minor bruises and cuts surrounded these somewhat major wounds._

_When I stared back at Kikyo, tears brimmed on her ocher eyes as she embraced me. The sudden act of sorrow and relief overwhelmed me so much that I began to sob too. Her grief felt as if it were my own._

_After a few moments, she let me go and said, "Everything is all right, little one. Do not lament over the loss of a deceitful friend…for I, too, share that distress."_

"_Do you mean that Mr. Onigumo was your friend too?" I asked simply. _

_Kikyo smiled forlornly, "Yes, I had believed he was," she frowns, "however, he misconstrued my deeds of kindness, as acts of love. When he confessed his love for me, I did not react. Consequently, he took it as rejection and imprisoned me."_

_I became confused, "You are a powerful priestess. Couldn't you have escaped at any time?" _

"_True, I could have. Around the time Onigumo befriended you, he threatened to kill you if I escaped." Kikyo faces me, "I am an upright woman. I could never endanger the life a child at my own expense. I could never live with it." At that moment she flinched and fell to the ground. _

_I was so consumed in listening to her that I did not notice the blood trickling down her arms and legs, staining her priestess kimono. I searched around the eerie cave, looking for anything that could stop the bleeding, and grabbed pieces of cloth from a pile in the corner and neared her, dabbing every sign of blood on her body, "Why are you bleeding so much?"_

_She stared exhaustingly at me while lazily leaning her body against the cave wall near the ground, "Onigumo's violet haze soaked into my body and poisoned me."She glanced back at the cage and sleepily smirked, "When you are grown person, it is difficult to squeeze through the narrow bars." _

_Once I was almost finished covering her with cloth, she suddenly grabbed my hand. I listened and heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Onigumo holding a bottle of crimson. An insanely wicked smile pasted on his face as he chuckled maniacally. My eyes widened in terror when I remembered what the liquid was. Onigumo had told me that in his "research" he discovered a strong gelatinous substance that could obliterate a spacious area in a matter of seconds once exposed to the air. He called it "raze"._

_I yelled, "No, Onigumo! Don't d—" Before I could finish my sentence, Kikyo grabbed me, hooked me over her shoulder and ran. I heard hard stomping behind us and as I looked at the ground, a trail of Kikyo's blood blotted the rocky earth. _

_She ran several miles into the forest and then shoved me up and into a soft opening in a shady tree. "Stay here," she fervently told me. I insisted otherwise but she already left. In the tree, I was afraid of heights and could not bring myself to jump off and stop Kikyo._

_At first, only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like years. I was playing ping-pong with myself as to whether jump or stay. _

_After about an hour or two, I heard, "Kagome!" The sound of the voice calling me was familiar. "Where are you?" I realized that it was little Kouga and other foot soldiers. I smiled in relief and shouted, "Up here, Kouga!"_

_He walked under the tree and looked up to me. "Jump down!" he said with an immense smile on his face and his chibi-tail wagging excitedly. I shook my head so strongly that I ended up falling off the tree anyway. I panicked but fell into Kouga's arms. I was as surprised as he was, except for the fact that only he was the only one blushing. _

_I quickly hopped out and ran to the head captain. He smiled a relief and told me that they captured an insane man and went looking for me after they found out that I was at the scene of the crime. _

"_Did you find a priestess named Kikyo?" I asked after his explanation. "She's a pretty lady, wearing a red and white kimono," I further identified._

"_A priestess?" He thought for a bit, "No, your highness, we did not find anybody of that name or description." I stared at him with a questioned look. _

_I could have sworn that Kikyo went back to defeat Onigumo, not to run away. "I am an upright woman…" I remembered her say. She did not seem the type of person to tell lies. _

_I scrunched my eyebrows and turned to him, "Where did you find the crazy man?"_

"_Oh, we found him inside the cavern, near the palace, Princess."_

"_Huh?" I stared at the sky in bafflement. I could have sworn that Onigumo was chasing me and Kikyo to the outside. My eyes widened when I saw that the skies were not blue as when it first started that day. Instead they were a dark and thick gray fog. I realized that a portentous smog floated around the soldiers, Kouga and me. Then, light rain came as if the sky was crying for the loss of a loved one._

_Ever since that day, I never quite knew what had happened to Kikyo nor how my father knew of my encounters with Onigumo to arrest him. There were no rumors or evidence that Kikyo even existed after that incident. After that tragic day, I only heard of slight hints of her in stories and, sometimes, in my dreams. _

_While in my dreams…Kikyo would usually smile from her aloof yet beautiful face, swiftly turn her back to me, and leisurely stride into the dark-black distance._

_**End of Flashback**_

**TBC…**

* * *

I like **Kikyo,** but I hate her position in the real **Inuyasha series**. So...I'm making up for it in MY fanfic (You'll know what I mean later). If you didn't understand what I was trying to portray (about Kikyo), I would be glad to explain it. Just tell me either through email or review.**It'll hopefully clear in later chapters.**

_**Personal thanks to:  
**_**Archerelf - **Haha, yea you get hugs. I'm nice like that. I'm glad you liked "the last two lines with Sesshy and Kagura". In the original chapter, I didn't even consider putting the lines in, let alone typing them...but some people were complaining that the chapters were "too short", so I added them. Thanks for the awesome review and I hope to hear from ya soon! _Hugs again!_

**Nomadgirl66 - **Thanks for the compliment and the review! Inuyasha didn't exactly _get_ a new attack; he only developed it. Besides, its not really a new attack until he names it and actually uses it (_hint hint_). Anyways, thanks again and hope to hear from ya again!

**Chigiri Ikeda** - "huggles"? Haha, anyways, thanks for the review and the short but adorable encouragement. As my policy goes, new reviewers receive virtual "thanks/welcome" hugs, so here it is (for reviewing). _HUG!_

**raina - **Aah! Nice to hear...er read...from a constant reviewer. Thanks for your compliments on the last chappie. Hehe, well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear...er read...from you again (and again and again...)!


	18. Finally, Their Reunion

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha; therefore, you can't sue me. This fanfic is based on **the Swan Princess**.

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 18 (Kagome's POV)**

Before I leave, I check on the imp demon to see if he is all right. I find out that his name is Jaken who once led an imp tribe near the Valley of Souls. However, after losing a battle with some fairy demons, he was stranded by his fellow demons who believed that he had become a loutish leader. A fight with fairies? These imps must be pretty pathetic, but no offense to them.

He was still wounded from battle when he somehow passed through Naraku's barrier. I guess that he got through because Naraku was occupied with Inuyasha.

"Now tell me, human," Jaken starts, "Why is a mortal female so cherished by a demon such as Naraku?" He gets up and sits on a small boulder with his old-man staff in hand in front of him.

I laugh to myself. He tries to look so wise…when he really isn't. I kneel down in front of him, "Well, truthfully, I don't know. He says he wants me, but, maybe, the real reason is still unknown."

He thinks attentively as if analyzing my answer, "Hm, he _may_ be a …" his expression changes and he whispers into my ear.

He catches me off guard and I dumbly respond, "What? That does not make any sense."

Jaken frowns disappointingly yet humorously, "I am not as stupid as I seem, human. As I had said, I believe that he is not a full demon. From what _I _know, if one is not a full demon when one was conceived, then one is either a half-demon or something of that nature."

I mumble thoughtfully, "Hm, now, that makes sense since Naraku was once a man named Onigumo."

"Aye-," Before he can finish, Kagura steps in, scoffing at the sight of Jaken. Kagura looks strangely more agitated than usual, "Naraku says you are to leave NOW, wannabe priestess." I stick out my tongue at her immaturely, "What ever you say, incarnated whore."

Kagura grits her teeth but tries to act as if she was not upset, "Hm, a whore? What makes you say that?"

Eyeing her shadily, Jaken steps in, "I had informed this human Kagome of your previous situation with a lord. Word had it that the lord was Sesshomaru of Almaruse…"

"Oh, is that so…" Kagura lowly growls, "And that automatically makes me a whore!" She immediately raises her hand and strongly backhands Jaken across his face, well, actually his head since he is so small. He instantly bursts into sobbing tears, whimpering like a child. I struggle to choke back a giggle.

"Hmph, wimpy frog…" remarks Kagura before she twirls around to leave.

"Impudent wench," I hear Jaken mumble to Kagura. I stand up and bow respectfully to him, still trying not to laugh before I follow Kagura. I say good-bye to Shippo and Kohaku both of whom oddly do not want to look straight at me…probably because of my dress.

I start out for Inu Keep, the name of Inuyasha's castle, on the back of Naraku's black stallion. It is a "supposed" gift to me although it was still under Naraku's control.

Naraku orders me to give the horse a name. I stroke the stallion's fair mane, suddenly feeling serene, "Ebony." He is a massive animal, but incredibly easy to ride. He has a broad powerful back, yet is calm and steady. As if programmed, Ebony knows exactly where he is going and leads me to Inu Keep.

The morning sun is bright, and I soak in the warmth, missing it. Although the sun still shined in Valley of Souls, none of its heat and comfort ever reached me. Ebony trots quickly, so I don't even have time to mark any of my surrounding for a possibleescape.

After numerous miles, I catch a sight of Inu Keep. It is absolutely gorgeous from afar with it's white pearly wall and gold borders. The sunlight made it look like "the gateway to heaven". From the edges of the fortress, I could see the tops of the many Sakura (cherry blossom) trees that are in the immense front gardens.

As we near the castle, I find Kouga on guard with several other soldiers including Miroku who could not hide his relief or the fact that I, now, look like his type. The other soldiers would give either shrilly whistles or wink at me as I pass by. Kouga, oddly very tense, announces that he will take me to Inuyasha. My stomach flips with anguish, knowing what is about to occur when I finally meet Inuyasha after so many months.

After I dismount Ebony, I follow Kouga into a private courtyard where Inuyasha, naked to his waist, stands quietly staring at the drifting petals of cherry blossoms while gripping Tetsusaiga. My eyes soften, watching him as the gentle wind blows through his silver hair…it takes my breath away…

I gasp lightly at the wounds, one especially long row of stitches on the side of his neck and back. They look angry and I have to stop myself from running to him. My fingers automatically slip to my chest; feeling the Shikon necklace gives me comfort, but I'll be sorry to part with it.

Kouga clears his throat and Inuyasha spins around, "Kagome!"

It is only one word but is filled with so much emotion – surprise, relief, passion. I have to work hard at training my features into something like calm control or disinterest, "Inuyasha, I hope your wounds are healing all right."

He grins, "Surprisingly, little Rin is a gifted healer. You should meet her; both of you would have a nice conversation." He is referring to another of my small abilities: medicine and herbs.

Trying to act as disinterested as possible, I respond, "I'm sure I would."

My expression stops him from running to me and spinning me around in his arms. I can see and feel it is what he wants to do. There was always some connection between us; Sango had called it "lovers' link". There was proof like the time in Inuyasha and Naraku's battle.

I keep my shoulders stiff, my chin tilted high in a superior and standoffish manner. I had practiced with Shippo and it worked. For a while, Shippo thought I hated him and started whimpering, tears accumulating under his eyes. I stopped my act and hugged him, informing him that I was just "joking". Even Kohaku seemed convinced that somehow I had acquired Naraku's hatred.

Now, with Inuyasha, obviously smarter and keener than both Shippo and Kohaku, it is even harder. However, if I am going to pull this off, Inuyasha has to believe every word. Kouga nods to me, a strange look in his eyes, and leaves us.

I can see a sign of relief on Inuyasha's face when Kouga finally leaves. Then, Inuyasha just stares at me like an adorable puppy.

Suddenly remembering a trick I had learned from Onigumo, I probe gently into his mind. The surface is easy to feel – wonder, relief, and surprise. I go a bit deeper and I sense – compassion, love and a bit of lust. I try to deepen even more but I come to a block as if I bump into a mental wall or even an iron curtain. That scares me a bit since no one has ever done that before. I blink in astonishment and release him from my exploring of his mind.

He shakes his head, probably feeling dizzy and nauseous. He looks at me curiously somehow resembling a lost-cute-little puppy, and his twitching adorable white ears _do not_ help the situation…the situation that is about to take place with the problem that is going to arise.

**TBC…**

* * *

This chapter is what I call the rising action! I believe it is also called a "cliffhanger". The juicy stuff comes next! By the way, if you actually read the notes before and after the chapters, let me know! REVIEW! Thanks! 

**alicia** - Thanks for the compliment and the review! Sorry I didn't "update soon"...I kinda thrive on reviews, so when I don't get much...I don't update very often. Hope you get this and continue to give me feedback on this fanfic and whatnot. _Virtually hugs you!_

**XblackRoseX909 - **Yay! Finally, a person who is not a "Kikyo basher". Although I don't enjoy Kikyo/Inuyasha pairings very much, I don't think she's evil or anything like that. Thanks for the compliment and your continued reviews. I absolutely love **your** fanfics. I get "virtual" cookies...Yayness! _Hugs you back!_

**Mariks-Gurl21 - **Eh...hehe, I hope you didn't mean that literally. I don't believe I am evil '...The only way for you to know if Kikyo comes back or not is to continue to read (and review). Well, talk to ya later! _Hugs!_

**raina - **Hm...maybe your "premonition" is right, maybe it's wrong. Well, you'll find out on the next several chapters! Thank you deeply for your continued support! _Hug!_

**kouji - **Well, this was unexpected. I think you are the only AND first guy that reviewed for this fanfic so far. Sorry about the other fanfic...losing deep inspiration for it. I'm still trying to find a way to improve it without deleting it and reposting. I WILL update that fanfic when I have figured it out. Thanks for your support/input.


	19. Their Twisted Encounter

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha. Story is based on **Swan Princess**.

**Quoted from one of my awesome reviewers,**"_Ya know...not too many people are reviewing. Why do you think that is? If the other people like it, shouldn't they feel obliged to review telling you so? Or if they don't enjoy it, shouldn't they know that they are free to inform you of things you can improve on? These are not so much as rhetorical questions..."_

**+RECAP+  
**Kouga clears his throat & Inuyasha spins around, "Kagome!"

It is only one word but is filled with so much emotion – surprise, relief, passion. I have to work hard at training my features into something like calm control or disinterest, "Inuyasha, I hope your wounds are healing all right."

He grins, "Surprisingly, little Rin is a gifted healer. You should meet her; both of you would have a nice conversation." He is referring to another of my small abilities: medicine & herbs.

Trying to act as disinterested as possible, I respond, "I'm sure I would."  
**+END OF RECAP+**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 19 (Kagome's POV)**

"Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asks, taking two steps closer now that we are alone. He is about three feet away from me, but close enough for me to smell his sweet breath.

I bring my hand to my chin and pretend to think, "Not at all," I act as if Inuyasha is dumb in asking such a question, "Actually, he's really quite the charmer," I lie and lie and lie…

"Really? Well, your arms are a bit bruised." he inquires, looking unconvinced.

I stop my fingers from reaching my bruises and my eyes from looking. I remember the day before when Naraku had strongly gripped my arms and kissed me, "Oh, it was nothing."

He frowns, "It was that bastard Naraku!"

With much difficulty, I try ignoring his hostile tone, "He is a very clever man."

"He is an evil demon, Kagome." I can feel his temper rising again.

I completely agree, but let none of it show, "Actually, Inuyasha," I say, scolding his name, "his magic and power intrigues me."

One of his eyebrows shoots straight up, getting jealous, "What! How much?"

This is my cue. "So much that I have decided to stay with him forever."

He stares, motionless with his mouth slightly hanging open. Finally, just when I think I am about to crack under his glare, he says, "You're lying." He takes another step towards me, but I scoot back a bit with my mind battling against myself.

_OF COURSE I AM LYING!  
__But I can't let Inuyasha know that. His freedom, his life and his family's lives depend on my being convincing.  
__Why can't I just stay here and say that I was joking?  
__Easy! Because Naraku will curse Inuyasha and his family forever if I don't go back to him.  
__I can't do this! I'm lying to the one person I love!  
__But it is for Inuyasha's well being.  
__If I really love him, I wouldn't be doing this.  
__I am doing this because I love him._

Therefore, I turn away and pretend an interest with the heavenly cherry blossom trees that surround us. I know my eyes will be his key to seeing into my soul, "He offered to make me his Queen. He wants to share his powers with me and teach me all he knows…it's an opportunity I can't –"

He flares up, "THIS is rubbish and THAT is just bullshit, Kagome! It's all lies! How can you fall for it? He's just using you!"

"No, he's not, Inuyasha. H-he wants me."

Inuyasha moves a tad closer. His voice is whisper-soft, but I hear every word, "I want you too."

My eyes widen in surprise. I am thankful that my back is currently facing him so he could not see how much that statement affected me. I harden my face and swallow the sudden lump in my throat, "Well," I spin around to face him, determined to make this work, "I want Naraku."

_Eww! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!  
__I can't believe I just said that!  
__Well, I did…  
__Argh! Is this over yet?  
__Not until he is convinced_

Before I lose my nerve, I skin off the Shikon necklace that hangs from my neck and quickly place it in his hand, "You can have this back." As I place it in his hand, he roughly receives it along with my hand. When he was not letting either of them go, I yank my hand out of his grasp.

He stares at me, his head shaking with astonished disbelief, "You can't be serious, Kagome!"

"I am, Inuyasha, deadly serious." For this is how I feel, dead inside.

"And what did Naraku promise in return? To stop a curse that he can put on me and my family?"

I fight to hide my surprise, battling to keep my face smooth and appropriately bored, "But of course. It's a fair exchange."

Skepticism has reached his face, "What? A curse, really? I was only taking a VERY wild guess."

I give a face, hoping that I look bored, and clap dumbly, "Bravo…you want a medal?"

"Your life is more important, Kagome, than an exchange of promises that you have no way of knowing he is even going to keep!"

I place my hands on my hips calmly and assertively, "He will keep his promise, Inuyasha. I'll be there to make sure of it." There seems to be a battle of names going on. Every time he says my name, I have an urge to say his, except with disgust.

"Is that why you're staying?"

"No!" Wow, he is so close to the truth. "I want to stay."

"You're lying."

This time I have to convince him, "Look, I know this is difficult to accept, especially after…that night." I blush remembering the way his lips and hands felt on mine, but I force the memories away, "I've finally found a place for myself with Naraku. It's a cruel world. You are, in a way, an outcast because you are a half demon, but there are still others like you. I have the blood of a messed up 'priestess', and everyone, human and demon, hates humans who practice magic. There is a different between sorcerers and priests, sorceresses and priestess, you know, andI'm sick of the way people treat me! My father had to teach me in the middle of a forest instead of the big fields in our courtyard. The one person who had practiced magic did it in secrecy but was found and put into exile because of me. My father would have done the same to me if I wasn't his daughter. If your family found out, they'd turn me out like yesterday's trash. I want to live where I am welcomed, where I am accepted for what and who I am. You have to understand that, Inuyasha."

I know this will hurt, but I have to do it. I try to make my voice brim with hatred, "You were worse than all of them. When you found out, you told all the other kids and, together, all of you teased and tormented me. Then, when they got tired and left, you would try to console me, telling me that it was 'a joke'. Well, you know what? You are the joke. I thought you were my friend, but did you ever acknowledge our friendship in public? Even though everyone in the two kingdoms knew of our engagement?" His face fills with the look of total disgust but I continue, "I don't want to live like that, Inuyasha. With Naraku, I don't have to. I can work magic and improve my talents from a true magician and sorcerer."

"I will still challenge him."

"Aren't you listening?" Panic fills me, "There's no need. You're free. You and your family are still normal and not jinxed with one disaster after another. Don't they deserve that chance? And what about you? You can enjoy your life and marry that other girl." The 'other girl' is the girl that looked like me on my fifteenth birthday (chapter 3).

"Do you really think I am that shallow, Kagome? How can I go on knowing that I've left you with this monstrous bastard? On my behalf?"

"I WANT this, Inuyasha," I spin around, facing my back to him, to hide my brimming tears, "I don't want what you can offer." Right then, I turn around to see his expression.

This time my words have the effect I am looking for. But then his eyes flicker with disbelief, and he stubbornly repeats, "I will still challenge him, 'Gome."

Gosh darn it, how can this be so hard! I struggle to stop myself from screaming at him, "For goodness' sake, 'Yasha, aren't you listening!"

His eyes narrow as he looks at me shrewdly, "Why are you so edgy? Why is it so important that I do what you say?"

_Because it will all be for nothing…  
__…if you die!  
__Stop being so stubborn Inuyasha!  
__Don't make this harder for me than it already is!_

I shrug. Aiming for unconcern, I give myself a moment to invent something that will drive him away from me. It hits me, "I am afraid that someone might get hurt."

His face fills with relief and a fang-y smile forms, followed by a tender hand reaching out to me.

_Oh geez…he is stupid  
__Well, here comes plan B_

I ignore it, "It's possible, now that you are stronger, that you could hurt him."

His entire body freezes, anger rushes to his face and his adorable white ears flutter, "HIM!" I give a slight nod, unable to say anything more. His outreaching hand falls to his side and bunches into a white fist, "NARAKU? Are you protecting NARAKU now!"

Seeming rather bored and raise a hand to flip my hair in a sense of superiority, I reply, "Of course, who else?"

Inuyasha's mouth hangs open, fury raging in his eyes. Then his facial expression changes to utter sadness, "Do you love him?"

My chest tightens, and I swallow hard, "He is my life now. I want no other." With that said, I spin around on my heels and walk away. If I stood there, one more look at Inuyasha's stricken face and I would have broke down and told him everything. I get on Ebony and ride off to Naraku, but I will never forget the look on Yashy's face.

**TBC...**

* * *

A bit more dialogue than I ever wanted in a chappie…Forgive me if you got tired of the talking... 

If you do care, I would appreciate a REVIEW.

**_BIG THANKS to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate their continued support. BIG HUGS!_  
Nomadgirl66:** Hehe, yes, Inuyasha is cute. Thanks for your review!

**raina:** Thanks a bunch for being there since the beginning.

**XBlackRoseX909:** Haha, thanks for the cookie and the review. If you haven't checked out my profile yet, you should.

**Mariks-Gurl21:** Thanks for review! I updated faster because you asked me too.

**kouji: **ugh...boys and their fantasies, lol, just joking. Thanks for reviewing.


	20. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha…blah…blah, blah. Fanfic based on **the Swan Princess.**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 20 (Inuyasha's POV)**

I can't believe it. Kagome came back. I could've squeezed her to death; couldn't put a name to the emotions I felt.

Kouga brought her to me, still looking bitter & resentful. You can never know when that wolf boy would have mood swings since he acts as if he is a she-male constantly having his monthly cycle. I ignored his attitude as I sensed straight away that something about Kagome was odd.

Kouga left us alone, but still I couldn't go to her. She had this don't-touch-me, don't-come-anywhere-near-me, kind of look. At first I thought it was because Naraku hurt her physically, emotionally, or both. I was careful not to rush at her, but it turned out that he hadn't hurt her, at least that's the story she gave. I smelled that vermin Naraku on her & it pissed me off.

It is hard to believe any of it was true, but she was SO convincing. I seriously thought she had gone completely crazy, being all by herself in that valley with Naraku & that she-demon Kagura for a long time…

She's leaving now & I want to run after her, grab her, & bring her back, but my legs won't move. I feel shattered inside & I want to hate her.

ALL of **_her_** words referring to Naraku still rings in my head:

_'…H-he wants me.' _

_'I want Naraku.' _

_'I want to stay (with Naraku).' _

_'I WANT this, Inuyasha'…'I don't want what you can offer.' _

_'I am afraid that someone might get hurt'… 'It's possible, now that you are stronger, that you could hurt him.' _

_'He is my life now. I want no other.'_

I want to put my hands around her throat & shake some reality into her brain. I squeeze my hands into tight fists, & feel Kagome's necklace dig into my palm. I pull it over my head, wrapping my hand around it, remembering that day so many years ago when I gave it to her. She was so young that she thought it was a chew toy; she was so cute that it disgusted me, then.

I sigh reminiscing & wishing life was as simple as it was growing up. I fidget with the Shikon jewel as it reflects sunlight back & forth. I have never been so love stricken before. It is in times like these that I wish that I were a _full-fledged_ demon like Sesshomaru, not having emotions affect me as much.

Nevertheless, I can't give up yet. Not until I know of Kagome's true motives. If she didn't _fancy_ her abilities & her magic so much, I'd say for sure she was doing this for me. How can I tell what's the truth? She was very convincing. But, as long as there is even one chance she's sacrificing for me, I could never turn my back on her. I would rather die.

And die I might when I challenge Naraku. However, I'm not so stupid as to try again before I spend some time harnessing, training my powers.

Now, I see Miroku coming over to me, "Inuyasha, why is she leaving?"

I frown in agitation, "What do you mean 'why is she leaving'? She chose to, stupid."

He seems to sigh, being tired of me already, "What happened?"

"She just came to tell me that she wants Naraku, _not me,_ & to stay with him now & forever, again_, not me_," I mockingly say as I dangle the Shikon necklace in his face, "Oh, yeah, & to give this nifty collar back to me too."

Miroku continues to stare at me, "There is no need for sarcasm, Inuyasha. Will you still fight Naraku?"

"Hey, don't be my mother, Monk-y. No matter what she said, I will still challenge that so-called 'demon sorcerer'."

"Hm, I see. That is strange…" Miroku averts his eyes & trails off in thought as he walks away.

I stand in confusion of the way that he is acting & turn to the cherry blossoms flowing with the wind. And just when I think I am enjoying the 'great outdoors', Kouga calls me, "Mutt-boy, mommy's calling for you."

"Shut up! I'm coming." I grab my red tunic top & put it on, rushing into the main chambers.

Before I arrive, I already hear Sesshomaru arguing with some people.

I roll my eyes & am about to open the door when I hear weird whispers from the next room. I slide over to that door & lean my sensitive fluffy-white ear against it.

"Is something wrong?" asks a female voice.

"Yes, but it isn't with me," replies the other voice. Right away, I recognize the voices as Sango & Miroku.

Miroku heaves a sigh, "Something went horribly wrong when Kagome came back this morning."

Sango gasps, "SHE was here, & YOU didn't tell me!" I hear a smack & chuckle quietly, knowing that Miroku was slapped for both groping Sango & for her lack of information.

"I was on duty & I couldn't leave my post, Sango. Besides, Kagome knew straight away what she wanted & she wanted to speak with Inuyasha…alone."

"Then how do you know that there is something wrong if they had a private conversation?"

"That is simple," starts Miroku, "Because when I spoke with Inuyasha after Kagome left, he was being _very_ rude & obnoxious."

"Um, isn't he ALWAYS like that?" asked Sango skeptically.

They briskly laugh, causing me to growl. Miroku stops, "Yes, but now, he is more so… Did you just hear a noise?"

"No, I don't think so, but I'll go & check." At that sentence, I freak out & search for a hiding place. I run quickly but as quietly as possible & turn at the next corner, leaning against the wall, comforted that they didn't catch me snooping.

I hear the wooden double-door open & closed shortly.

I am relieved & walk back to the main chamber, still hearing Sesshomaru talking very loudly. I open the double-doors & see Sesshomaru & Kouga about to leap on each other in fury, more so of Kouga's part than Sesshomaru. Mother is standing on the side, trying to referee.

"You can not do that, Kouga," yells Sesshomaru, trying to look nonchalant.

"And why not, Horse Fucker!" shouts Kouga.

My mother gasps, "Kouga!" She is about to step in, but I stop her.

Sesshomaru continues, "Stop calling me dim-witted names! You cannot just make Kagome stay here against her will—"

Kouga scoffs, "Whoever said I was gonna MAKE her stay, Sesshomaru! I could see CLEARLY that she WANTED to stay—"

Sesshomaru puts on his usual indifferent face, "If she _wanted_ to stay, then why did she leave?"

"Because she wanted to," I but in, "She CHOSE to leave me & return to Naraku."

Kouga becomes infuriated, "WHAT! What do you mean 'you'?" He rushes to me & yanks the collar of my shirt, "What the hell did you do to make her abandon us!"

I get pissed off, "Nothing, bitchy Cougar! She told me word for word 'I WANT NARAKU'!"

A wind current builds in the room & I push Kouga roughly onto the floor. "Stay away from me…" As I leave the room, the flow of wind subsides.

I madly march to the gardens to lighten my rage. I breathe in deeply & my gaze goes to the rose bushes as I hold out my hand to them. I concentrate on one bush & curl my fingers. Suddenly, the rose buds begin to bloom at an incredible speed. When I coil my fingers into a fist, the roses shrivel up & die in an instant. I carelessly smile, now knowing that I have the power to control a bit of nature. The question is how does _this _help _me_ defeat that son of a bitch Naraku?

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hm, the aftermath._ Agh…kinda hard to keep Inuyasha in character. Is he even IN character? Well, let me know if I should change anything.**So sorry that it's kinda short withno action, but this is needed for the better chapter after. **REVIEW! 

**_Thanks a bunch to you people who reviewed last chapter (YOU ARE AWESOME):  
_XBlackRoseX909  
x3forgott3n dreamz (AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow)  
Nightmare800  
Princess d'Etoile  
raina  
kouji**


	21. Inuyasha's Tempest Breaker

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on **The Swan Princess** & I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter dedication to**...(drum roll then happy music plays)** XBlackRoseX909!** _Read her fanfics, you d-mn people!_ Hehe...hopefully you aren't smart enough to figure out what word that was... my brother thought the word was "dumb", which it isn't so I gave you people a REALLY big clue.**_

* * *

Apology in advance for profanity and "heinous" language. _**

In order to avoid being butchered, the foul language shall be "bleeped" out. I know I have not done this in the before chapters, but there wasn't enough of them for me to censor then. If you are old enough to read the story, you should be able to guess the words.**

* * *

Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 21 (Inuyasha's POV) **

The next several weeks pass in a blur. I become anxious for news of Kagome as she remains at the Valley of Souls with Naraku. And I _feel_ him now, his demonic aura, his energy; something I had not expected to gain a short while ago. He grows edgy. I guess that's because he can sense my powers growing & it makes him uneasy. I feel Kagome too…

I train daily & every day I grow a bit stronger. Miroku & Sesshomaru have been constantly helping me, pushing me into new areas of ability, only because I _need_ to get stronger faster. Kouga doesn't seem to do much. He just sits under the same tree either snoozing or bragging about how he _supposedly_ is better than me.

"Hey, Inu-trasha! Why do you keep swinging your sword like a puny human girl? It's not like that Tetsusaiga of yours is a toy. You seem to be getting weaker as each day passes. So much for the 'training'," yells Kouga from his 'napping' tree.

Sesshomaru is insulted & glares at him, "Are you implying that _my _training—with little aid from Miroku—as being useless, wolf?" Miroku looks at Sesshomaru coldly.

Kouga tiredly takes a glimpse at Sesshomaru, "I ain't talking to you, Sesshomaru. I'm just telling mutt-face about the cruel truth…that he is a weakling."

I recklessly point Tetsusaiga at him, finally losing my cool & retorting, "Why don't you shut up, b----y Cougar! It's not as if I've seen _you_ do any better! And if you are going to insult me, do it with my correct NAME, you b------!"

Kouga jumps up & shouts while stomping his foot like a kid, "I'm not a f---ing cougar! I'm a wolf, not a cat! Those cats can kiss my a--! I can call _you_ what ever name I want, Inu-washer!"

We snarl and growl at each other until Sesshomaru interrupts, "I am surrounded by mongrels & idiots! Kouga, I demand you to spar with Inuyasha since you think you can do so much better. If you don't, I will slice your head off, eat your eyes like candy; spill out your guts & feed them to Ah-Un."

Miroku & I twitch, remembering how scary Ah-Un looked when we were younger. Ah-Un is Sesshomaru's pet, a twin-headed mini dragon, that father gave him when he was born. It always tried to snap people's heads off, so he made it wear a muzzle unless it was eating its meals. Sesshomaru & Rin seem to be the only ones who can tame it without the muzzle lately.

Kouga gulps & obediently stands in front of me, ready for combat. Sesshomaru continues with his commands, "Miroku, I want you to—"

Miroku sweat drops & nervously butts in, "Uh, heh-heh, I just remembered that I-eh have to-uh reproduce the human race, um, with Sango-uh right now." He scoots away & then charges into a run, "Sorry! Bye!"

We continue to stare at the direction of Miroku's escape, rather sickened by his imaginative explanation. "That was way too much _disturbing_ information," states Kouga.

"That is rather so," agrees Sesshomaru, equally disturbed. I just sigh, knowing that Miroku just said that because he didn't want to be on Sesshomaru's bad side…as if there was ever a good side to him in the first place. Sesshomaru turns to us, expecting us to start.

I call out to Kouga, "All right, are you still gonna fight me or not?"

Kouga turns to me in his fighting stance, "Definitely, mutt-boy."

He begins the fight by charging straight at me with incredible speed. I slightly dodge him, his nails scraping my tunic. Before I have time to react, he spins around & swings his leg into my ribs. I grunt from the twinge, but step forward & punch his face. We both slide back, holding our minor wounds.

Kouga wipes some blood from his lips, "That was a quick punch; caught me by surprise. That was pretty slick of you, Inuyasha."

"There's more where that came from," I said while gripping my ribs, "Now, it's time for some real fun." I pull out Tetsusaiga & swing it down at Kouga who easily avoids it. I continue recklessly slashing Tetsusaiga at him & each time he effortlessly evades my sword, just as I predict. I see him smirk, most likely thinking I am "no match for him". Then, suddenly, after one of my attempted slashes, he swings his right leg roughly at my face. I flinch from the surprised pain & start to fall over at the force, but I quickly recover & roll onto my knees.

Once I set my eyes on him, Kouga tries another kick to my head. At the last second, I duck under his swinging leg, grabbing his other leg with my free hand. I yank his leg towards me & Kouga plummets unto the grass-infested-but-solid ground. He groans but swiftly bounces his other leg off the dirt, knocking it into my chin.

I reflexively release his leg & turn aside, holding onto my aching jaw. While on his back, Kouga flips up & forward onto his feet, using no hands. I panic slightly & scramble to my feet, barely missing another of his attempted kicks. I firmly hold Tetsusaiga before me. "Heh, you like using your legs a lot don't you, Cougar," I state disdainfully.

Kouga growls, "What's it to you, mutt!" He ruthlessly slams his fist into my gut. Air rushes out of my lungs & my other vital organs unwillingly rearrange themselves in my body. I unfortunately drop Tetsusaiga. For a split second, I actually contemplate on the probable reality that Kouga might be stronger than me, but then, I quickly choose to ignore it & punch the side of his face. He seems to wince & sharply shoves me away from him. I try to balance myself, but end up toppling over to my rear. Tetsusaiga isn't far from me though.

"Hah! You are definitely weak, Inu-trasher. At this rate _I'll _be the one to kill you instead of Naraku," says Kouga, panting, "Why the hell would Kagome want to be with an ugly & pathetic half-breed like you? No wonder she left to stay with Naraku!"

I furiously snarl at him with my voice unusually more demonic, "You shut the f--- up you _canis_ b------!" As I grip Tetsusaiga, a powerful wind current hustles the surrounding area. A demonic air stream coils Tetsusaiga while I take it over my head. About to say 'Wind Scar', my mouth shouts, "TEMPEST BREAKER!" As I clash it to the ground, six thunder-like shafts of light, making a loud screech, instantly slice the moist earth darting towards Kouga. Silver wind-razor-straight blades surprisingly appear from the stirring air current around me & accompany the beams to Kouga.

Gazing at Kouga's shocked face, I gape because he looks terrified. I glance at Sesshomaru who also looks stunned even under his blank mask. Kouga jumps to the side dodging the main rays, but he isn't so lucky with the razor blades. They fortunately only scrap him from head to toe. Even though I practically proved Kouga wrong about my weaknesses, I didn't want him dead. When the wind finally subsides, Kouga plops to the ground while wheezing loudly.

I smugly grin and confidently hold Tetsusaiga over my shoulder, trying to look unsurprised, "Heh, why are you so shocked?" He glares at me & I continue, "Still think I don't stand a chance against Naraku?"

Kouga is about to pounce on me when Sesshomaru comes in, "All right, enough training. Let's go inside." He turns to leave, but he notices that Kouga hasn't moved, "NOW, captain of the guards!" Kouga hastily turns to go, but not before growling at me. I chuckle, sheath Tetsusaiga & follow them.

When we got inside, there was a surprise waiting for us. My mother grins, "Ah, you are finally back. I want all of you to meet a friend who will be staying with us for a while."

I look at the 'guest'. My mother speaks again, "This is Lady Kaede." I stare at the old sack of a woman…what a waste of air. I glance at Sesshomaru who is thinking the same thing.

Little Rin excitedly jumps up & down, "Isn't it great, Lord Sesshomaru & Prince Inuyasha? I learned about herbal healing & medicines from her. From what I also know, she taught Princess Kagome for a while too."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, granny," I suddenly remember. I saw Kaede at Kagome's fifteen-year party & a few times before that. Those times must've been when Kagome was studying with her.

"Ah, I remember ye, now. Inuyasha is it? Ye were that irritating little-white-haired demon who was consistently infuriating petite Kagome. Aw, yes, 'stupid old lady' I recall ye always calling me. Haha, indeed, the times those were."

She & my mother laugh. I hear Kouga snigger, "hehehe, stupid…" I scowl at him.

Little Rin, not really understanding what is going on, starts laughing as well. I look at Sesshomaru who still had his modest face on, but I knew that inside he was either laughing at my childhood idiocy or mocking me for such impudence.

Once again, I am the laughing stock of the family. Being almost 19 years old, I should be used to it…but I'm not.

"Ha Ha," I sarcastically laugh, "Very funny. Little Rin, why don't you patch up Kouga's wounds."

"Okey Dokey!" Rin grins, "Come Mr. Kouga!" She takes his hand & pulls him away, out of my hair & gone from my sight.

I turn to Kaede, "So, old granny, how long will you be staying?"

She blinks, "I do not know, Inuyasha. It depends on thy gracious mother."

"Oh, you are too kind, Lady Kaede," blushes my mother from her flattery, "You may stay as long as you need."

"From the looks of it…that isn't very long," I laugh.

My statement receives a whack on the head from mother, "That is rude, Inuyasha! Mind your manners like your dear brother." She gestures to Sesshomaru while I hold back the chuckle that was coming up my throat. If only she knew, what he does in his vacation & spare time.

**TBC…**

* * *

Hopefully you read the battle scene thoroughly. I thought it was pretty good; rather difficult to write/type what I pictured in my head. **(Thanks to my brother who helped with me with the fighting choreography and Inuyasha's new move) **REVIEW! _(sorry for misspellings, grammar errors, and spacing issues)_ By the way, the "bad words" will be bleeped out only when they occur frequently in a chapter. If you have any comment(s) about this, feel free to review or email me. 

**_Awesomeness PEOPLE! Thank you for your continuing support:  
_  
Archerelf** - It is very obvious that he does get mad, but what isn't obvious are the reasons as to why he gets mad, and, even then, there are different degrees to his rage. Sometimes he can be obnoxious, other times he can be rude. Sometimes he's arrogant, and other times he can be full of wrath.On top of all that, I'm doing this story in first person, meaning that I have to get inside his head and express what he thinks and feels. Well, anyways, I hope you get my point. Thanks for reviewing and I hope I don't disappoint ya.

**x3forgott3n dreamz - **Thank you; thank you; thank you! Much gratitude for your encouragement.

**XBlackRoseX909 - **Thanks! Of course, you'd definitely want to know what happens next. Hehe, just kidding. I love _your _stories! Thanks again for the reward! I'm still trying to find a way to get some more publicity for your stories... Heh, well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! _I'm honored that you enjoy a story written by a low author such as myself (bows down respectfully)_

**Nightmare800 - **Aww, of course you are awesome. Don't let other people tell you otherwise! Ya know, now that I think about it, the story _wouldn't_ go as well "if he was his normal self." Thanks a bunch for that insightful observation!

**raina - **Thank you so0o much! You expressed exactly what I thought of it! I guess keeping him as close as possible in character is better than making him totally different unless it was necessary. Thanks again!

**kouji - **LOL, dude, I don't know why you usually review after raina. Why don't you try not being the last person to review? I don't think he's turning into the guy version of Kagura...you'll see later on. I can make my chapters as long as I want and as short as I want, so deal with what you are given! Haha, just kidding. Thanks for the review!


	22. Mother & Scavenger Hunting

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha and this fanfic is still based on** the Swan Princess.  
**

There's a special for all you people! (Since I've been absent)…Tell me what you think of it.

**_RECAP_  
**I turn to Kaede, "So, old granny, how long will you be staying?"

She blinks, "I do not know, Inuyasha. It depends on thy gracious mother."

"Oh, you are too kind, Lady Kaede," blushes my mother from her flattery, "You may stay as long as you need."

"From the looks of it…that isn't very long," I laugh.

My statement receives a whack on the head from mother, "That is rude, Inuyasha! Mind your manners like your dear brother." She gestures to Sesshomaru while I hold back the bile that was coming up my throat. If only she knew, what he does in his vacation & spare time.  
**_End of RECAP_**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 22 (Inuyasha's POV)**

"No, you cannot! I will not allow it, Inuyasha," screams my mother. It is early in the morning and she caught Miroku and me trying to sneak out of the castle again. Sango is standing on the side, tapping her foot impatiently while glaring at Miroku. If you think he has it tough, you think wrong. **I** have Sesshomaru and Kouga staring me down also. Lady Kaede seems indifferent.

"But why can't I go? I've been training none stop all this time. You've seen me. I can practically control nature by just flicking my clawing fingers!"

My mother scoffs, almost breaking into tears, "THAT is beside the point, son! If you leave now, you will miss the ball that we are holding here tomorrow night!"

I stare, gaping at her. I am trying to rescue Kagome from the clutches of a treacherous demon while she is worried about some stupid dance! What the hell is wrong with this picture? A mother is supposed to encourage and support her children.

Miroku strongly glares at my mother, "Lady Izayoi! I am greatly disappointed in your reaction to this! How can you put a frivolous event before the life of your son's fiancé, your to-be daughter-in-law? Not only that, but the life of the whole kingdom. How can you possibly have a ball when the people who are supposed to attend are dead? We don't know how much stronger Naraku has become, and I'm sure he's not sitting around unprepared. You may not feel his evil aura, but —"

My mother frantically points an accusing finger at Miroku, "I have had enough! You do not speak to the Queen of Almaruse like this! That is treachery. I have a right, no, an obligation to slam you into the dungeons!"

She turns to Kouga who is leaning against the wall in the far corner of the throne room. "Captain of the guards, you take this so-called monk to the prisons and chain his hands to the walls!"

Kouga widely eyes her, but he doesn't move. Sesshomaru steps in, "Woman, what do you think you are doing?"

Mother turns to Sesshomaru mockingly and glares, "_You_ do notspeak to _me_ in such a degrading tone!" She oddly smirks, "You think you are so high and mighty, just because you are a full-fledged demon, don't you? Well, I have a mind to correct that _little _philosophy of yours—"

Suddenly, the huge double doors swing open. Little Rin runs in panting and stops right in front of my mother. She spends a few seconds catching her breath, "Milady, um, please don't –I mean I'm sorry for eavesdropping, um…" She suddenly seems at a loss of words and continues to stare at mother innocently.

Mother looks fiercely down at her, "Little girl, you do NOT perform such mockery in front of the Queen!" With that, she quickly raises her hand and slaps Rin square across the face. We all gasp/stare as Little Rin falls down hard from the impact. She grunts and whimpers as she struggles to her feet and scrams behind me.

Sango confronts my mother, "That was uncalled for!" Before she can say anything else, Mother punches her and then knees her hard in the gut causing Sango to tumble down the small stairs where she seems to have passed out. Miroku hurries to Sango, holding her limp form in his arms as he wipes off some blood streaming down one side of her mouth.

This is starting to become a living nightmare, one that I can't wake up from. My mother was never _this _strong or at least ever gave the impression that she was. Kouga and I continue to stand aghast as Mother starts to breathe like a raging bull. She slowly but ominously turns her head to me as if I was her next victim. However, she doesn't come anywhere near me…Sesshomaru is now in front of her. She glares at him, but he stays calm…like he always seems to be. He slants his head towards her and seems to examine her face.

Mother begins to growl, but stops when Sesshomaru's knuckles gently caress one side of her face. Her eyes widen and Sesshomaru speaks in a much deeper voice, "Izayoi…"

_+Special _**Change to Sesshomaru's POV+  
**I hear Izayoi gasp as her angry glare transforms into a loving stare. I know it is my father that she sees, but it does not matter to me as long as it stuns her long enough for me to remove_ it_ from her body.

Straight from the beginning of the morning, I had noticed something was odd about her. She was not the kind and understanding human that everyone else had seemed to grow accustomed. From my recollections, she had never raised a hand on a _child_ for 'mockery' nor scolded _me _for that same reason. Before this, she had never used her high title for power in an argument or raised it up to use as a basis for punishment.

My conclusion is that somehow, someway she had unwillingly acquired a domineering demon…a creature of possession. I had not thought that my impersonation of father would work, so I never thought of what to do afterwards. As I contemplate my next move, the female whispers, "Inutaishou, my dearest." She grabs my fluffy boa and pulls me into a light embrace with her arms holding unto my chest and boa. She sobs calmly as I (and everyone else) watch a demon drift out of Izayoi.

I lazily stare at its clumsy escape as Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and easily slashes it. Izayoi's knees give out and she falls to my right side. I catch her and she rests in my one arm.

We all seem to spend a moment of silence until the old humanpriestess murmurs, "Aye, I see now. Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I have always underestimated thee.Thou hast become very knowledgeable in the ways of us, humans."

I lowly scoff as Inuyasha scratches his head in confusion. Rin peeps from behind Inuyasha and scurries over to examine Izayoi. "She seems so peaceful," inquires the little girl as she rubs her red and sore cheek. She continues to stare sadly at her, "For a second, she reminded me of my stepmother…her rage and selfishness."

Inuyasha comes over and kneels next to the girl, "What do you mean, Little Rin?"

"My stepmother wasn't a very nice person, nor was she ever happy. She got mad many times usually for the silliest reasons. I had heard from other people that she was once happy. When they would tell me that, I would inwardly sneer, 'Lies! The female lunatic that constantly beats me and screams at me was once genuinely happy? Are they talking about the same woman who laughed in my face, shouting that 'I was lucky to be born while the other important children were born to be lucky'?"

She balls her fist, trying to hold back tears. She forcefully shuts her eyes and harshly punches the ground, mumbling profanity. Every two, three seconds, one can hear the words "stupid" and "bitch" escape her mouth. I am a bit appalled since she seemed too innocent to know of such words, but then again, she was a peasant. That meant that she had heard bottom-class language all her life.

_+Special_ ends, reverting back to **Inuyasha's POV**+

I am clueless as to exactly what happened, but the only clear thing is that my mother was possessed. Sesshomaru is very keen, that much I admit. I still wonder how he was able to imitate father so well.

I stare pitifully at Rin, feeling sorry for her. I turn to look for Miroku and Sango, but only find Kouga still leaning against the wall and looking oblivious from the recent events. Lady Kaede left too. She seemed awfully quiet, but then again, she is sort of a pacifist unless there was no other choice.

My mother suddenly regains consciousness and the first thing that comes out of her mouth is "How long have I beenout?" I give a shocked look. She hurriedly gets to her feet and starts to lightly bark statements, "Oh no, I have to get the ball ready. I have to check the guest list. Did anyone RSVP? Of course, they would. I have to get the ballroom set up. I still have to test the food, both the hors d'oeuvres and the entrées. I have to make sure if the orchestra has rehearsed their songs. I have to check if they _even_ have songs. I have to-"

"Mother, calm down. Can we get back to the situation at hand here?" I am getting dizzy with all her rambling. "Miroku and I are going to look for Kagome." She opens her mouth, but I stop her, "No, mother, stop. I promise that we will be back in time." She sighs and reluctantly nods.

Thirty minutes later I am outside of the castle walls, armed with my Tetsusaiga and a mangy wolf. I also bring along a bow and arrows just in case. I didn't see Miroku and gave up looking for him. He's probably better off with Sango anyway. Sesshomaru is coming along, only because he wants revenge from _you-know-who_. We begin tracking down a familiar path, one where the sun shone brightly, dancing colorfully over the dirt and makeshift road. It is an incredible, brilliant and dazzling day; everything seems so alive yet very silent.

After about15 miles of walking, we come across "the spot", the place where Kagome's father died, and the place where Kagome was taken away from me. Everything has almost fully decomposed and nearly unrecognizable to our eyes.

After a few moments, we briskly scanter off toward the Valley of Souls. Of course, we don't go straight for it. I had previously told Kouga and Sesshomaru that we are to "wander" around and close to it. Eventually, Naraku and/or Kagura will show up and that is when we will get them. Sesshomaru added for all of us to be very cautious since Naraku was a sorcerer of all sorts and could probably take any form. That was when I remembered Kagome's father's words_…It's not what it seems…_(Ch. 5)

I keep my dog ears alert more than ever, so much so that I am constantly imagining that I hear things. For a moment, I could have sworn I heard fish swimming over my head -.-

We meander around for several hours with no luck. The sun is no longer overshadowing us, but drifting to the dark abyss once known as the sky. Kouga actually shut his big mouth the whole time, or so I thought.

"Damn it! We are wasting our fucking time with your stupid plan, mutt!" Kouga slams his leg into one of the trees causing its leaves to come drifting down. He opens his mouth to cuss me out, but Sesshomaru shuts him up abruptly by wrapping his claws around Kouga's neck and slamming him against that same tree. I look pitifully in their direction. _Poor tree_, I thought.

Sesshomaru tells him to shut up, and suddenly, we hear unnatural sounds. Sesshomaru releases Kouga and tries to sense where the strange sound was coming from.

We all avert our eyes to the left and then to the right. We creep over to the noise. Once we finally got about 50 feet closer, Sesshomaru slide behind a nearby tree while Kouga does the same. I scoff and jump up a tree, bending my knees to rest on one of branches (like in the show…like an animal). My eyes suspiciously hang over the distance, expecting to find someone or something…suspicious. Gosh, screw adjectives…

I gape at the strange scene before me and glimpse at Sesshomaru and Kouga's reactions. They are surprised too, except Sesshomaru looks awfully more pissed off than anything else. I turn back to watching…

…not so Little Rin…

…sobbing and crying…

into the arms…

…of a boy, whom I thought was dead.

I knew that Rin had met with Kohaku since she even mentioned it before, but I never really believed it until now. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I thought she was lying. I chuckle; _all those weird sounds were from Rin crying_. She must've gotten out of the castle some time after we had already left.

Kohaku rests his hands on Rin's shoulders, so he could see her face, "C'mon, Rin, what are you crying about?"

Little Rin does not answer immediately and tries to avert her eyes away from him, "It's not anything big. I am okay now, so I'll see later."

Kohaku frowns slightly, "You wouldn't cry about anything small. I know you long enough to figure that out." He lifts her chin, so he can make eye contact, "The last time you cried, your whole village was destroyed."

Just as Rin shoves him away, some ogre youkai (demons) unexpectedly appear. One of the bigger ones grabs Little Rin puts a strange looking piece of cloth over her nose and mouth. Rin muffles with tears penetrating her vision until she suddenly loses consciousness. Kohaku pulls out his mini-scythe chain and drives it into the youkai's chest. As he yanks it out, blue slime pours out as the demon drops dead. Scared, the other four youkai trudge off.

Kohaku picks up Rin away from the corpse and looks around, not knowing exactly what to do. He makes a strange whistle in combination with some small howls. Sesshomaru and I look at each other, thinking the same thing. He's calling for 'trouble'.

**TBC…**

* * *

There…five effing pages. Anyway, I am thinking of starting another fanfic, a contemporary short story of Miroku and Sango, short as in, way shorter than this.  
Two choices:  
**1)** Post it after finishing this fanfic (o0o…that's gonna be a while) 

**2)** Post it now (even though it sucks like…heck)

_Choose_, if you decide to **review**. Thank you for your time!


	23. New Emotional Surprises

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha. Fanfic based on **Swan Princess**.

**_Special_ Notice: **Integration of Inuyasha's POV and Kagome's POV in this chapter. Now, you get to see both as they are happening. ENJOY!

**

* * *

+RECAP+  
**Kohaku frowns slightly, "You wouldn't cry about anything small. I know you long enough to figure that out." He lifts her chin, so he can make eye contact, "The last time you cried, your whole village was destroyed." 

Just as Rin shoves him away, some ogre youkai (demons) unexpectedly appear. One of the bigger ones grabs Little Rin puts a strange looking piece of cloth over her nose and mouth. Rin muffles with tears penetrating her vision until she suddenly loses consciousness. Kohaku pulls out his mini-scythe chain and drives it into the youkai's chest. As he yanks it out, blue slime pours out as the demon drops dead. Scared, the other four youkai trudge off.

Kohaku picks up Rin away from the corpse and looks around, not knowing exactly what to do. He makes a strange whistle in combination with some small howls. Sesshomaru and I look at each other, thinking the same thing. He's calling for 'trouble'.  
**+End of RECAP+**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 23 (Inuyasha's POV)**

All three of us stare attentively. A few moments later, we see something coming our way…some green ball near the ground. For some odd reason, my youkai vision cannot pick up who or what it is…at least not right away.

When the figure comes near Kohaku, the green ball – some imp demon – starts to wave his twin-headed stick over Rin a bit. I am about to jump in to stop him since it looks like "witchery", but Sesshomaru blocks me, telling me with his eyes not to venture out because he does not sense a bad aura coming from the imp no matter how pathetic it seemed.

The imp later gives a nod and speaks with a really raspy-high-pitched-male voice, "She is all right. Kohaku, take her back to…uh…wherever she is from, or at least near it." Kohaku looks relieved and nods, gladly carrying Little Rin on his back out of the area.

The imp demon sighs and trudges back to…wherever he came from. As he gets smaller and smaller, I hear a growl from Kouga. I glare at him, but stop when I realize that he is signaling for us to follow the little guy. So we three go to trail the imp at a safe pace.

**

* * *

(Kagome's POV) **

The moon appears early today, almost in the same sky as the setting sun. Nevertheless, it is still day out. I change into my human form with no feeling of remorse or joy. It's a routine.

I had heard Kohaku's cry for help, _literally_ although he really wasn't crying. Jaken heard also and informed me that he would be right back. A while ago, we found out that he was "immune" to the miasma barrier, maybe it has to do with his pathetic demon-ness. I mean, he is still affected by it but only with small-side effects like coughing, eye irritation, and itchy skin.

This realization came when he had decided to try and run out earlier this morning while we were struggling to come up with escape plans, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Naraku doesn't see_ everything _and he seems to be hazy nowadays. I gave up convincing Jaken otherwise and told him that if he died, I wasn't going to mourn over his idiotic act (actually I would laugh). He could pass through and come back with not much problem…I envy him.

Anyhow, Jaken left already and I'm sitting neatly on the lush ground. "I'm alone again…" Suddenly, Naraku comes, eyeing me weirdly, probably because I am talking to myself aloud. I queerly stare at him long and hard, then turn away, "Yep, I am _definitely_ alone."

Naraku smirks, "You will be even more so if you continue with that attitude."

I glare at him, that jerk. I get up and turn around so my back is facing him, "Well, if you continue with _yours_, you won't get anything from me."

Naraku seems intrigued, as I wanted, "Oh? Since when was I ever going to get anything from you?" I hear him take some steps closer…bingo.

I turn my head to him and eye him slyly while smirking, "Since I decided too…baka." Naraku smiles smugly. See, I said 'baka' in the way a female flirts with a male that she is supposedly interested in. Interestingly enough, I am still wearing my whore outfit, giving me the upper hand…I hope.

I ease up to him, getting as close as possible without being too close. This doesn't work; Naraku pulls me into him. I luckily don't falter and continue my impression of sexual interest, "You see, Naraku, I've been deprived of 'adult relations' especially being around 'boys' and old demons all this time." I say this while swerving a finger over his chest and slightly entangling my other hand in his hair.

Naraku seems to believe me and slides his hands from my arms to my lower hips lustfully, pulling me closer so our bodies have contact. I hate to admit it, but it's kinda exciting…well, that's how my body is reacting; my brain is screaming out for de-contamination. I rub my hands slowly over his muscular chest and remark longingly, "I need a 'man' to help me with my deprivation."

His blood-red-gorgeous eyes glint hazily in deeper desire; he can _feel_ my hands unmistakably since he is only wearing a hakama. I smirk again, bringing my palms firmly to his chest and pushing him back _hard_ until he slams into a tree. I know he let me do it, only because he thinks I want to 'tease' him. No matter how gross this seems, I'm actually enjoying it… but for a different reason.

I come over, softly grip my left hand on the side of his neck and slide my other hand into his top. I enclose the gap between our foreheads, rubbing our lower bodies together as well. "Is my need what you want, Naraku-kun?" I enticingly and slowly lick his lips and, at that moment, he gives a short gasp and his inner demon growls.

Next thing I know, my back lies on the lush grass and Naraku is on top of me. He rests his forearms in either side of my head, careful not to pull my loose hair. I look at him, but I am no longer staring at Naraku's crimson eyes…but rather, his past self – Onigumo's – brown and relatively normal orbs.

He softly caresses one side of my face with his right hand, "You have no idea how much that act affected me…Kagome."

Tears accumulate in his eyes, "I deeply – deeply care about you like a father or an older brother would. I have done many wrongs to which I am not proud. Please forgive me; please forgive Naraku for he was born out of _my_ sins that consumed my body. Please accept my future acts to which I would not be conscious to recollect. Help your lover Inuyasha and your friends to destroy me – Naraku, so that I may permanently leave this world for I have only caused it harm."

My eyes widen three-folds. I had NOT expected this…at all. I want to cry badly, but I can't so I start to hyperventilate. Onigumo sympathetically stares at me and goes to place his face at the crook of my neck, his lips grazing my skin. He starts breathing hotly and slowly onto it and, surprisingly, my breathing slows down to his pace…although my heart was racing at the contact.

He smiles against my neck, "Do what you have to, Kagome. I know what you are scheming. Thankfully, Naraku doesn't; I've been winning the psychological battles against him lately. I will stagger Naraku a bit to give you more time. Don't die, Kagome."

Onigumo lightly, but compassionately, kisses my neck and fades away. Naraku becomes unconscious, which I can perceive from his slow-paced-breathing rhythm. I turn him over so I can get up. With Naraku's human form, he looks normal when he is asleep. I will be sad when I know that I won't ever see Onigumo again.

Right then, Shippo comes out from the bushes…blushing. I blush in return, forgetting for those minutes that he was there, watching for his time to come out. He has the four herbs and a bag of some substances in combination of the ashes of those four herbs that I will call "dust" for our plan.

I smile at him as we spread the dust around Naraku in the shape of a square. Then we place the four different types of herbs onto the corners of the square, which represented the four corners of the earth (although the world has been proven to be round). The four corners are north, south, east, and west. Naraku cannot get out for he is "trapped" inside the perimeters of the square, just as we are only limited to the surface of the world.

The four herbs are as followed: **Achillea (Yarrow)** - magical plant that could conjure up the Devil or drive him away. In this case, it is used to keep Naraku in the "walls" of our square. **Mugwort** - used magically to protect from evil. **Vervain **- also called Herb of Grace, believed to guard against snakes (like Naraku) and bring good luck to us to succeed with our plan. **Vinca (Periwinkle, Myrtle)** - another old medicinal that also deters evil though it is used in magic, hence another of its common names, "Sorcerer's Violet."

Afterwards, I take the bag from Shippo, signaling for him to stand far back. I, then, use the rest of the powder dust and make an even circle around the square. I throw the bag to Shippo and ready myself for the incantation. Taking a deep breath and placing my hands over my chest, I enchant:

_Barrier that none can pass,  
Barrier of the gods, that none may break,  
Barrier of heaven and earth that none can change,  
Which no god may annul,  
Nor god nor man can loose,  
A snare without escape, set for evil,_

The dust circle begins to glow blue lightly. I spread my arms out as if to embrace the glowing circular wall. I, then, close my eyes.

_A net whence none can issue forth, spread for evil.  
Whether it be evil Spirit, or evil Demon, or evil Ghost,  
Or evil Devil, or evil God, or evil fiend,  
__Let not the barrier of the gods,  
The barrier of heaven and earth, let it go free; _

The square now glows too. Both shapes start to emit sparkling dots, a beam wall follows them.

_May the great gods entrap it,  
May the great gods curse it;_

I weave my hands through the air and the wind stirs under my temporary control.

_Or which circleth round about,  
Into a place without escape may they bring it;  
Into a house without exit may they cause it to enter;  
With door and bolt, a bar immovable, may they withhold it;  
Naraku! I ensnare thee!_

I open my eyes, glaring at Naraku's body through the barrier. My vision unexpectedly goes black and I feel a burning sensation, clawing at my very soul. A part of my life energy is poured into the skies of oblivion, used in this powerful spell. My bones ache excruciatingly, but my cooling blood seems to relieve the pains. Adrenaline pumps through my vessels and my life energy streams out of my body through my eyes. I scream internally for my voice could not find its way out of the maze of my soul.

I drop to the ground as if gravity suddenly became too much for my body to withstand. My eyes close and I feel like I am shrinking.

Shippo comes beside me and yells something I could not understand. _What do you mean I transformed back?_ Oh shnaps! I open my eyes to find that I had reverted into my swan form; I used too much energy. I look up to the sky, and the sun and moon are still together in the sky.

The miasma barrier falters, flickering. I spread my wings and rush into the air. I try to fly as fast as possible out of the barrier, but it is slowly regaining its strength. At the last minute, Shippo shots an emerald fireball at the barrier and I pass through. I would have to ask him about that later. Now, I am finally free! Joy flows through me. Inuyasha, I'm coming to you.

**

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) **

Well, as it turned out, our "safe distance" away from the little frog/green demon did not do us any good. We lost him. We sniffed him out only to smell him everywhere. "Man, that little greenie is good," comments Kouga stupidly. Sesshomaru responds by bopping him on the head.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. The sun is close to completely setting and it's becoming hard to see. Even my youkai vision isn't gonna help me with the dense forest in the dark. I growl in frustration and strike a nearby tree. _Kagome…how are you doing right now_, I try to feel for her. Our connection isn't as strong as before…since she apparently rejected me for that damn Naraku who looks like a girl with his violet "eyeliner" and long suave hair.

Before I can feel anything, I smell something different. Sesshomaru and Kouga notice too. Suddenly, gusts of wind surge through us nearly throwing Kouga and me off the ground. Sesshomaru glares vehemently and smirks. Out of a "swirly" breeze came Kagura dressed in a skimpy kimono: the v-neck is very low showing her cleavage and the "skirt" is about 7 inches above her knees.

Hey, demons/men are VERY visual. I think she looks good…like a whore is supposed to. I don't have a thing for old women. Kouga seems too with drool hanging from his mouth as he gapes. Sesshomaru glares alternating from Kagura and Kouga.

Abruptly, I feel a strong aura coming from about half a mile behind me. I turn around and squint, seeing something white in the air. I breathe out in awe…a swan.

**TBC…**

* * *

The incantation and list of herbs are from different resources that I found online. I did NOT make them up; they are NOT mine although I twisted some around to fit the story. 

I like the scene with Kagome and Naraku/Onigumo. Naraku deserves…at least _something_ before I kill him…or do I? Nobody really knows.

If people are tired of this story, tell me please. I'll be glad to remove it or change it. Updates…are slow…please give some input. I know I lost a lot of people from my lack of updates... (Sorry for misspellings and space issues)

**_Thank you_ raina, Nightmare800, kouji,** and **mystic angel of the tarit** for reviewing last chapter. Awesome people, especially **raina** and **Nightmare800** who seem to be the only ones who read these notes!


	24. So Close, Too Far

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha. Fanfic based on **Swan Princess**.

Sorry for any misspellings, grammar errors, and spacing issues. Hopefully, you can still understand it. This chapter is a bit longer and I can't check for everything…unless I don't update today.

**_Special_ Notice: **Integration of Inuyasha's POV and Kagome's POV in this chapter. Now, you get to see both as they are happening. ENJOY!

_**

* * *

+Previously+  
**_Kagome escapes from the miasmic barrier to reach Inuyasha, even after her rejection of him for Naraku. 

Inuyasha (with Sesshomaru and Kouga) encounters an unexpected visit from Kagura who is in a "new outfit." He then turns around to a beautiful swan flying his way.

**

* * *

Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 24 (Inuyasha's POV)  
**Woh, I'm gaping at this swan flying my way, which is weird because…I'm not usually fascinated by "wild creatures", actually, only when it's trying to kill me. I wouldn't even take a second glance, but something about the swan is really mesmerizing, reminding me of the flow of a certain nightgown in the midst of a starry night at the castle all those years ago (chapter 3). 

My trance ends as soon as a big boom shots out from behind me. I turn around only to cough from the smoking dust and rubble, cursing Sesshomaru for starting the fight without me. Kagura maniacally laughs…at Sesshomaru who looks like he is unwillingly humping a tree that he slammed into on impact. I know he's really pissed off even though I couldn't see his face, kissing the tree.

Kouga smirks arrogantly only to come face to face with Kagura foot. She has gotten unbelievably strong and Kouga's head skids on the ground from the blow.

This gives Sesshomaru enough time to sprint at her, thrashing his fist towards her. Kagura dodges to the side. Sesshomaru leers, his eyes glow red for a second, and he turns to kick her. When this somehow fails, they continue with what seems like monkey-in-the-middle…Sesshomaru is the monkey and he can't get the ball (who is Kagura) that is being thrown back and forth by some forces that are known as wind. Kagura sails through the air with incredible grace, placing feeling into every movement.

**(Kagome's POV)  
**Quite a commotion ahead of me. My wings are getting tired, not used to flapping for so long. I had been flying for a while now. I had no idea how secluded the Valley of Souls was.

Naraku has an awesome hideout; I have to admit. He's pretty smart. _Wait!_ What _am_ I thinking? He is a conceited-egotistical-bigheaded asswipe! He killed my father and countless other innocent people! He used peaceful demons and almost everyone in-between in torturous experiences! He even made Kikyo vanish, the beautiful priestess whom I connected with almost immediately! Not to mention _that_…he…well, actually Onigumo was the start of it all.

My heart flutters in confusion, so my mind blocks out the subject.

I see a figure before me turn around. My eyes widen ten-folds. White-long-silver hair…adorably-white-puppy-dog ears…golden-lit eyes…_INUYASHA!_

**(Inuyasha's POV)  
**Suddenly, something clicks. The words of King Higurashi ring in my mind once again. _It's not what it seems_…I stare at the swan hard as it/he seems to fly even faster at me. I grin in triumph. I _finally_ have you now Naraku! You think you can trick me with that disguise? Feh, I sadly thought you were smarter than that…you bastard.

I pull an arrow from my quiver and hold it alongside my bow, aiming at the bird/Naraku. _Oh-sweet victory...this is what you get for messing with me AND Kagome_, my mind chimes as I release my arrow of death.

I count down the seconds when victory would be mine. Dang, it's so close I can almost taste it.

**(Kagome's POV)  
**I smile my biggest smile only to widely eye Inuyasha pull an arrow at…me. No! This can't be! Why would he do that? Is it because I rejected him before? WHY? Tears pour from my eyes and I desperately try to stop my escalation. It's no use! It's too late to dodge. That arrow will hit me for sure. But what will it matter? I broke his heart…I deserve to die. I close my eyes, waiting for the arrow to merge with my feathery flesh.

What? Wind is pulling on me for the side. I hear a curse word from Inuyasha too.

My eyes open to find Jaken pushing me out of the way. He jumps pretty high. I guess imps are part frog or something. We collide on the mushy ground, crumpling fallen leaves.

"Human, what do you think you are doing!" Jaken frowns at me, "Can't you see that _that_ half-breed marksman is trying to have you killed?"

I frown. _What? Does he think I'm stupid or something? Oh yeah…I'm a swan right now, but I still don't understand why Inuyasha would try to shoot me so easily? What provoked him? Okay, back to the imp youkai… _"If you know anything about birds, Jaken, you would know that at a certain speed it is harder to avoid collision!"

Jaken sweat-drops at his idiocy, "O-oh, well, we must hurry and escape. Unfortunately, the only safe place is back in Naraku's miasmic barrier…"

I hear running steps coming our direction. I'm assuming it's Inuyasha. He must really hate me to be coming over to try to finish me off. What is driving him so strongly? Hate? Revenge? Love? I doubt it's the latter.

"No! We worked hard to get away from that place! I don't want to go back!" Tears come back for a…oh, for the umpteenth time today. "Isn't there anywhere else?"

"The Valley of Souls is the ONLY secure place. Your scent and mine can be found anywhere else. All youkai, especially dogs, even if he is a mutt, have great sense of smell…"

Jaken does not need to finish, not that he has enough time. I quickly take to the sky as Jaken jump-runs as fast as his short legs will allow. I never thought a day like this would come: a day when I would have to run – er, fly – for my life from a hanyou – Inuyasha – that I loved more than my own soul.

**(Inuyasha's POV)  
**Aw, crap! Who would have known tha–that d-damn imp demon was also an enemy? He definitely fooled me when he helped Little Rin. Why would Naraku hire such a…pathetic demon? Feh, probably to dupe idiots like me. Grr, I am so close to killing Naraku!

I continue to chase after them. I haven't trained for archery-on-the-run. I can't run AND concentrate on shooting at the same time. I should've known that Naraku would run…grr! I try to gain speed, hoping that all that running with Sesshomaru's "time-keeping" has paid off. They seem to go faster. Damn!

As I catch sight of them conversing, they suddenly make a sharp turn. I don't make it in time and slam into a tree. Fuck, that hurt, especially when I was running at 70 miles an hour (at least that is what Sesshomaru says)! I briefly rub my sore face and resume to running after them. So close, yet so far…

The chase gets kinda pointless when I find that they are charging right into Naraku's miasmic barrier. I curse again, knowing that I cannot pass through it. C'mon, I gotta speed up! Wait… is Kagome in there? Perfect! All the more reason for me to get through…somehow.

Unfortunately, I don't make it…

**(Kagome's POV)  
**I totally forget about the barrier up until I see it before me. Shoot! However, right then, Jaken holds up his two-headed staff. He mumbles some incoherent words and fire discharges from the staff. As the flames make contact with the invisible wall, the "wall" dissipates for a moment, a long moment in which we are able to pass through. That portion of the barrier comes back afterwards, shielding instead of blocking us. I sigh in relief.

I slow down my pace greatly. My muscles scream in exhaustion. Jaken follows in my tiredness and we stop nearly a mile and a half away from the lake. I collapse on the ground next to Jaken, tucking my wings on the sides and lying down as if I'm sitting on an egg.

"Huh…ugh, I'm not as young as I used to be," breathes Jaken, "You have quite some stamina for a human." I chuckle jadedly. Even at a time like this, he is still humorous. I want to remind him that I _did _have training, but it seems irrelevant at this point.

I'm split inside: happy that I am safe in _Naraku's_ barrier and that _Inuyasha _can't kill me, but sad because this whole situation is ironic and the total opposite of how I thought things would turn out. It's too confusing.

Our moment of safety is cut short with some sort of banging/clashing noises from outside. The barrier is not as strong as when Inuyasha was last here, thanks to Shippou and me. I remember feeling his power growing, remember Naraku getting nervous. I teased him about it so much that I stopped only when he punched me hard in the face.

Suddenly, the air _inside _the miasma is enticed and drawn to Inuyasha's location. I panic; he must be trying one of his newly found tricks to break the barrier.

Jaken senses it too, "Come, h-human, er – swan, we must move!" At that moment, something dings and he grins thoughtfully, "This is the perfect time for you to turn human! If you become human, he won't try to kill you…and me for that matter!"

I smile. He has no idea how right he might be. It is also the perfect time for me to reveal myself to Inuyasha. I look up at the sky that shows only dark-blue and stars. Where's the moon? Oh well, it might be hiding in the clouds. I'm sure it will come up later when we need it. But if not, I think my little kitsune can help.

**(Inuyasha's POV)  
**The barrier is way weaker than before. Heh, maybe Naraku is losing his touch. Hm, and I thought that the swan disguise was the lowest of the low. Anyway, it's taking longer for me to gather all the wind I need to break this barrier. Well, not break it, but at least split it long enough for me to pass through. I keep hitting the barrier with Tessaiga (1), the miasma isn't even coming up. Very weird, but better for me.

I hope Sesshomaru and Kouga are all right. It's strange, Naraku is weaker while Kagura is stronger. Is Naraku slowly dying or something? I still wonder how you are doing, Kagome...out of danger, I hope. I'm going in that barrier to save you, no matter what you tell me. There's no way Naraku is gonna come between us again!

I hold out my hand, slowly crunching my knuckles and curling my fingers together. The clear-white breeze hastens into many airstreams at my fingertips. I fuse them with Tessaiga. Unfortunately, the currents get a bit too strong and sharp…ouch! I flinch from the cuts on my hands, grasping the blade. Blood trickles down the hilt of my demon sword.

Right when my mini-crimson stream touches the blade, Tessaiga pulses. I feel it beating inside me while the pain recedes. Tessaiga turns red, gleaming with a sheet of light (2). _Woh, new power…_ I hold red Tessaiga over my head, grinning like an idiot from the anticipation. Slam! Tessaiga kisses the ground with a great rumble.

A crimson wave glides into the barrier, causing it to split. I scoff in triumph as I easily slide inside the barrier. It's foggy inside…odd. Tessaiga transforms back into its original state and I slip it into the sheath. My nose gets right to work on sniffing out Naraku.

The fog muffles my sense of smell. Figures it won't be easy to get him even inside the barrier. I walk softly, keeping my ears peaked for any sudden sound. My head snaps to a rustling bush. An acorn hits me on the head. What the…? I don't sense any real danger from the puny aura the bush is emitting, so I stick my hand in only to be bitten.

I flinch and bring my hand out to reveal a half kid, half rodent. I glare at him and punch him on the head, hoping it'll leave a nice bruise to remember me by. The kid immediately releases my hand and holds his head in pain. Keh, serves him right.

"Ow ow ow! That hurt, you jerk!" Shouts the little fry, tears brimming.

I smirk and bend down to him, "That's what you deserve, little fur ball. Be glad I don't smack you again for the acorn!"

The boy twitches, "My name is Shippou and I'm a kitsune! NOT a fur ball!"

"Whatever, kid. Hey, did you happen to see a swan and an imp go by here?"

Shippou scoffs and crosses his little arms, "Why should I tell you, HALF-breed!"

It wasn't even a question and my eye twitches. Oh no, he didn't! He did NOT just talk down to me! That little punk! I grab Shippou's collar from behind, glaring icy daggers. "Look, shrimp, if you want to live, you'll give me an answer. If it's not a good answer, I'll kill you!" My voice goes demonic again, "YOU UNDERSTAND?"

I feel like I'm going to rip Shippou apart anyway, no matter what the answer…a sudden rush to kill. What's going on? I drop him, my hands flying to my head in agony, tugging at my hair.

_Kill him…_

_What? Why?_

_Do it!_

_NOOO!_

I slam my head into a nearby tree, trying to make the voice go away.

_That's not going to work. HAH!_

_Who are you?_

_Who else? I'm you. The stronger half…born from your wonderful hatred of anyone who thinks, speaks badly of the hanyou race._

_But…I DON'T hate them!_

_Feh, that's not what you said all those years ago…_

_Just SHUT UP! Leave me alone!_

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Yeah, I was nine years old. Kagome was at home in Toh-kee-oh…AWAY from me. Something big happened though. I was a little worried when it turned out that Kagome almost died by some crazy magician. We were "kinda" friends after all.

Kagome wrote to me about it, not leaving any details behind. A description of her fight with a monster was really awesome…I kinda wished I had been there. Heh, even though she was only seven, her vocabulary and writing skills surpassed mine. It was probably because I didn't care, really.

Most of the letter revolved around a priestess…Kikyo. Kagome exalted, "She was the most beautiful, kind, and powerful woman I had ever seen, yet she was so sad, telling me of her tale with the maniac Onigumo. She never came back after she rescued me and put me in a tree. She said she WOULD though! Lady Kikyo looked like a woman of integrity! She wouldn't lie…would she?"

I really didn't know how to answer that rhetorical question. Plus, I didn't even know what "integrity" meant, but I knew what "lying" meant. I should have cared more since the drama was closer than I thought. A few days after the letter, Kikyo showed up in my backyard…literally. I didn't know what to make of it.

She wore the priestess outfit: white top, red bottoms…no dirt or scratches. Her skin was porcelain white and smooth. Her radiance was even brighter than the sun shining behind the sakura trees bordering the castle. She really WAS beautiful. I gazed in awe only to have Kikyo frown and swiftly raise her bow and arrow at me.

Sliding to the side, my foot singed from the sacred arrow…after all, I _was_ part demon. I fell, agonized in pain, staring at Kikyo with fearful eyes. Kikyo looked on, indifferent, "Filthy…how can something like _this_ be given the privilege to live." It wasn't a question…

Her words engraved into the deepest-darkest part of my heart, "You aren't worthy of _that girl's_ future affections. You will taint her…with your puny hands, your pathetic 'love'! I shall NOT allow it."

I was upset…ragingly mad. I growled at her. How could Kagome think so highly of Kikyo? She despised me like every other person. I HATE HER! I HATE EVERY ONE OF THEM! THEY SHOULD DIE, ALL THOSE THAT THINK AND SPEAK DOWN TO THE HANYOU RACE!

Before Kikyo could pull another purified arrow, Sesshomaru dashed in and sent a neon whip her way. She turned her attention to him. "Hm, so I see you never leave him out of your sight. What are your reasons for halting me? I am saving you the trouble."

Sesshomaru, in his early teens, gave her a lazy stare. "Who are you to assume that you are aiding me? I may not enjoy his presence as my deceased father and that human wife of his, but I refuse to let him die by the hands of such a corrupted soul." He gazes at me, "He deserves THAT much dignity."

My anger shrank as Kikyo gave a deep chuckle, "He does not deserve pity, youkai." She standoffishly stared at me, "You SHALL suffer," she vanishes with the windy leaves, "and you SHALL DIE… excruciatingly."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

It was true that I had thought that…with all my heart, but c'mon, I was NINE! The other part of me is holding that against me. My internal battle ends as Shippou tries to run away. My mind shifts to a white flash a quarter of a mile away. _Naraku!_

Dashing, I pull transformed Tessaiga out. _Yes! Naraku, you are mine! Hey…what is this smoldering sensation on my—! Shit! _

I turn to find my rear end…on fire. How did that happen? Panic rises for a second until I find that the small "green"…flames are transparent and rapidly "fading"? Okay…the fire isn't real, but the pain is. I glare at Shippou who is smiling bashfully.

"Heh-heh, oh, how did that happen? Eh-heh," inquires Shippou. I bash him on the head again before running off. _Dammit! Where did he go?_

As I get closer to the lake, I see the swan that seems to be in some sort of panic. Grinning, I hull Tessaiga up to destroy the abomination to life. **Whoosh! Bop!** I frown at an acorn. **Snap! Clack!** I glare at a stick. _What the—! _I spin around to see Shippou and that imp demon, one holding acorns and the other carrying sticks. I am about to kill them when a familiar voice calls out to me, "INUYASHA!"

**(Kagome's POV)  
**Oh man, I can't let him kill them, but I wasn't supposed to turn the attention back to me either! The moon isn't showing up. Inuyasha turns around, and I think I was gonna die of fright before anything else. Suddenly, a recognizable humming sound roams as the water around me gives off sheens of light. My body transforms from feathers to skin, replacing what I was to who I am.

I open my eyes after the change is complete, glad to see Inuyasha's reaction. He's gasping from relief…and terror? I smile at him. He sheathes Tessaiga and rushes to me. Our embrace seems everlasting while I indulge in his _very_ strong arms. When that ends, I grab the sides of his face into a hungry-deep kiss. Inuyasha stiffens a bit before relaxing and returning the kiss.

This is so great: finally, being with the hanyou that I truly love. My heart creeps onto the grounds of uncertainty and reality, but as Inuyasha flicks his tongue out to caress my lips, my heart leaps back into the realm of intense passion and vibrant love. I sigh, accepting his invitation into my mouth. He pulls me closer.

Nothing beats Inuyasha. Nothing beats love. I guess that means Inuyasha equals love…no, Inuyasha IS love, my love.

**TBC…**

* * *

(1) - I know people will think I spelled it wrong, but I haven't. THIS is how you really spell it. You can check Wikipedia. Actually, I originally saw this on a site, but the site is currently unavailable. 

(2) Yes, I know how Inuyasha originally got the power/ability to break barriers, but since this is MY fanfic, that's how he got it.

I apologize for the slow update. I have AP and Honors summer projects to do, and those definitely come first. At least this update is faster than the last one. Congrats to **i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god** for being my 100th reviewer!

Personal thanks to **kouji**, **XBlackRoseX909**, **Tami**, **Nightmare800,** **raina**, **Cagalli-Yula-Athha,**and **kagome442006 **who reviewed last chapter and more. Thanks for bearing with me. I have a feeling my story is going downhill a bit. Check out my oneshot (if you haven't already) while waiting for the next chapter. Laterz...


	25. Change for Better or for Worst

_Disclaimer:_ I have thought about it, and I have realized that I do not own Inuyasha. According to my non-existent contract, this fanfic is based on the Swan Princess.

I have faltered from the level of writing JUST 1st person views. I have given up and decided to add the "3rd POV", which is NOT my narration. Granted that there will still be 1st POVs. Inuyasha and Kagome have been sorely disappointed in me, according to my will and imagination. Thus, some being of no _present_ participation in the story shall narrate when needed and granted.

_Key note:_ Some of which that has been typed above are truly sarcastic comments thrown in by the author who was not feeling so dandy at that moment. The author apologizes for the long wait and excessive uses of italics. Thank you…

**_

* * *

+Previously+  
_**Commotion stirs from Inuyasha mistaking the swan Kagome for Naraku and trying to kill her _to _his encounters of Shippou and Jaken. Little is known about Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kagura, and even…Naraku (who is still unconscious because the author typed so). The time of day is still night.**

* * *

**

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 25** (NOT Inuyasha's or Kagome's POV)**  
**Kagome and Inuyasha bathe in each other's presence, absolutely in utter content for the time being. Nothing seems to stop them, not even the water below flowing along their feet. They believe it is grand as they rock in each other's arms. Their loving auras meld together, glowing brightly. They shed light to the foggy surrounding, making the "smog" fall into mist.

Suddenly, reality seems to hit the shorter of the two, the more beautiful of the two. She clings to his haori, looking on with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha is appalled, thinking she is crazy for saying such a thing. "What for? I should be—no, I _am_ sorry for mistaking you as Naraku and…" he drifts off, not wanting to _say_ that he 'tried to kill' her. Those words sound so horrible to him. Indeed, other people would agree.

Kagome comfortably plays with the Shikon necklace around his neck. Inuyasha brings up her hands to kiss them. She tilts her head before bursting into relieving tears. "I th-thought you wanted t-to kill me because I rejected you." She begins to sob rather loudly.

Inuyasha goes quickly to wipe the tears away from her stunning auburn eyes, and then kissing both her eyelids as a sign of comfort…and "love".

He cups her face in-between his palms, "Come back with me."

"No!" Kagome squirms out of his personal space, ripping the Shikon necklace from Inuyasha's neck and allowing it to fall unto the shallow waters. She goes to clarify herself, "I can't…"

Inuyasha's surprise is apparent as he shakes his head in annoyance, his silver locks fraying side to side, "WHY NOT?" He allures a strong breeze in his outburst.

Kagome squeezes her hands at her sides, casting a downward glance at the shimmering lake. Her voice is barely audible; her luscious dark bangs shade her eyes, "I already explained AND clarified the answers to that."

The hanyou's large golden-yellow orbs twinkle in sweet sorrow as his mind replays those…words of hers. He does not want to hear them again. He tries to dig for some compensation, "Well, could you least come to one of my mother's 'wonderful' parties?" He pauses only to continue, "It's tomorrow night."

The wind eases up, but Kagome's downcast remains the same. Inuyasha averts his gaze, bringing a hand to entangle in his long hair, as he sighs, "I know you probably don't want to go or be there, but can you at least spare a night? A night to formally announce what you have…chosen to do with the rest of your life?"

Kagome still does not answer and Inuyasha's patience wears thin. He glares at her, "Oh, come on! Do you want to stay with Naraku THAT much to the point in which you can't keep a few hours AWAY from him?"

**Slap! **Stinging pain splatters his left cheek. "SHUT UP!" Kagome heaves at him like a raging bull before spitting boyishly into the somber lake. "DO YOU _THINK_ I HAVE A CHOICE?" She immediately gasps, covering her mouth with her hands and seeing her mistake.

Inuyasha is again surprised, but instead of being logical, he stomps a foot upsetting the water, "You are so fucking confusing Kagome!" He then abruptly hisses in disgust at himself, and then calms himself before speaking. He closes his eyes satisfyingly, "Look, just see if you can make it. I don't care if it's out of pity or sympathy." Kagome gazes at him, shocked in his change of character. Inuyasha opens his eyes, staring at her tenderly, "I care about you, 'Gome."

He scoops her into his arms. His heart drops as she stands immobile, seemingly unaffected by his touch. Sighing dejectedly, he expresses his final devotions to her, "No matter what, 'Gome, I will always adore you. You will forever be my one and only. Whatever or whoever makes you happy, I will support…You will _forever_ have my support."

Inuyasha kisses her cheek, and then her lips. He steps back and bows formally to her. Slightly wading out of the lake, he raises his arms to rest behind his head. "I guess that means I can't kill Naraku, so I guess I'll be leaving now."

Kagome stumbles almost forlornly after him. "Wait!" He turns around to find her 2 feet away. "I'll come. Save me a dance…for old times' sake." A nice breeze passes.

Inuyasha's eyes glint happily, yet mischievously. Kagome misses this clue as she smiles. A power surge causes her to frown and panic. Inuyasha senses this as well. He looks at her worryingly, but after he sees her persistent gaze, he nods prior to leaping away and out of the barrier before the miasma comes.

As Inuyasha disappears into the mist, a figure spooks over Kagome. Terror flashes in Kagome's eyes as she shudders. Her mind processes one word: **_doom_**.

Currently speaking, the action follows both:  
One through the praiseworthy victim,  
The other from the foresight of an insightful dignitary.

After Inuyasha escapes from the barrier, he quickly speeds to his original site that has gone through a makeover in his absence. It looks as if several cyclones hit. A mixer has stirred the ground, demolished the surrounding trees, and pulverized the boulders into dust and rubble. Put simply, it's an enormous mess.

Kouga is barely standing as he breathes heavily; light bruises and deep cuts tattoo his body. He looks like he will collapse if he makes one more move; he slouches with his arms hanging down tiredly. Vision only works through his right eye now. He has obviously had many failed attempts in hurting his enemy.

Sesshomaru is in a slightly better shape. The cuts are seen only on his tattered outfit; bruises and dirt splotch him from face to legs. He is collected but not very calm as leaves and soil swim in his hair. Kagura has some minor wounds, but pale in comparison to the other two. Some feet away, she floats in the air with her kimono sliced from her waist down, revealing her pallid slender legs.

Her fan is extended to Sesshomaru. "Give up now, _Lord_ Sesshomaru," she smirks, "I _might_ allow you to live if you do."

Sesshomaru bares his fangs furiously. "I decline," he leers amusingly, "I refuse to take pity from a whore."

Kagura growls, "Don't _call_ me THAT!" Her fan slices the air, creating wind blades hurdling towards Sesshomaru. He easily dodges all of them. "All right then, how about harlot? That word has _some_ dignity."

The wind sorceress shrieks, "Shut up, you _orphaned_ bastard!"

That did it…Sesshomaru stands his ground in invisible utter-disbelief. Inuyasha and Kouga twitch. Of course, no one may see the surprise in his eyes unless one is perceptive. It isn't Sesshomaru's fault that his original parents passed away. However, this is not what strikes him. It is the fact that a demoness, of such lower class than he, has spoken down to him. For some reason, this royal family comprised of two demonic brothers has some inferiority complex issues.

Inuyasha pulls out Tessaiga in fury. "You stupid bitch! No one low blows Sesshomaru except me!" He goes to jump in, but Sesshomaru stops him. "Inuyasha! This is _my_ fight. Go and take Kouga with you. I will follow after I kill her."

The younger brother hesitates, "But—"

Sesshomaru glares concernedly, "GO!"

Inuyasha gulps and nods before trotting over to Kouga. Wrapping a supportive arm around Kouga's waist, Inuyasha leaps back to Inu Keep. "I don't need your help, mutt," groans Kouga as he twitches. "Well, _your 'body' _is saying otherwise," replies Inuyasha, not minding the negative nickname.

It is about time to report back to Naraku…for the plans are nearing completion, requiring this one's assistance.

**(Kagome's POV)  
**Oh no! My inner self screeches in horror. How could Naraku get out? What should I—

Strong hands push me down to the ground before I can finish my thoughts. I groan, trying to turn over…only to fail as I feel his body crush me. Aw, gross, this is wrong! Suddenly, he grabs my head and slams it into the dirt. A whimper escapes me as blood trickles down my forehead. The sound out of my mouth is muffled as soon as I feel heat on the back of my neck. I gasp as Naraku's tongue licks my flesh.

"Aren't you just the clever one...? That spell of yours would have worked if you had been a _real_ priestess."

Stifling a sob, I tighten my fists into the earth and tighten my eyes shut as he brings his hands to my hips and kiss my cheek…the same place where Inuyasha had kissed me just a few moments before. I hope he doesn't know that Inuyasha was here.

"All this because of that human 'Onigumo'. How he got the better of me, I do not know. Or maybe…" he pauses as he grinds into me, "it's because of you. You did something to him."

I squeak from the pressure. "Iie," (1) I muffle. _Please don't rape me, please don't rape me, puh-lease don't ruh-ape me…_my thoughts run on and on.

Relief washes over me as he gets off. I am raised from the ground unto my feet with the wave of his hand. He never showed me that power before. I gaze at him questioningly. He sees this, and I see his blood-colored eyes laugh at me. "Do you call me for an idiot?" He brings a hand out, holding the Shikon necklace at arms length.

Trauma hurtles at me. _Shoot!_

"If I am correct, this had belonged to you. Then you gave it to that…half-breed, and yet here it is in my clutches. You have no idea what power this necklace has," he sneers at me, "I had been wondering how you had gotten so resilient when you were with Onigumo and how Inuyasha grew so strong in such little time after I had lovingly punched you that one day. It came onto me: the Shikon jewel on this necklace." It jingles as he waves it before me.

Smirking, he places it around his neck, "Now I have more power than before." He sighs disappointingly, "I believe I have to come out with the whole truth now."

Just then, Kohaku morphs in, giving a piece of paper to Naraku. "Here are the directions, as you ordered. Those ogres you sent did their job and that Jaken inadvertently aided as well. Everything is going according to your plan." Kohaku's eyes are blank and distant.

_Plan? What plan? Ogres? Jaken? Where IS Jaken?_ I stare at Kohaku disbelievingly, knowing that he doesn't recognize me when under Naraku's control. My vision is blurred a bit because of my forehead injury.

Unexpectedly, Naraku hurls me into a tree, clasping my arms and legs with thick vines. I struggle, only making the vines tighten around my whole body. "What are you doing?" I practically scream out.

Naraku gives a "hmph" nonchalantly, "You do not know? Why, to make sure you do not escape again, of course. Also, to make certain that you do not run away, telling the 'prince' of my plans…tonight OR tomorrow night."

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. You see, I plan to have…someone _else_ crash the ball, and to assure that you cannot interfere. Kohaku had one of his daily visits with his little harlot. They were 'attacked' by ogre demons, whom I had called upon myself a few days earlier. Kohaku was to find Inuyasha's palace and take down the directions since for some reason I could not locate it myself. It was probably because of that old priestess—"

"Old priestess? You mean Kaede?" The interjection earns a whack across my face. I cringe from the stinging pain, as I taste pasty fluid flow inside my mouth. I know it's not saliva…

I try to spit at Naraku's feet but miss poorly as he continues, "I had programmed my plans into Kohaku even before then. I knew you were planning an escape, but I did not know how or when, so I had to be safe. An old friend of yours will tear away your heart bit by agonizing bit. It seems the person's despise for your lover has consumed her. Her hatred of anything impure bloomed the moment Onigumo tried to…Well, you were there. Do you have any idea why she did not return to you?"

Right then, I figure out he's talking about Kikyo. Kikyo has a hatred for half-demons? What _did_ happen to her?

"Simply, her pity and sadness transformed. She returned only to have it that way. Onigumo actually did something correct for once."

Unfortunately, 2 and 2 is not adding for me to make 4. That could be from Naraku's banging of my head earlier. "What? Kikyo would never hurt me!"

Naraku rolls his eyes, "No matter. You will soon find out." He signals Kohaku to hold out his hand. Burgundy beams with scattering particles centralized and solidify in Kohaku's palm, turning into _what-looks-like_ an unusually long crimson kunai. Naraku commandingly points at me.

Gasping, I curse, "Oh…shnaps…" (2) I struggle in the tight vines that have already slowed my blood circulation. The vines separate, revealing my chest. I suppose that is where the kunai is supposed to go. "NOOO! Kohaku don't!" I whimper with panicking tears ridging over my eyes.

Kohaku obediently walks over and raises my head with one hand, holding the kunai in the other. What is going to happen? Is Naraku finally going to kill me? I always thought he would to it with his own hands. Then again, it's so much more agonizing…to have a friend do it. Is Kohaku my '_old friend_' who '_will tear away my heart_' literally?

I helplessly watch the kunai edges closer to me. Slow motion…just slowly watching it.

A strange pause lingers. As I flinch, I hear, "What are you doing?"

**(Inuyasha's POV)  
**Kouga is a FAT wolf. I'm serious! Man, he's heavy. A third on the way back Kouga's legs collapsed. He specialized in his legs, so if Kagura is able to get him _that_ injured and tired, she must have gotten heck-a stronger…o0or Kouga got more stupid. Of course, he doesn't believe me as he pounds on my head for calling him 'fat' and 'stupid'. Why is it that he has enough energy to do that…

I grunt as I heave him on my back, having lost a bit of grip on him. We are half way home. _Love…is confusing_. Heh, many people might agree and some would be wondering why this thought recurred in my head. It's because I am bored of hearing Kouga complain…about his pain, about his wanting to fight, about his injuries, about his wounded pride, about…blah, blah, blah. Dammit he won't shut up! I should just knock him out, but then I wouldn't have reason to daze off. _Kagome is confusing_.

Hey, that means Kagome is love. Well, _my_ love anyway even if she doesn't love me. I guess I'm still in shock. After so many months, I'm _still_ in shock, ever since Kagome came to the castle and spewed those gruesome words to me. Maybe…I can change her mind.

I snap my head back; a revelation jumps out, "Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

"Ow, you damn mutt. You bashed your empty skull into mine!" The top of Kouga's head rests on my shoulder as he tries to ease the pain emitting from his forehead.

I would usually give a smart-aleck comeback…but I think this isn't the time for it, really. What the…? What is this immense…oh crap! I immediately turn around to avert most of the force onto me. I hold my breath, as the sand storm thrusts forward, pushing me into the ground and forcing me to drop Kouga. We roll several feet and I'm blown farther away since I took direct damage.

Seconds later, the 'storm' passes. I finally breathe and open my humane-demon eyes, easily adjusting to the dusty surrounding and the little light of the night. Kouga instantly starts violently coughing. Damn, I forgot to warn him. I wobble to my feet, running over to him. I sit him up, somewhat hugging him, throwing his arms over my shoulders and patting his back. "You okay?"

Suddenly, Kouga shoves me away as he turns to the side. Continuing to cough even _more_ intensely, he curls on hands and knees over the ground. Blood spurts from his mouth. Slightly seeing this, Kouga brings a hand over in attempts to stop it but to no avail. The blood keeps coming. I scoot over to him, placing my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Actually, I don't _know_ what I am trying to accomplish by doing that, but it seems to help. Eh…emphasis on 'seem'.

Kouga does stop coughing, but he gasps and blood rushes to his face. He fiercely grabs my outreached hand only to bring it to his cheek and lean into it. Before I know it, my back is on the earth with Kouga on top straddling me. I look at his face. My eyes widen tenfold as I see a deep blush smooth over his cheeks and a lustful light glow in his violet-brown eyes. His right hand brushes through my bangs and then traces my lips.

Making this face (0.o), my thoughts run: _Everyone, this is effed up…_

(NOT Inuyasha's or Kagome's POV)  
Kagome opens her eyes to notice Kohaku struggling with the kunai, half an inch from slicing her chest. His facial expression is still expressionless, but his eyes have a battle of their own. "I was following orders," replies Kohaku to the starry night sky.

"Even if they require murdering your friend, you will follow?" inquires himself.

How interesting…he is battling with himself, aloud. His kunai hand shakes uncontrollably; however, he does not drop it.

"Wrong. This order will not kill the subject, but temporarily silence her human form."

"So…you will make her suffer, the girl who is like your older sister, the girl who is your sister's best friend. You will make your sister suffer as well?"

"Sister? I…"

"There is no "I" for you, Kohaku," interjects Naraku. He comes over and holds Kohaku's hand, thrusting the kunai into Kagome's heart. A distressing and excruciating cry emanates from the princess. Tears fall from Kohaku's eyes. This discharges reminiscence… a memory of the time he killed his family when his sister barely survived the incident.

Bright ruby rays shine as the crimson kunai merges with Kagome who whimpers as the stinging pain changes to smoldering soreness and throbbing. Ecstasy screams from her face as she glows brightly. The vines loosen and disappear. She in her swan form and Kohaku both faint and collapse.

Naraku laughs maniacally. He abruptly stops as he hears something from the bushes nearby. Shippou had been watching in surprise and terror. Now, he is even more scared. As Naraku approaches his 'hiding place', Shippou panics for his small yet somewhat significant life. He crouches and puts his hands over his head, shutting his eyes, seemingly saying, _Oh, I wish I could transform into something less noticeable_. Unexpectedly, a cloud enshrouds him. Naraku checks the bush only to find a frog cowering in fear (3). Naraku smirks arrogantly, _Of course, animals would be afraid of me. They will only become even more so with this powerful Shikon necklace and after my plot is completed._

Naraku smugly smiles. Everything, absolutely everything is going according to plan. Things have been falling into place since the beginning ever since Kagome was born. "_Everyone_" is a puppet, playing his or her part.

**(Inuyasha's POV)  
**Kouga can get very rough and forceful when something has to do with what he wants…and apparently, he wants…I hate to say it…so I won't. I gave up several minutes ago to try and use violence to stop him because all that did was 'turn him on' even more. This is so sickening. I can't take this!

Right when Kouga begins to remove my inner haori, I shove him off me and run like Kagura in the wind: swift and fast. The dark woods are a blur. Hope rises as I catch sight of InuKeep. Running scared really passes time. A small stream flows along the castle and as I reach it, a tug spins me around and I collide lips with Kouga.

_OH FREAKING KAMI!_ _HELL NO!_ I punch his face well and hard, but in doing so, I lose balance and fall into the stream. Instinctively, I grab Kouga who falls in too. The freezing water streams along my waist, scurrying away in having soaked me. Kouga is on my lap, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his head at my neck. Moments after he seems to come back to reality as he gasps and examines our position and situation.

A close screeching sound causes my demon ears to internally die. Kouga jumps out of the stream and starts making childish noises, incoherently yelling about 'mutt cooties'. Rolling my eyes, I sigh. Something was in that dust storm and because Kouga breathed some in, it affected him like a sex drug making him instantly attract to the person nearby. I wonder how this would've turned out if I had also sniffed some in. This makes me twitch in disgust. _Eww…that is **nasty**_.

"So, Kouga, do you know what just happened?"

Kouga suddenly calms and stares at the night sky, indicating with his fingers the gist of the situation, "Sort of…that dirt gale passed, feeling sick, the coughing, blood, suddenly I thought you were really _hott_ and I wanted to get into your pants."

"Kami, wolf! You didn't have to say that last part! What are you? Gay? Suddenly turned the other way because you can't have Kagome?"

I expect him to get pissed and punch me as usual, but he laughs sheepishly, "Sorry, mutt. I guess the attraction hasn't totally worn off yet, but now I can see what Kagome had seen in you."

My facial expression is (-.-), "oOokay, I'm _not_ going to carry you now. Go limp into the castle!" I climb out of the stream and stomp to the gates while keeping an eye on Kouga. _Hopefully, no one else heard his not-straight comment_.

**TBC…**

* * *

(1) – It means "no…"  
(2) – I use that expression xD.  
(3) – If you've seen the movie, you see the connection. The frog scene is from there. 

VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT and FOR THE LITTLE OOC. I might be losing my touch with this. I couldn't help but put some things hilariously scary in here. This is rated T for something. It's kinda out of nowhere, but believe me that the 'storm' is for an important reason other than my sad attempt for a yaoi touch. Thank you to **XBlackRoseX909** for your suggestion of a different and easier POV. It helped me with new ideas and my semi-writer's block.

Thank you others who reviewed last chappie: **kagome442006**, **Archerelf**, **i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god**, **Cagalli-Yula-Athha**, **raina**, and **kouji**. I tried using the replying feature…tell me if you didn't get one because half way through I got "page cannot be displayed" so I don't know if you got it.

**raina:** No! Kikyo isn't like that…hold your 'judgment' until the end. Thanks for the review!

**kouji:** I'm happy that I have over 100, hehe. BTW, why do you give me such a degrading nickname…-.-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, go ahead and leave a constructive criticism review or PM. Remember, telling me "this story sucks" doesn't help you OR me. Tell me what is wrong and a suggestion of how to fix it/them. Ja ne until next time; the real climax is coming! While waiting for the next chappie, check out **Cagalli-Yula-Athha**'s fanfics and my oneshot...ARIGATOU!


	26. LoveLie

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Inuyasha…This is based on the Swan Princess. This time, there may be some paraphrases from the movie.

Sorry, people…if there ARE people out there still reading this. School with college courses in the mix is kinda difficult and it is not so easy for me to spew out chapters…so, anyway, enjoy!

**_

* * *

+Previously+  
_**Last chapter ended with Kagome passed out along with Kohaku; Inuyasha's strange and disturbing incident with Kouga; Naraku pleased with his malevolent plans; and Sesshomaru and Kagura have a go-at-it (no…NOT like that, or is it. Read the clues!). 

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 26 (Kagome's POV)  
**I wake up, remembering everything that had happened. However, I open my eyes only to see blackness; it makes me wonder whether I really _am_ wakeful. I move my head to feel if I have a blindfold over my eyes. I don't. Just great…I'm blind.

"Actually, your eyes are functioning perfectly. You see 'blackness' because you are in a dark room."

Who is that?

"Why…I'm…oh, that's right. I don't know who I am. I was actually wondering if you could tell me."

I ponder about it, then remembering that his voice sounds familiar. Why does he suddenly have ESP? Must be what was left of Naraku in him from the incident. Tears pour out from my auburn eyes…the memory of seeing Kohaku's tortured face as Naraku stabbed Kohaku's dagger-holding hand into my chest. Just thinking about it brings back the same agonizing pain. _"…This order will…temporarily silence her human form."_

"Onee-san (1)?"

Before words even form in my mouth, candlelights slightly brighten up the room, which actually turns out to be a large dried-up well. Across from me is Kohaku. Both of us are hanging from the walls, arms/wings stretched out diagonally above our heads. Rusty-hinges are heard from above and we stare up only to have two figures jump down.

"A whole day has passed. Have a nice sleep, love?" Naraku sneers.

I glare at him and spit in his face. The other figure stands behind him, facing Kohaku who seems to have a confused and scared look on his face. "Onee-s-san, i-is this y-your twin?"

Huh? What is he talking about?

Naraku wipes his face and punches me in the gut, even as a swan, I still have one? I gag forward, my insides constrict and I can't keep the blood from coming out my mouth

"Don't push your luck…you don't have much of it left," he whispers as he cuffs my chin and licks the trail of blood on the side of my beak. My strength is drained suddenly and consciousness slips away slightly. I whimper at my helplessness.

"Anyway, I'd like to re-introduce you to… Kikyo."

"Wha-? Ki-ky-o?" I stare woozily as the other figure turns around, and surely enough, it is her…the lady I once admired. She's not wearing her traditional priestess clothes, but a beautiful pearl dress with off-shoulder sleeves. Her hair isn't in a loose ponytail, but left down stylishly. We do resemble each other, yet we are totally different – possibly opposites even. She is so clean and 'pure'-looking…I look down at my appearance: dirt and soot platter my head and body…I _know_ I look like a mess, like a real animal. "W-why…are you…"

"I shall tell you the reason, Kagome," she stares at me blankly, "I am saving you from that which is not pure. I am saving you from the abominations of life. In fact, I am going to save everyone from them." Kikyo's speech is monotone, but the tone has so much conviction. "I had failed that day to destroy that wretched half-demon because of his half-blooded demon brother. This time…_nothing_ shall stop me."

Heh, who's 'everyone'? "That makes no sense! Why would you help Naraku? HE is in that category of 'abominations'! He's a half-demon too."

"I shall use all the resources available to me. With the Shikon jewel around his neck, he is no longer half, but a demon."

So, in other words, she doesn't care as long as she accomplishes her goal. Such corrupted determination…A priestess was supposed to protect not only humans, but everyone else too if they were hurt or in danger. It seems the way of the priestess has gone awry for her…or has she taken it to the next level?

Naraku stands slightly behind her with his left arm around her waist, caressing her left cheek with his right hand. He softly rubs his face into her hair, taking in her exotic scent. She stands motionless, staring at me with her dark-onyx eyes…hiding what could be floating in her heart.

Naraku speaks again, "She will be taking your place at that precious InuKeep ball tonight." My eyes widen…so he does know about it. What am I going to do? He continues, "I've decided to finally grant what she's wished for. When the news finally breaks to Inuyasha, he and everyone else will suffer greatly…for I've chosen the two keys that will make their hearts throb and ache…swim in the flood of agony and torment."

"W-what do you mean?" We turn attention over to Kohaku. He seems so frightened yet so bewildered.

"That's right, amnesia boy…how about I finally release the seal. I think you'll know what I mean then, besides, I no longer have any use for you." Naraku raises his hand and snaps his fingers. Right then, Kohaku starts screaming in agony, the anguished memories of the day when he killed his family, of almost killing his sister, and of all the terrible things Naraku made him do. I squeeze my eyes shut, but tears gush down my face. Naraku laughs deeply and maniacally as he and Kikyo soar back up the well into the nightfall sky.

He calls out, "Enjoy yourselves." Another snap of his fingers starts water to ooze out slowly from the ground below our feet. I gasp, "Oh…no…" _Inuyasha! _

**(Inuyasha's POV)  
**Anticipation… 

Excitement…

All the same emotions I had felt yesterday in trying to rescue Kagome, but now, they are all from waiting for her to arrive…that is, IF she comes. I pray that she does. She promised she would…

I rub my sweaty hands against my burgundy tunic as I clip a small matching cape to my top. A knock interrupts my thoughts and I turn to see my smiling mother enter my dressing room.

"How are you feeling, son?"

I sigh, "All right. How is Sesshomaru?"

"Oh! He is fine, just that his clothes were ruined – he came back half-dressed, mind you – and he had minor physical wounds, which no one notices since he heals so quickly, but he has this strange tannish-pink mark on the base of his neck that has not gone away yet. I am more troubled about his strange fatigue. That demonness most definitely got under his skin. I actually rather think he _enjoys_ fighting that woman."

"It was weird how he never answered me when I asked if he finally killed her. He just growled and smacked me upside the head. Why are people doing that so much to me?"

She grins warmly as she fixes my shirt, "But anyway, now, don't get too excited. Remember to greet all the guests and to appeal to the princesses/possible wives."

I whine, "Mother! I don't need to 'appeal' to all of them. I already have one in mind."

Mother is thrilled, "Oh! So you've looked through all the letters and picked one?"

"Heheheh, well…" we look over to the large pile of envelopes, none of which had been opened or even touched by me. In fact, I hadn't even looked at the pile until right that moment.

"(-.-) Son!" Mother whines back, "How can you possibly have chosen a wife if you haven't looked at your choices? Don't you be wasting your mother's time! Why ARE you wasting my time? I had spent hours writing letters to the lords, dukes, and other important people about _you_ and this ball for their daughters to meet you! Hmph, Inuyasha!"

Damn, I hate it when she uses my whine against me. Feh, being immune to my pout wasn't enough? She sounds more annoying than I do…wait, is THAT how _I_ sound? Hmm, maybe I should stop whining around her. "You'll find out later. Mother, you should go out there and _warmly_ welcome the guests. I'll be out there soon."

She sighs…identically to the way I had a few minutes ago, "Hm, very true. See you out there, son!" She waves as she leaves and closes the door.

"You'll see my choice, mother,_ the_ best decision I will ever make in my life," I say to myself and to mother aloud as I go to look at myself in the long mirror again. I smirk, but for some reason, the mirror's smirk is condescending and not good-naturedly, like I thought I was feeling.

_Feh, have I forgotten already?_

"…" My reflection is speaking to me.

_She said she was only coming **for** old times' sake, not for me. She belongs to Naraku. She said so to my face. In fact, what makes me think she's really coming? She's under his control. I bet he's found a way to keep her from coming. I bet there's a trap. I bet **this** is a trap…_

"Shut up!"

My reflection goes back to normal, but 'I'm right'. Those words sound weird when referring to myself. Gah, I sorta forgot about all that, all the things that happened before this. I guess I fooled myself into thinking that this was as if she's coming from her home-kingdom, not from Naraku's Valley of Souls, to this fancy ball so I can finally call her mine, _all_ mine. I didn't exactly prove to her how I loved her during the "rescue"…I can't believe I tried to kill her; I can't believe I thought the swan was Naraku. Holy crap, I can't believe I left her back in that barrier! _Fuck!_

_Whack! Crack!_

My fists crash into the walls next to the full-length mirror.

I should've just literally swept her off her feet and out of that barrier. But then again, that would've meant putting everyone else in danger too. Heh, we can't be putting innocent people in danger now, can't we…especially when they have nothing to do with this?

Closing my eyes, a serene feeling washes over me.

"Haha, don't worry, man. I'm sure you'll get Kagome this time around. I'll make certain of that." I glare at the mirror, at Kouga who is poking his head through the door, "How long have you been standing there, wolf-slave bastard!"

"…Long enough to read your thoughts through your facial expressions, your royal pain-in-the-ass," he only chuckles as I threatened him with my angry stare of death, "C'mon, mutt, the real event is about to start. You don't wanna miss Kagome's grand entrance, right?"

"Feh," my voice is strangely lower, "The circumstances aren't the same as I had pictured them." I turn around to him, "Hey, Kouga, how do I prove to her that I love her, that she means the most to me, that her radiance is much more than her present youthful beauty?"

Kouga seems taken back by this, which isn't surprising. I'm _actually_ having a decent conversation with this guy…more than that, I'm actually asking him for advice on how to get a girl that he probably still likes, even a little bit. He rolls his eyes and comes over…

only to whack me upside the head?

"Freakin', what was that for?"

"You are being so stupid right now, muttboy. The answer to that should be obvious! Inuyasha," he sighs exasperatingly as he wraps an arm over my shoulder…maybe he'll give me a good answer, "…it won't mean anything if _I _tell you. Figure it out yourself before it's too late."

_-Twitch-_ I **knew** he was getting my hopes up, only for him to slam it back down and step on it. I glare at him again before I finally decide to leave the room and "join the party." Graah…Kouga sucks.

**(Finally, the almighty omniscient POV)  
**The dark sky and nightly atmosphere are clear, yet lightning flashes and thunder clashes are seen and heard throughout the kingdom of Almaruse.

_What could these ominous signs mean? _Many people thought.

Outside the small moat of InuKeep stood the evil Naraku and corrupted Kikyo although the last one seems like an oxymoron. The winds blow rather fiercely. The party inside has started long ago, but Naraku insists on being "fashionably late."

"So, do you fully understand?" Naraku smirks coolly, but seems strangely impatient.

"Hm, only one last clarification; how can I possibly get close to that revolting half-demon without his catching of my actual scent?"

"Ah, yes, that is what _this_ is for," replies Naraku as he pulls out a small vile filled with a semi-clear slushy liquid from his half-open black Zorro tunic top.

Kikyo has a questionable look on her face…an actual expression forms with one eyebrow crouched up and her lips gone flat, as if to say "what the hell is that?"

"Kagome's saliva with some of her blood." He looks over to see Kikyo as she inwardly gags, "…mixed with some nice smelling perfumes and herbs. Haha, I knew she would spit at me. I can't count the times I've gotten samples of her blood…especially that last time in the well."

Kikyo purses her lips skeptically, "You cannot possibly imply that I drink that or that it shall even work."

"Oh, pish-posh, priestess," Naraku slaps the air as he throws the vile up and down, "Don't be so naïve. How can I have you do that when all it'll do to your _dead_ body is purify and obliterate you off the face of this world? Besides your scent mixed with Kagome's would make it worse. What we want to do is have her scent strongly overcast yours…and _this_ is how we do it." He gleams at her, "Close your eyes."

Naraku blinks and his crimson pupils flash and shine as the bottle hovers and spins over one hand. The Shikon necklace radiates as he draws power from it, but the bright glow is duller than the last time he used the jewel…

With a soft blasting sound, the vile splits into three blazing parts, attaching itself to Kikyo. As the lights fade, three small orbs reveal themselves: one around her neck disguised as a luscious red choker ornament and the other two as mars earrings…clip-ons, of course.

"Agh, this smell is regurgitating," scoffs Kikyo as she holds her hands around her nose, "It was difficult enough to keep a straight face around _her_, making her believe I was that weak woman from her childhood, but only different."

She sighs after putting her hands by her sides, getting ready to go. However, before she takes one-step, Naraku grabs her hips and slams her back into his chest as he rests his face next to hers and stares at her cleavage, not covered by her pearl off-shoulder dress. You see, during her little rant, what she (or Naraku) did not know and notice is that whenever Naraku uses extreme power, he is temporarily weakened…allowing his human counterpart to rise. Just because he is more demon than he was before the Shikon necklace, it does not make him full-fledged. Nevertheless, it is Naraku and not Onigumo who is staring at her chest.

Kikyo's temper rises and she turns her head, "You sleazy –"Lips pucker against hers warmly and compassionately. She closes her eyes and kisses back, enjoying the small affection. They both open their eyes moments later, and she is surprised to see warm auburn instead of cold crimson.

"Please don't go through with this. I…I love – ", _he_ starts, but crimson flashes back for a second, "Don't listen – go on!"

Naraku's consciousness pushes Kikyo towards InuKeep walls as he struggles with his human side on his knees, one hand holding his head in pain, the other clawing into the moist ground, his body hunched over a bit.

A confused Kikyo stumbles around, about to go check on him, but decides otherwise and runs towards the bridge. The short walk toward the castle allows her time to gather her composure, deciding to deal with **_that_** later…hopefully, there is one. Now in front of the grand double doors, fashionably late, she flips some of her hair over her shoulder, thinking that _that_ would somehow make her more attractive. _Hm, "Inuyasha", it is time to finally meet your inevitable doom_, she thinks as she knocks.

From inside, her tap on the door is not heard at first…the large ballroom is filled with a sensual atmosphere, bright candlelit chandeliers, dark green drapery, harmonic orchestra music, and scrumptious hors d'oeuvres and entrées. Izayoi is busy, being a social butterfly and going from person to person/group to group in endless banter. Long since seen, Miroku and Sango laugh and dance in each other's company. Lady Kaede speaks with fellow doctors and nurses about topics of her interest. Little Rin, along with Kirara, sit at a small table, eating some food. Sesshomaru and Kouga attempt to, one way or another, fight off the dreadful hordes of young women swarming Inuyasha's personal space: Kouga, doing his job as part of security and defending Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru, playing his role as the not-so-caring older brother and endeavoring to get away. Inuyasha is NOT doing much, just the traditional "smile-and-nod-and-maybe-I-can-get-away" routine while holding his hands up as a tiny shield.

Finally, a loud knock is heard. The music halts. In fact, everything stops. Aside from her patient character, Queen Izayoi is distraught, "What on earth…who could that be?"

"I will get it, milady!" Little Rin swallows some last piece of food and prances up to the doors. She covers her ears as the pounding becomes more urgent, "Hold on!" Her small fingers press in the lock as her other hand begins to pull on one door. As it opens a crack, Rin's innocent-carefree facial nature crumbles and she gapes perplexedly at the sight. She had never seen the person before, but something about her seemed familiar. Maybe during one of Rin's visits with Kohaku?

The figure pushes through the small opening and Little Rin stumbles aside with her hands still on the doorknob. Gasps wave over the crowd. Some are confused as others become quite frightened. Kouga and Inuyasha are the only ones with positive reactions.

The figure's eyes scan the crowds and lands on the softened golden orbs of our dear hanyou. "Inuyasha…", she mouths…the words are only but a whisper, but they are as clear and tranquil as the night to Inuyasha. Shivers spike up his neck as he rubs his cold hands against his pants. You see, Kagome's essence around Kikyo's neck have changed the tone of her voice, making it identical to Kagome's. Ah, yes, Naraku has his brilliance.

As she takes graceful and authoritative strides towards the center of the dance floor, the people move aside while Inuyasha paces to meet her. When they are close enough, Inuyasha gawks at her further, his eyes telling her how absolutely dazzling she looked. Inside, she smirks malevolently…at his foolishness. _Ah_, she thinks, _the beauty of silly men in love…they are blind. Of course, this works to my advantage._

Inuyasha pleasantly grins, "I thought you couldn't make it. I was worried."

She manages a small smile although normally incapable of showing emotions at all, even when she was still alive. "Nothing could have possibly kept me away. Shall we dance?"

He takes her hand, "Of course, anything for you…," he leans in close to whisper intensely, "Kagome." They grin as they position to waltz. The musicians have thawed from the cold fright of shock and have begun to play.

* * *

_THUMP-UMP!_

"Agh!" In the Valley of Souls, there is nothing pleasant. Not only were Kohaku and Kagome going to drown to death, but also Kagome's heart clenched painfully. It feels as if her lungs had stopped working for a moment and the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach worsens.

"Onee-san, what's wrong?" The water level is at their stomachs now. Kohaku had finally calmed from his sudden plop of once-repressed memories. Kagome had used something along the lines of talk therapy (actually yell therapy). Kohaku had laughed, seeing as how a talking animal was helping him. They had concluded that they needed to get out of the current dilemma, before dealing with anything else. In fact, there wouldn't have been _anything_ else if they hadn't decided that.

"Apparently…_something_ is wrong. My heart just started hurting, but I," she has to stop to swallow and take a breath, "don't think it's from physical pain."

"Oh! Just hang in there, Kagome-chan! Hey, Kohaku!"

They look up to see Shippo on the ridge of the well opening, seeing "salvation" in his form. He jumps down into the water, wading like a dog since he could not swim well. Grabbing onto Kohaku first, he climbs up to one of his bounded arms. Shippo had thought of simply burning the rope with his foxfire, but then he would hurt Kohaku. A thought occurs to him and he bares his fangs, latching onto the bitter-tasting rope and gnawing at it. Alas, his teeth are of better use than to simply eat food and bite people.

After the dirty rope is thin enough, Shippo yanks on it, pulling so hard that the twine breaks and causing him to fall back into the water. He surfaces in a puff of air, proceeding to free Kagome now since Kohaku begins to cut the other bind with a dagger, stashed under his clothes. Soon, both have to tread water to stay surfaced, Shippo holding onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome seems right at home, looking as if she was comfortably floating…as a swan should.

_THUMP-UP!_ Her heart gives her another jag.

"Oh no, we can't wait until the water gets high enough for us to climb out, and Kagome does look like she can fly out at the moment" says Kohaku, flinching worriedly at Kagome as she doubles over in grabbing her chest.

"Don't worry, you guys! Here, let me grab onto both of you."

Kohaku and Kagome stare questionably at him and each other, but still comply with his command. In a poof of smoke, Shippo transforms into a big seagull and flies up with the two hanging unto his talons to the opening of the large well. Just barely making it out, Shippo poofs back into himself as they all roll on the ground. "Owwie! You two are heavy, even you, Kagome, IN your swan form."

She stands on her webbed feet, "How have I gained weight if I hadn't eaten anything for the last two days!" Immediately when she yells, she falls over. Her head spins, making her woozy. She groans as she holds her head between her wings for a little bit. "Oi, I have to stop her."

"Stop who?" asks Shippo still rubbing his head.

"HER! KIKYO!" Kagome screams in pain as her heart is continuously stabbed. She spreads her wings, getting ready to go into the air.

"Matte (2)! You can't fly in your condition!" A scratchy voice exclaims. They all turn to find Jaken sprinting their way. When he finally reaches them, they can see that he seems to have gone through hell and back. He tries to catch his breath.

Shippo gasps at his injuries, "Jaken, what happened to you?"

Jaken glares and bops him on the head with his twin-headed staff. "What do you mean by _that_, little mongrel? Isn't it obvious what ensued!" A crack from his hip causes him to hunch to the side. "Ooo, that Naraku shall pay for what he did…" he says to himself aloud. "Kagome, you can't possibly get there in one piece. You are dehydrated, mal-nutritioned and exhausted. You've lost a lot of blood in the last few days. If you didn't know, your blood is what carries oxygen to your brain and muscles to function. A combination of all the factors I mentioned adds up to your chances of passing out or dying, if not treated properly and immediately!"

Kagome stares tiredly and defiantly at him. She smirks, the way Inuyasha would, "Well…I guess I'll just have to take that risk." With that, she heads into the bright night sky and onto InuKeep.

"No! Get back here, young lady!" Waving his staff, Jaken scolds her only for his other hip to give way with a snap, causing him to fall over and whine.

Shippo's lips quiver as tears rim his eyes. He sniffles, "Onii-chan (3), what are we going to do?" He scrunches his eyes, the tears dripping down his face, "I don't want Kagome-chan to die! Wahhhh!"

Kohaku curves his mouth up and lays a hand on Shippo's head, bringing him into a brotherly hug. "C'mon, believe in Onee-san. That's all we can do now."

* * *

The cruel wind spreads across her cold exhausted body, as if to deter her from going on. She breathes heavily, each inhalation becoming much more difficult than the last. The laborious and burning thumps of her heart were not aiding in her expedition. 

But then, alas, the castle is now in sight. So close, just a bit further. She arrives at the wall, stopping to catch her breath as perspiration cloths her body. Her dirtied coat of feathers does not help. She flies weakly to one of the balconies and finds the doors shut tight. She goes to a window and sees the ballroom. Everyone is crowding around the ball floor.

Kagome's eyes widen tenfold as she spies Inuyasha dancing with…Kikyo, as if it were her. She is incredibly mortified. _What? Inuyasha! Don't you see that she's fake? Can't you see that? Why?_

Inside, all is content…except for Sesshomaru. Hmm, what does he have up his sleeve? Twirling with his hand on her hip and the other enclosed around hers, Inuyasha smiles. _How long have we been waltzing? An eternity? Nah, that's just how I feel when it comes to her. I want to dance with her forever…I want… to **be** with her for eternity…_

_THUMP-UMP! THUMP-UMP…THUMP-UMP! _"AAHH!" Kagome falters down into the bushes. _Why does it hurt so much! Inu…yasha!_ Unknown to both, every time he professed his love to "her", the wrong "her", Kagome slowly dies. Her soul being ripped from her body; her heart being consumed by darkness. She groans, gathering the last of her energy to launch herself into the air again to get up to the window.

Lightning strikes close to the castle and the thunder booms loudly. The musicians abruptly discontinue. Inuyasha and Kikyo halt, his hands resting on the small of her back, her hands clamping to his chest. They grin at each other peacefully. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru calls seriously, as he steps up. Kikyo turns her head first and eyes him daringly.

She glances slightly above him out into the window behind him and bulges her eyes to her surprise. Dread swims across her expression as Inuyasha glares at Sesshomaru. He turns to Kikyo, seeing her look. "What's wrong?" He asks as he tries to follow her gaze, she hisses, grabbing his face to look at her. Her intent stare envelops his concentration. Sesshomaru and Kagome watch in horror as Inuyasha loses himself. His golden eyes darken and become empty as his pupils of life die.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru goes to confront him, only to cease when Inuyasha raises a hand to silence him. "Don't get in the way! Guards, hold him down!" Strangely, Kouga and two other guards comply without question. "What in this hell world are you doing!" Sesshomaru struggles, being answered with more men coming to restrain him to the floor. He growls as they crush his arm(s) into his back, "What is wrong with them all?"

"Inuyasha…" whispers Kikyo as she wraps her arms around his elbow.

"Don't worry," murmurs Inuyasha. "Everyone! Ladies and gentlemen. Mother…" Lady Izayoi grins as she catches a tear with her finger.

"I have an announcement to make: I've found my future bride!" The crowd cheers merrily.

"No! Inuyasha! Not now…NOT to her!" cries Kagome from the outside. Sadly, her fading voice is so low. What is the reason for her inability to reach him? They had always had a connection. Until a moment ago, she could feel it. As Inuyasha's consciousness slept, so did their lovers'-link. Can't have a connection with no communication. But wait…love was supposed to conquer all.

"Please listen…All my life, I've had – wait –. When I was – hold on. Um, I had been thinking about some things ever since what had happened almost a year ago when I had messed up," Inuyasha glances at Kikyo, "in professing my love to my beloved."

Outside, more hacks are driven into Kagome's torn heart. She cries, and tears fall down along with the rain. "Agh! No! Please, Inuyasha, it hurts!"

"_It's all coming together…after all the years of planning."_

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Sorry, I had to keep my promise…but I have to stop here because my typing is too loud and my brothers can't sleep -.-  
Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it sucks any T.T…Thank you for your patience! **Reviews are welcomed.

Thank you**Archerelf****, raina, ****XBlackRoseX909, ****Cagalli-Yula-Athha **and **kouji** who reviewed last chapter! Lovely people...

(1) – pronounced as "oh-neh-eh-san", meaning "older sister" but can be used to address close older female friends.  
(2) – means "wait"…if you didn't know.  
(3) – pronounced as "oh-nee-ee-san", referring to an older brother or older male person.


	27. Vicious Circle

_Disclaimer: _Yes, I **DO NOT **own Inuyasha…this fanfic is based on the movie Swan Princess. Some similar lines are used. Don't sue me because I take a while to update…

Thank you **XBlackRoseX909**, **Archerelf**, **kouji**, **raina,** and **Ayjah **for reviewing. I appreciate your spoken comments and support. Really, I do. So...I dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks again :)

**

* * *

Recap:** Kikyo is disguised as Kagome at Inuyasha's ball. Kagome is stuck right outside the castle and the only things keeping her from him are a window and, obviously, Kikyo's ploy. Inuyasha believes he is about to make one of the best decisions in his lifetime…but he could not be more wrong. 

**Beauty? Is That It? – Chapter 27 (Omniscient)**

It was as if nature became bitter and distressed in watching Kagome suffer. Ahh, the irony: _just_ as when Inuyasha tried to kill her, mistaking her for Naraku in disguise…he is slowly but quickly destroying her, believing that he was doing the right thing _for_ her. In this case, twice is the charm…

A frightening silent scream echoes through the castle walls. A rolling violent wave surges through Kikyo and she flinches. She secretly wonders the reason for her sensitive perception to Kagome. A distant close voice calls to her. Contemplation of her actions…the reasons behind them. She had always convinced herself that she was doing what she believed was right – to save humanity from impurities...for them to not suffer as she had. But then…what is it that she is doing to Kagome in the process?

In reality, all she was doing was rather pointless. She had known that it was too late to save her from him. Kagome loves him…and apparently, he loves her too. N-no, it was NOT too late, but for whom? Actually, it wasn't too late for Kikyo. _Onigumo…that wretched man. _Nevertheless, she had developed a fondness towards him. Now, was it Onigumo or Naraku…

The turmoil in her head resolves to stop Inuyasha. She looks to him with haste and grabs his sleeve, "Inuyasha, p-please, hold on a moment."

"Shh…Kagome, let me finish," he whispers, placing a reassuring hand on hers.

"No, stop!" She scraps her nails against his skin for some attention, but he strangely disregards her. _Why isn't he responding as I will it, _she thought. Kikyo touches her choker ornament only to have it painfully sting her. _Ach, _s_omething is wrong…!_

Sesshomaru feels his power weaken compared to some seconds before. The guards seem to grow stronger as if consuming his strength. He slips in and out of consciousness as he tries to uselessly call out to his little brother, each repetition nurturing a lower level of sound.

An atmosphere of unreality rises. Both women of resemblance – Kagome and Kikyo – warp from themselves and, in a sense, watch all that is about to happen. What they do…is out of their control. A psychological state gone authentic. Everything seems surreal; they are outside of themselves. "I _love_ her," Inuyasha turns and smiles at Kikyo, ready to continue to say the magic words to the crowd. The audience sighs pleasantly.

Outside, Kagome is barely sustaining, banging the window, "INUYASHA!" All in vain, everyone except for Kikyo and Sesshomaru are under the spell of illusion. Kikyo loses her cool, panic gushing through her. She attempts to shut him up by forcing a hand over Inuyasha's mouth while profusely urging him to halt and listen to her for a moment…and trying to twist his head towards the window. He becomes aggravated and harshly slaps her.

The intensity causes her to fall unto the floor, unfortunately, long enough for him to finish. By the time Kikyo recovers, time seems to slow. Her desperate eyes shine brightly as she raises a hand to hinder him. When she tries to shout out, she cannot muster her voice. Her words choke in her throat, strangely, right where her neck-ware rests. Aggravation boils from the barrier of uncontrollability. Ever got that feeling where you cannot do anything no matter how much you want to? – It's like when you have a dream…too bad, this isn't one.

"And I profess a vow of everlasting love…" Inuyasha stares at her lovingly as tears creep upon her eyes. She is frantic as frustration rises. "…to Kagome…" he finishes caringly. The crowd roars with cheer; their blank eyes shine with empty happiness.

Inuyasha's verbal sword slashes Kagome's heart in two. She does not notice the struggle Sesshomaru is going through. She doesn't notice Kikyo trying to stop Inuyasha. She does not notice the strange deaden look in Inuyasha's once shining eyes. She doesn't notice anything but his spoken declaration to the wrong woman…in her name. She is convinced that their "love" was apparently not strong enough…to even withstand the trials and tribulations. They had been through worse, yet what had done them in were HIS words. Sadly, she had always expected someone outside of themselves to do it, if it ever came to be that way. She seems to realize her mistake in the previous incidences…the decisions that she_ thought_ she made out of her love for him. Then again, what made her think she was deserving of HIS love? She lied to him, practically cheated on him…

She sobs, _I-I don't deserve to live. I have to die…but not here. If I stay, one look at him will make me hope again. No…I can't have that anymore. I have to leave while I still hate him. However, do I really hate him? NO! I can't think anymore. I have to reach the Valley…_

------------

Inuyasha drags Kikyo painfully off the ground. When she is on her feet, she shoves his hand away. Anger and grief consume her as she cries boomingly, "Don't you KNOW what you have just done!"

He smiles, his eyes glint dully, "Of course I do…" he latches a hand around her waist to murmur, "Kagome". She gasps loudly. Her confusion bursts just as lightning and thunder boom the grand double doors open. All attention burns onto the figure. His dark clothes are not drenched in water; the rain did not seem to have touched him. Then again, who WOULD HAVE wanted to, in the first place? His evil manner absolutely tarnishes his strikingly good looks…

His vision washes over the guests, avoiding Kikyo's face, "Oo, it seems I have arrived _just_ on time." His glance meets Inuyasha's glare, only to chuckle, one of which came from deep within his abdomen. He watches amusingly as the hanyou takes a defensive stance in front of Kikyo and the other "warriors" in the room stand ready for combat. How could they possibly believe that they stood a chance against him? Weaklings were such pitiful things, only on this earth to assure the strong of their power and amuse them in their past times.

Yes, but more formidable demons/ mighty beings, such as Naraku, decide to come up with elaborate and complicated schemes to entertain themselves, tampering with people's lives without their subjects notice. Most would call it "fate" – "nature" – things happening beyond control… Whether this is one of those instances…is still yet to be determined.

"Naraku…" growls Inuyasha daringly, "What the fuck are you doing here? Only important people were invited."

Naraku gives an innocent appalled look, "Oh? I'm more important than you believe…at least to the lovely lady whom you are overshadowing from my view – not that I haven't seen her body yet."

Kikyo's lips flatten as a slight blush creeps above her cheeks. She inwardly scolds herself, wondering the reason for her peculiar humanoid reactions. Little did she know that Naraku was slowly but surely releasing her from his control, lowering the amount of power she had wielded…allowing her to be a little more human, only to more easily manipulate her.

"You can't do anything, Naraku!" Inuyasha's temper rises, yet Nature does not meld to match his emotions…as it usually does. Something is _definitely_ wrong.

"You are too late," interjects Miroku, leaning handsomely against the wall to Naraku's left. Sango glares at the demon, secretly wishing she had Hiraikotsu. Kirara snarls, situated in front of Little Rin.

"That's right! He made his vow to Kagome," Kouga adds, baring his fangs.

Naraku smirks. They were still under the spell. Sesshomaru is on the brink of slumberland while Kikyo stands frozen behind Inuyasha. She cannot move, but finally heaves a breath, not knowing she was holding it. She was scared, not of Naraku, but of what she had done. She had not been thinking, she assured herself, but why had she done it?

"My dear, it all started those years ago, when you came back," Naraku answers to Kikyo's rhetorical question. She had forgotten that he had full access to her mind, body and soul. _Wait…oh my –!_ "You knew? You knew, didn't you! All this time!"

Kikyo's shrill voice surprises the audience. _What does she mean, _they think as they stare on in terror and bewilderment. Naraku bursts out laughing. "My, my! Aren't you the smart one," he discloses sarcastically as he raises a hand, extending it to bend his elbow horizontally in front of him and clenching his fingers, causing Kikyo to groan as she feels her throat being constricted. Her wide-banded necklace tightens, the crimson ornament setting off shockwaves through her body. She falters, lying on her side as her hands pull frantically on the choker. She struggles against it agonizingly; a wheezing sound soon follows.

Inuyasha reacts quickly to hurt Naraku. Bad choice. Wouldn't one think that he would try to save his woman first? Control. Who has it at this point?

Inuyasha attempts to sprint towards the "two-thirds" demon only to find that he cannot move. He blinks, eyes shifting alarmingly. Everyone else is paralyzed as well. "Foolish and naïve…you have NOT improved one bit. Your "love" has become your downfall, exactly as with Kikyo!"

Water accumulates in Kikyo's eyes, not from the physical pain she was in but from the painful memory of that day…all that time ago when Kagome was only a little girl. She recollects Kagome growing a quick and deep compassion for her; Kikyo had the same with her. The trouble they had been through with Onigumo. It's not that she had forgotten; it was just that…she didn't remember.

It was there in her mind, but it had been locked behind walls of twisted love, pain, and anger. Love for Kagome and all others, protection,…in love with a warped man; pain from that love…her duty to those others because it was her vocation as a priestess, the inability to live the life of a normal woman in passion; and anger because she did not have a choice…because she blamed others for her circumstances. Simplified, her situation was complex…partially explaining _why_ she was where she was, once again suffering because of the man she had grown tenderness for. She was under his control.

_It was all their fault_, she had thought on her way back to Onigumo that day. She had originally gone to help him. Whether because it was her duty or her even caring…she never did figure it out. She didn't know when she had developed "more-than-friendly" feelings for him. It was such a shock to have heard him say, "I am in love with you, Lady Kikyo." He had an irrational personality, possibly because he was constantly misunderstood, so much so that he acted upon it. He filled others' expectations, no matter how illogical the labels seemed. Yes, he was wicked since the beginning. He had experimented on humans, demons, and all in-between…to increase his power. He had thought that intensifying his might would define him more as a man…the inferiority complex. Onigumo's initial intentions merged into Naraku's life plan, all his dedication for more power. Yet, was that all it? Was that all this was for?

Perhaps the basis for his approaching her, especially since it was "so out of his character", is that she understood him. She was unlike everyone else. Kagome was the only other Onigumo approached; it might have been her innocence or her aura that attracted him. His fondness for Kagome, however, is one of father-daughter or brother-sister. Nevertheless, knowing Naraku, it might have turned incestuous.

They had moments, which Kikyo had found very…"cute". There was one in particular that struck her. She had been entertaining some orphans after her usual rounds in caring for the sick and injured. At this point, she and Onigumo were only acquaintances, but she noticed that he came out of his cave (no pun intended) more often.

He had gunmetal hair just long enough to brush his shoulders and dark auburn eyes, a beauty mark under his left eye (1). He always had such a solemn look on his face and there was no question why. However, it was at times like those when his somber expression brightened like the sky after a rain shower.

Kikyo was guiding the little ones to open ground, away from the forest to lessen the encounters of monsters. Some of the children were running around her as they traveled, so it was likely for one to eventually trip and fall. Just then, one girl did and her face was caked in dust. Kikyo calmly chuckled and bended over to pick her up. As she did this, an arrow flies and darts the tree trunk next to her. It would have hit her head if she had not any spiritual powers or doing her act of motherhood at that moment.

After she dusts the child off, she spins to examine the damage, a bit surprised to find the bark blasted off from the trunk by 5-inch radius from the arrow. Far-off intonations catch her attention.

"Oh…I missed," a small voice whined.

"Blast it all! I told you not to shoot yet. I believe you might have stricken someone."

"Really? Oh no!"

"Wait here. I shall go and examine the possible damage."

Kikyo's suspicions were correct as Onigumo came into view. He slightly gasped, suddenly growing timid as blush fluffed his sculpted cheeks. He fiddled with his hands, not exactly sure what to do with them. Kikyo became amused with his innocence when he bowed, "I apologize, Lady Kikyo. Because of my carelessness, you were almost attacked."

A slight pause ensues until Kikyo smiles genuinely and wholeheartedly giggles. Embarrassment swells within him and his blush deepens. He rises from his lowly state in time to watch Kikyo laugh unreservedly, free from her position as a priestess. She was just an ordinary woman right then, and he was awed by her remarkable beauty…not so much her physical splendor, but the magnificence of her soul gleaming through. She finally spoke, "It is all right, Onigumo. Honestly, do you have that much doubt in my abilities?"

Scared that he had offended her, he gave an expression of hesitance. "N-no, madam! That is not –"

Kikyo had moved closer to him to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. I was only joking with you. You do not have to be so formal. I am not to be placed on a pedestal. I do what I can to help others…that is all. Is that really something so extraordinary?"

He bowed his head in shame, afraid to gaze into her eyes. "It is when not many people do the same…" He did not know if she knew of his sins…but he intended to hide that fact from her.

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me, Onigumo?" Kikyo inquired. He did not answer as his eyes twinkled in disgrace. She glanced over his shoulder and saw a little girl (whom she later found out was Kagome). She was holding a bow and arrow and aiming at the target. It was apparent that she was practicing.

Kikyo stared in amazement. "Are you teaching her?"

His eyes lit up again and he moves around so that he is standing next to Kikyo and facing in Kagome's direction. "Yes, she has wonderful gifts that should not to be wasted."

"She is absolutely adorable. Her aura is very dazzling," she paused to gaze at him admiringly, "You are very kind…"

He scoffed and sighed pityingly, "I am not all that kind. I assure you, but…there is just something about her that makes me want to be." Kikyo smiled because she saw the compassion he had for the girl. Onigumo paused, a bit hesitant to utter what he had been urging to say for some time. Mustering enough courage, he tilted his head towards Kikyo, "Somewhat similar to the way you make me feel, Milady."

She widely eyed him. It was not that she was surprised to hear those words. She received them all the time from those she helped or those who tried to allure her. His tone of voice and the feelings behind them were what astonished her. He was a vile man; she saw right into his soul and knew exactly what he did. He had lied, cheated, stolen, murdered…anything that was despicably depraved he had done it. Yet those words were genuinely honest. Maybe he had duped her. They had met many times after and became what some may call "close yet distant" friends – with some deep empathy for each other.

Back then, she was mortified with her feelings toward a man who did horrible acts. She felt low, especially even more so when he finally confessed and she answered with silence of shock. He had been rash and captured her. Normally, she wouldn't have been caught so easily, but she was weak. The main reason why a priestess was supposed to have sworn to singleness and abstinence of romantic love: to shield and prevent weakness. She could not have a weakness; she wasn't allowed to. She had to be perfect, not normal. Onigumo obviously did not understand that, or maybe he did but chose to ignore it – he didn't care and loved her anyway. Perhaps, that is what drawn her to him. He didn't love her façade; he didn't love her because, he loved her regardless.

**_But_**, here he is now. Caged inside his own body by the monster he had created. Kikyo's weakness, just as it was back then, made her a pawn of Naraku's. It came full circle.

She feels numb. The shock waves spark all over her and air becomes harder to gain with the choker further tightening. Tears welt from her eyes in streams. Her heart hurts and she finally knows how it feels to be human – a real woman.

Inuyasha is frozen. He clenches his teeth in an effort to move them.

Naraku sneers, "Hahahaha, you are a true fool. For some time beforehand, I had thought you would be somewhat of a challenge, but you had faltered because of your weakness. Love…is mockery. _Koi wa moumoku_ (2) – you proposed to the wrong woman!"

All in the room gasp loudly. Dread swims over Inuyasha, but it is his anger that allows him to speak and slightly break the spell, "What!"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Naraku gestures his other hand (since he still has one hand scrunching Kikyo's throat) to the long window. He allows Inuyasha to move his head and see a broken Kagome flying away. "You confessed to the wrong woman, so now, Kagome will die."

"N-**NO**! Nooo!" Inuyasha's last outcry breaks the paralysis and the shine zaps back into his golden eyes. Scorching winds flood in thick torrents around him, giving off a pale blue luster. The air is so powerful that everything around him in 20-foot radius begins to scurry with the wind. Naraku seems to allow all the guests to move again and most rush to the doors to escape.

Kouga and Kirara dash brashly to Naraku and Inuyasha quickly turns to Kikyo, attempting to free her from the possessed necklace. Astonished and caught off guard, Naraku slightly releases his hold on the priestess as he readies himself against the two demons.

Inuyasha kneels close to her, picking her up a bit so that her head rests on his lap. He bends over her so that his thick silver hair rains over her head like a weeping willow tree. His face is upside down to hers and he leans his hands on either side of her skull. Feeling warmth unknown to her, Kikyo sleepily opens her eyes to find bright amber-bullion ones staring sympathetically back at her. She was more pale than usual and her cherry lips were changing to shades of purple and blue from lack of oxygen. Her fists still clamped onto the choker. She tries to speak, but can only gather a wheeze.

"Shhh…it's ok. I'm going to try something to free you," Inuyasha bits his lower lip, "I've never done it before and the plan just got conjured up right now, so…just trust me, ok?"

She puts her faith in those words and blinks her eyelids closed. Inuyasha places his warm claws on the tight necklace, and immediately begins to concentrate on rupturing it. Some have alleged that "staring at something won't make it go away" when, in all actuality, that is exactly what Inuyasha just did. It may have looked like that, but the act required so much more. He had quickly dismantled the evil neckwear by controlling its very build-up. At the source, it was just a solidified form of Kagome's essence (her spit, blood, DNA). Not surprisingly, it liquefies to mush and Kikyo finally gets a breath of life.

It was paradoxical to have _him_ save her. She had originally wanted to kill him and free all others of his existence. Instead, he freed _her _from her own imprisonment. It made her feel unintelligent, unwise. But that made her smile. It only affirmed that she was indeed human.

**(A/N: I was going to stop the chapter here; it's a good spot…but since I took so long, it's continuing. Enjoy!)**

After several gasps, her senses kick in full speed and she rapidly gets up, missing Inuyasha's overlooking head by an inch. They both turn around to find Naraku magically pinning the two demons to the ceiling. They were already very beat-up. Sango had gone to get Hiraikotsu, now hastening back to the scene and flinging the giant boomerang at the man-demon. A piercing echoed bang (mimicking the sound of a tuba) emits from Naraku as he twists his head to the flying object. A sonic rumble rolls in the air, colliding with the seemingly insignificant force of Sango's weapon. He smirks as it stops in mid-air and scoffs as he sends it back to her at ten times the original speed. Too fast…she can't react and Hiraikotsu rams into her, crashing her harshly against the opposite wall. Too unreal…she is instantly knocked out and collapsing to the floor, blood trickling away from her forehead and midsection.

Surreally, Miroku reacts ferociously. He goes to open kazāna, but then Naraku waves his hand over, flinging Kouga and Kirara towards him. They crash into one another and sprawl out on the ground. Attention reverts to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha jumps around, takes a defensive stance and pulls out Tessaiga. As he unsheathes it, strong currents swirl over the blade and Tessaiga pulses into a large fang.

Naraku grins maliciously, "I would be worried about your lover…instead of a dead priestess if I were you."

Inuyasha glares, "Shut the hell up!" But his anger disappears when he feels Kikyo weakly gripping his shoulder. "He's right…"

"You can't be dead! You are right here, breathing! How can you be dead if you were choking just a few minutes ago?"

She softly smiles at his innocence, "He was not referring to the literal connotation of the word…"

"Look, how about I be reasonable?" asks Naraku as he raises his arms out carelessly, "I shall allow you to see her…one last time."

Skeptical, Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. Sighing, Naraku adds, "Only if you are fast enough," in the tone of a dare.

Right then, Inuyasha bolts out of the room and the castle with fierce momentum…

Groaning, Kikyo slumps to the floor in exhaustion. She was incredibly tired, her life seems to finally come to an end. However, the image of an incredibly crestfallen Kagome within an inch of death, holding out her blood-ridden hand in desperate and hopeful need of help, bolted her right back up…

…Only to have Naraku swiftly glide to her and knock her onto the wooden ground, straddling her. He roughly slides his icy hands around her bruised neck, making her hitch in pain as she feels his coarse fingers scrap against her tender skin. She just relaxingly lies there with her hands at her sides.

"You are no longer of use to me…"

She jadedly smiles, "Is that truly so?"

Naraku frowns, an eye twitching, "Are you questioning me…even now?" His hold tightens and she gags a bit.

She sighs and averts her gaze to the side, struggling to keep the sorrow from spilling out her eyes. She felt so feeble and frail, yet she was supposed to be the strong and virtuous priestess. In fact, she felt numb and detached from her body. A villager once compared her to a porcelain doll: beautiful (especially since her complexion matched the color of one), perfect (made without defects) and seemingly untouched…for if she was, the perfection would rupture. In all reality, it had ruptured long ago. "Would you really want to put me out of my misery? Are you doing this for you…or for me?"

"What are you getting at, Kikyo!" He spurts her name with such repugnance. His determination wavers and inside, he falls lost.

"Oh…nothing," she whispers, but then she suddenly faces him and keenly grips his hands, pure light blazing his flesh. The excruciatingly febrile pain singes him and he lifts his upper body away from the untainted heat, seizing his hands together. As he rose, she came up with him, leaving short inches of space between their faces. He is stunned by her choice of action and she gives a lazy genuine smile. He then realizes their awkward position. She sits in-between his kneeled legs, supporting her torso with her hands flat on the floor and elevating her face in the same angle as his over bent head.

"Onigumo…" she calls provocatively. Naraku's composure cracks and he looks longingly at her as if responding to her appeal. But was it him or his alter ego? "Suki dayo…" (3) she utters and lifts herself to his lips, kissing him chastely.

Before he can respond, Naraku is blasted to the side, a typhoon of rubble following him. He growls through layers of debris and sees that Sesshomaru resurrected, so to speak. By this time, Kouga, Kirara, and Miroku are up again. All the while, Lady Kaede and Little Rin were tending to Sango's wounds.

Naraku's flare returns and he summons Kagura who begrudgingly appears in a gust of swirling wind and dirt. Kagura notices Sesshomaru and flusters while he had on his usual "I'm-so-bored" façade…although, on the inside, he was irritated by her presence after their last encounter. It can be easily recollected that he had been far from actually killing her. There was just something about her that had gotten too deeply under his skin.

When Naraku snaps his fingers, the wind-demoness' eyes dim like a zombie and she swings out her fan for battle. Her face is blank and her movements look as though a puppeteer was controlling them. Sesshomaru lugs out Tokijin and they immediately begin to fight – her metal fan grinding against his fang-blade. The clanging sounds echo throughout the room.

"Have fun…I believe I already gave Inuyasha too much time." With that, Naraku teleports in a neon-dark-violet and waving smoke, using the Shikon jewel. Kikyo panics and proceeds to go after him. Halfway through the ballroom, she falters shakingly to her knees.

"Milady, you can't do this on your own," informs Miroku as he helps her to her feet, "We will help you. The burden is no longer just yours."

"Yeah…" adds Kouga only to have the semi-monk glare at him.

"You are to stay here and aid Sesshomaru."

Kouga childishly stomps, "What the hell, ponytail! You ain't the boss of me!"

Pushing Kagura away for a second, Sesshomaru interjects, "I do not want nor need any assistance from a mongrel."

The wolf-demon turns to him, "Hey! Your brother is the 'mongrel', not me!" Kouga veers back to Miroku, "Look, you and the priestess go on Kirara to the Valley – it's faster that way. The woman should know how to get there. I'll go on ahead and see if I can stall for time and help that mutt-boy. Got it?"

Miroku is appalled, and then laughs at himself for being amazed by Kouga's strategy. After all, he was not captain of the guards for nothing. He knew the ways of combat even if he never always used them to his advantage. For Kouga, there was a drastic difference between the knowledge he gained from training and experience AND the intelligence he obtained from birth.

The ex-monk nods as Lady Kaede shouts, "We are all right here. If anything, I can conjure a protecting force field or take the two girls outside into one of the many stables."

"Okay, all set!" Kouga churns a small tornado and leaves them quite literally in the dust. Miroku and Kikyo cough, the first rolling his eyes annoyingly. Kirara lays herself on the floorboards and meows. As Miroku helps the priestess on, he quickly shifts her position from the front of the neko demon to the middle of its back when he remembered his "tendency". Even though it was possibly more secure to have her in front of him, he could not risk being tempted and further demoralize himself by caressing a religious woman's bottom. It was always in serious and deadly situations when his inclinations were stronger. Psychologically, it could be explained as his way of relieving tension and the stress for himself – defense mechanism, in a way. He sighs as he plays the scenario in his mind; Sango would never forgive him.

He sits himself in front of Kikyo on Kirara and pulls her arms around his waist, squeezing her hands to instruct her to hold on tight. The neko demon rams her head into the large double doors, opening the wooden panes with a bang. As Kirara takes to the sky about to go full speed, Miroku glances back at Sesshomaru, Lady Kaede, Rin and Sango, muttering "Good luck…don't die…"

TBC…

* * *

(1) – If you have watched the series, you know I somewhat used the "Muso" look for Onigumo…since I never actually SAW Onigumo BEFORE he was scorched. Plus, I wanted him to look decent.  
(2) – "Love is blind."  
(3) – "I love you…" 

It's getting to the crucial parts/end so…I don't think first POVs are coming back, although I started off pretty well with them. _Sorry for the super **long** wait…_I hope the wait was somewhat worth it. If there is anything I can change, please let me know.


	28. Timely Essence, Impossibility

_Disclaimer: _Yes, I **DO NOT **own Inuyasha, the characters, or the series. This fanfic is based on the movie Swan Princess.

**Recap: **Kikyo's past (also, partially Onigumo's) and thoughts were openly revealed (to the readers) as she faltered to go through "with her plan" in accordance with Naraku. She disobeyed him…with the intention of saving Kagome (and Inuyasha…just because the girl loved him). It did not seem to do any good, as the damage had been done to Kagome who was left flying away quite literally to her death after hearing Inuyasha confess his love to the wrong woman. Inuyasha finally came back to his senses and ran after his beloved. Sesshomaru is busy (again) with a controlled Kagura while Miroku, Kikyo, Kirara and Kouga follow Inuyasha to help defeat the evil menace: Naraku.

* * *

**Beauty? Is That It? – Chapter 28 (Omniscient)  
**

"Time was of the essence." It was precious…and should not be wasted. The crisp cold wind meshed with the dropping tears of the sky. Countless water beads fell from above, soaking and coating everything and everyone not in shelter. The blistering iciness only strengthened Inuyasha's flaming determination. He felt as if he was running for a long time when, in actuality, it had only been some minutes so far.

Everything was dark and shadowed by the gloomy heavens, but that did not hinder his keen vision. His eyes glowed with shades of amber and gold, scanning for unusual movement through the shadowy and murky trees. As he got closer to the Valley, his heart ignited and he liked the feeling. He felt her once again. The connection…the bond. She was responding weakly.

His willpower and resilience overthrew any sense of guilt or shame. Sure, he felt guilty…but he was not thinking '_Oh shit…what have I done_' or '_Woe is me…what __**can **__be done_'. It did not ever help anyone to forever dwell on what had already happened. It did no good to only think about the past. His mind was set on doing what he can _**now**_and that meantsaving her. There was hope. If there was none, he would create.

One thing he loved about being partially human: he was stubborn, maybe too much for his own good, but that alone did get him out of many tight situations. If it wasn't for that, he would not have been able to persevere. Of course, it can be thought the other way around. His stubbornness can make up for his lack of intelligence and comprehension in the ranks of Sesshomaru…but you did not hear that from the narrator.

Inuyasha's feet damply yet lightly patted the moist ground as he swiftly dashed from tree branch to tree roots. The drag from being soaked did not make him go any slower, but he was annoyed that his luscious luster hair lost its bounce and stuck to him. He was trying to get a view of Kagome. Sure enough, he saw a speck dragging through the sky ahead of him.

She was faltering, exhaustion seeped into every pore of her being…her body. Her wings grew heavier as she continued to flap. She had to get away from him. She had to at least reach the Valley. She felt his calling to her soul. She felt him: his warmth, his love, his sorrow.

Kohaku, Shippou and Jaken watched for any sign of her. Profusely, their eyes scanned when finally they saw her, but the happy and relieved feelings dropped and scattered like broken glass. They were able to see…that she was slipping away from this world. They prayed that she would reach them in time. As she descended to the ground, she struggled to stay buoyant in the sky for a softer landing. It did not work so well and she rolled towards the lake. She did not fall in; her body lay relaxed on the shore. Her webbed feet rippled in the water and her wings laid spread out. Her toil was over…

When she blundered into unconsciousness, the curse placed upon her deactivated. Glittering sparkles enveloped her body as feathers turned into flesh, as wings and webbed feet transformed into human limbs. As the shimmer faded, her raven hair cascaded down, partially covering her face. Her expression showed no indication of stress or frustration, no struggle of any kind. It was done, and she seemed to be as well.

The three males gazed at one another, daring the other to make the first step to help their fellow maiden. But then, one glance of the illustrious demon lord of the Valley stopped their movement and thinking. They did not dare cross now. In fact, they could not move even if they willed it.

At last, Inuyasha arrived at the Valley's barrier, which had grown thicker since the last time he was there. The musty atmosphere created by the miasma grew clammier, making it very difficult to breathe. Sure, Naraku said that he was allowed to see Kagome again…but he never mentioned that it would be easy. In fact, Inuyasha was surprised that Naraku did not create any obstacles on his way there. It made him wonder; an anxious feeling crept and billowed at the pit of his stomach. What did Naraku have in mind?

Inuyasha swiped out Tessaiga. The feeble blade shinned into a mighty fang. The hanyou put a hand to the sharp end of the demon sword, flinching as he slid a finger across it and opening a small wound. Crimson drops leaked onto the blade and Tessaiga absorbed the red wonder tonic, pumping and throbbing as it turned ruby.

He slammed Tessaiga to the ground with a rumble and a red wave sliced smoothly through the miasmic barrier like a good knife to bread. The harsh weather outside had no effect on the area enclosed within the barricade. The air was calm. Nature was at peace. _It was too bad people could not feel the same way_, thought Inuyasha. As the dark miasma sealed him in, he trotted to the lake. Halfway, he got on all fours, shook and wagged himself dry of the rainwater from outside…like a dog. The human way was too inefficient.

When he saw her, his composure fell. During his voyage to save her again, he had been trying to prepare himself for what he might encounter. He thought he was keen on justifying his actions at the ball. He thought he was ready to accept her rejection of their loving bond. He thought that he was set to beg on his knees for forgiveness. He thought that he was prepared to face any emotional state when he at long last got to see her again. But…in the end, he dropped Tessaiga, dawdled clumsily to her side and held her tightly as tears dripped down his somber face. He was kneeling, cradling the upper half of her body within his arms. She wasn't dead…she couldn't be. Inuyasha refused to believe that.

All of his intentions got spieled together:  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. This wasn't supposed to happen. I swear it," mumbled Inuyasha as he cried into her hair, "The vow I made was for you. I said 'Kagome'…and that's you! _You _are Kagome. I made the vow to _you_. It doesn't matter whom I was looking at. I was addressing my vow and professing my love to _you_ in front of everyone!"

He sobbed and lightly kissed her cheek, "I was _thinking_ about you. I have been doing so…every waking moment of my life ever since you were taken all those months ago. It feels like years since…"

She was still slightly breathing as she weakly spoke, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha abruptly detached his face from her lovely hair. He shushed her as he tenderly kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips. "You don't need to say anything, 'Gome. Save your strength."

She puckered her lips a bit, silently asking for another kiss. He gladly granted the soundless request, planting his lips on hers. He pulled one of her hands into his as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Her back was supported by his other arm. When she feebly attempted to tug away, he only got closer and captured her lips again. Each kiss developed less in impact, but grew more in zeal. After many moments, they ended with three pecks and the last being the longest as if to emphasize "I" "love" "_you_".

"I can't…" she whimpered out, but could not seem to finish her sentence. She wanted to resist him, to get away from the hurt. However, it turned out that she was hurt more in being apart from him. But when she felt his grasp, his warm arms and tender words, she dropped her initial plan. She had to say what was on her mind before she could not any longer. While he was making his small speech, she had been struggling to say _anything_. She only got more frustrated when all she could muster was his name. She tried to squeeze all that she felt and wanted to say within the syllables of her beloved's name. She knew he did not get it all. He was just like that. He was simple-headed, but was so complicated everywhere else.

"Inuyasha…I know-I knew that…the vow was for me, but…it still hurts…It…made me think that _maybe_… we – our connection – was not strong enough. You could not see that…the woman you were holding, caressing…was not _me_."

He could not believe what he was hearing. His heart wrenched as he watched her great efforts to speak. The pauses between her words were excruciating to him. He was upset that he was not able to hear her through their bond as they used to. It wasn't that their bond was any weaker…she was in a frail state. She would not be able to handle the pressure in her mind at that moment. He was even more upset that she could not see how it _really _was in the ballroom.

"Kagome! I wasn't myself –"

"I could see that."

"I was under a spell –!"

"Even so…"

"I – wait, what?" Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. "'Even so'?"

"Hai…'Yasha, all the explanation in the world…won't change the fact that…I am in agony. In all that time…I got stabbed…in the heart, every time you spoke to her…even when you were referring to me."

He opened his mouth to further retaliate, but is stopped by her soft hand. "No…stop. Listen, one other thing did not change…although I tried so hard to think otherwise."

Inuyasha tilted his head in acknowledgment. Kagome smiled as a tear slipped down her face. He was just too cute with his face looking so innocent like a curious child with her palm still over his mouth.

She signaled for him to get closer as she whispered, "Inuyasha, I love you…" and caressed his cheek.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed, loving those words fluttering out of her sweet mouth. They countered those words of rejection that she spurted out some time ago. He only found out later that she had tried to trick him because she was trying to protect him.

He rested his forehead on hers, "I know…and I love you too. Truly…"

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. Inuyasha felt the depression of wind and opened his eyes to stare at Kagome. Her aura was nearly gone and she looked as if she wasn't breathing anymore. He became frantic, "Hey…hey! C'mon, this isn't funny."

Then a maniacal laugh billowed. It echoed throughout the lake like a ghost sweeping through. Inuyasha recognized it and his temper flared. The sound of amusement halted instantly as he countered it, offsetting the air in a swirling vortex. Boy, he was mad.

Finally, Naraku materialized on top of the lake in the center. Inuyasha turned his head, glaring daggers back at the partial demon. Another deep chuckle escaped Naraku as he stared amusingly at the shabby couple. Gosh, they were so entertaining. They even amazed him once or twice. What was a perfect story without some surprises? 'Love' this…'love' that. These frail creatures knew nothing! Love didn't exist, but he wasn't sure if he believed that last one. Naraku growled and mentally kicked himself. He had to get rid of them.

"Don't let her die!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow and rested his hands on his hips. He was unfazed by the cutting wind that was piercing his clothes. He smirked cheekly, "Is that a threat, _half_-demon?"

Inuyasha snarled, "Don't you fuckin' dare let her die, you conniving bastard!" He had picked up Tessaiga and was currently holding it on its side in a fighting stance ready to gruesomely cut Naraku into itty-bitty pieces.

"You are so low! Instead of doing anything yourself, you make others do the work for you. You did it with Kagome, Kikyo –"

"Don't forget that _you _did the crucial punch…the finishing touch to the perfect story," added Naraku, loving where the conversation was heading. He saw Inuyasha's eyes shimmer in skepticism. "Oh, so you haven't figured it out."

"I don't fuckin' need to! You are a fucktard and I'm going to fuckin' kill you!"

"Tsk, tsk! You have such a crude mouth…"

Inuyasha's silver locks swished with the turbulent air. Thick howling wind coiled Tessaiga as it glowed transparently yellow. A small hum emitted from the fang. Tessaiga was the personification of Inuyasha's might and power and Naraku was really looking forward to this. Seeing the aggression and valor emanating from the hanyou's body got him excited.

"Hm, threats won't get you anywhere," Naraku responded while nonchalantly brushing his fingers through his bangs, "How about you back it up?"

The hanyou smirked and grinned cruelly with his fangs baring out. On cue, Inuyasha sprinted at top speed to the side of the lake and slammed swirling Tessaiga to the lake shore. "Wind Scar!"

He assumed since Naraku would have to turn his head that he would not have enough time to react, especially since he had worked on perfecting Tessaiga's first attack for quite some time. He had no idea how incorrect he was until he almost did not see Naraku completely evading his assault and sailing right passed him. Immediately when he turned _his _head, he caught Naraku smirking right back as he backhanded Inuyasha across the lake and into the trees on the other side.

Inuyasha groaned as he unstuck his back from one of the tree trunks and shaking his head to take off some of the debris to no avail. Sticks, leaves and dirt decorated his lavishing hair. Before he could recall, he felt sudden impact on the side of his head, causing him to plunge into the lake ten feet away. Panicking, he tried to breathe, only to gulp water. He struggled to not get flustered further and swam up with Tessaiga still in hand. When he finally surfaced, he coughed and caught sight of Naraku hovering over his previous landing. He guessed that Naraku had flown over at high speed again and kicked him into the water. The Shikon necklace glossed around his neck. If only he could get that thing off somehow.

"What's wrong, hanyou? Can't keep up?" Naraku taunted. He summoned more of the Shikon's power and his feet morphed into giant dark talons. He zoomed over Inuyasha, picked him up and swung him back and forth. Inuyasha cried out as the nails dug into his shoulders, blood seeping out and soaking his clothing. The rocking only served to produce more pain. "Yes, cry out and let me hear you suffer!"

Right then, Inuyasha closed his mouth and clenched his teeth together. His fangs punctured his lips and those too started to bleed. He endeavored to focus on the pond below so as to lessen the amount of twinge and sting he felt. He watched his blood drip down. Each drop would plummet into the water and immediately disperse, creating a pink tint.

Suddenly, he was thrown into another part of the forest. He yelled every time he scraped alongside a tree trunk, tearing some of the bark away, every time he collided with a branch, breaking it off. Irrevocably, he crashed into a hefty boulder and fell over. He was lying on his stomach and groaned. He could not feel his body anymore. It wouldn't respond; he could not move. He could not even feel himself breathe, indicating how shallow his breathing was. One eye refused to open all the way, implying that it was swollen. His blood was trickling onto the ground, a lot of it apparently as he observed the red liquid pooling underneath him. The battle was only minutes in and he was almost already done. Everything throbbed. He had lost Tessaiga somewhere. It didn't make sense. All that training! He even felt Naraku grow antsy back then. Was that only for show?

"Did all that 'training' go to waste? Why do those others even bother with a half-demon like you?" Naraku took his time floating to him. After all, he wasn't going anywhere. His words make it seem as if he could read Inuyasha's mind. "Pathetic as always, hanyou. As always."

He gripped Inuyasha's collar and yanked him up, hurling the half-demon against the boulder at arm's length. Inuyasha hissed; he could feel that many of his ribs were damaged. He felt sticky, his blood already clotting and drying on his skin.

"Gah!" Inuyasha shuddered when Naraku licked his face. He flinched as Naraku licked his lips, apparently savoring the taste of his blood…at least, he hoped it was the blood. It would have been more sickening to find out that it was his flesh instead. _Pick the lesser of two evils, pick the lesser of two evils_, thought Inuyasha.

Naraku cocked an eyebrow, "Fool, I'm savoring your defeat. Now, I will make you die ever so slowly."

"No, you don't!" A tornado spun close and jolted Naraku away, skidding against the ground to a stop. Naraku tumbled along the hard surface. When the whirlwind dissolved, Kouga appeared to replace it. He squatted near Inuyasha, scanning for the degree of damage. "Damn! If I had known you'd be so screwed up so soon, I would have brought some meds."

Inuyasha glared tiredly, "Feh! Can it, you dopey wolf!" He balked as he tried to move a fist to punch his smartass face. He would never admit it, but he felt better because he had a friend there…and that friend was Kouga. The hanyou felt powerless, but Kouga brought on a sight of the hope Inuyasha had seen earlier.

Kouga sighed amusingly, "Geez, you still have energy to insult me. At least that means you aren't too beat up…although, that's actually a big understatement."

Naraku scuffled to his feet, holding his cheek and actually surprised to see the wolf-demon there. The wolf was obviously weaker than the half-demon. It wasn't possible for him to even make it in by himself. "How the hell did you get in?"

Kouga stood upright and stared at Naraku as if he was asking why the sky was blue. His answer would have been, "It just _is_. Get over it" (1). Of course, his real answer was not too far off, "Through the miasmic barrier, duh!" When no response came, he continued, "Used my legs like a fan to blow away the miasma and I kicked my way past the barrier. It was easy."

Naraku was appalled by the last statement. He couldn't be getting weaker. He had the Shikon jewel on his side. That wolf didn't know what he was talking about. He could not believe he was actually just standing there, listening to this inferior being speak as if what he said mattered.

Naraku laughed at himself aloud and the cackle only got louder. Kouga eyed him but could not acknowledge anything since his bangs were overshadowing his face. He really didn't see what was so funny.

"Do you believe you stand a chance against me?" dared Naraku.

Kouga stared in astonishment, turned his head to the side and sighed. Damnit, everyone thought he was so stupid. He knew when he would be beat. C'mon! He saw with his own two eyes what Naraku could do. Look at Inuyasha! Inuyasha got his ass kicked in a matter of the time it took for Kouga to get there. Considering Kouga's speed, a fact usually symbolized as a whirlwind of dust and debris kicked up as he ran, that was pretty damn fast.

"No, 'course not, but I guess the muttface rubbed off on me," grinned the wolf youkai as he went straight for Naraku. He swung his fists, attempting to crush the other's smug and taunting face. Naraku coolly dodged every single punch until one skidded across his cheek. He was donned with a tiny scar through which diminutive blood leaked, decorating. Naraku was infuriated and, deciding not to play easy any longer, punched back. Right on the mark, it hit Kouga's stomach, catching the wolf totally off-guard. He lurched forward, vomiting. Before he could finish, as if he had a choice, the fractional demon slammed his other fist into his face. Kouga flew and rolled into a tree 15 feet away.

Kouga fell onto his side and buckled, struggling to breathe as he cradled his stomach. He was hyperventilating. Unknown to him, he was suffering from temporary shock. The throwing up was not expected at all. That should not have happened. The hit felt like a normal blow, but in the next second, it was overwhelming in magnitude and churned the contents within his belly out of him. Although Naraku's hand rammed his face, his whole head pounded. Kouga grunted and weakly spat out what was left of the vomit, only to see blood. _Fuck, I must have thrown up blood too. Not surprising since that hit might have permanently damaged my stomach. I hope I don't have internal bleeding…_

The wolf demon was as disabled as Inuyasha. All he was able to do…was watch. Watch as his slight superior and friend go through torture.

"It's not possible…no matter how stubborn. You cannot win," Naraku scoffed, wiping the blood from his wound with a finger and licking it off. He then zapped away some of the vomit from his boots. His talons disappeared. He was satisfied with his work thus far. Now, he could pay full attention to Inuyasha who was still against the boulder. The half-demon panicked, but could not move anywhere; his body refused to cooperate.

Naraku cupped Inuyasha's face with one hand, forcing him to look directly at him. Inuyasha was unable to do otherwise. He tried to turn his eyes away, a desperate and futile attempt. He held Kouga's stare, quietly yet loudly begging (which rarely occurred) for his aid, fully knowing that the wolf could not do anything further. Naraku caught the hanyou's gaze and the irises of his eyes glowed with the luster of black pearls. The mixing and swirling of the color entranced Inuyasha. He was being pulled out, only to be yanked in. Time seemed so long, yet it had only been some minutes. Then, he was lost.

**TBC…**

* * *

Change of tense…not sure whether I should change it back or to change every chapter before this one. I hope that did not throw everyone off too much. I've somewhat rushed it since it's 6:05am and I'll be leaving for Seattle later this early morning. I didn't want people to have to wait until I could FIND a computer...and I'm driving, so it takes about 2 days to get to Washington state. Btw, I haven't slept since 4:30am...I woke up and decided to be nice and update, haha... 

Please give me feedback. I need to know if I should reedit. The end is near…

(1) – shows you how smart _he_ is xD.

Thank you **Archerelf**, **Clouds of the Sky**, **Ayjah**, **XBlackRoseX909**,** raina**, and **kouji** for reviewing last chapter. Thank you! You don't know how much I appreciate you taking time to review. I should really use the reply button. The people with **ff. net** SNs should be getting one soon...even though it's late.


	29. In All That's Primitive

_Disclaimer: _I do not own nor claim to own Inuyasha or the other characters. I do not gain any money through this fanfiction based on the Swan Princess movie.

**Recap:** Inuyasha and Kagome met again…for possibly the last time as the beloved woman died within the hanyou's arms. The final battle had commenced between Inuyasha and Naraku…although it turned to be more of a mercy kill. Before Inuyasha's torture could begin, his friend Kouga stepped in, but only succeeded in prolonging Inuyasha's inevitable doom. The end is here…

**Last time:** …Naraku cupped Inuyasha's face with one hand, forcing him to look directly at him. Inuyasha was unable to do otherwise. He tried to turn his eyes away, a desperate and futile attempt. He held Kouga's stare, quietly yet loudly begging (which rarely occurred) for his aid, fully knowing that the wolf could not do anything further. Naraku caught the hanyou's gaze and the irises of his eyes glowed with the luster of black pearls. The mixing and swirling of the color entranced Inuyasha. He was being pulled out of his physical body, only to be yanked back in. Time seemed so long, yet it had only been some minutes. Then, he was lost.

**Beauty? Is That It? -- Chapter 29 (Omniscient) In All That's Primitive**  
It was dark. Inuyasha did not know where he was. He probably wasn't resting against that boulder anymore. He didn't feel it. All he could _do_ was feel.

He felt drunk, although more hung over. Nauseated. The urge to release the contents from his stomach seemed ever so tempting, but he knew that if he did, the _snakes_ would bite. He had to slow down his breathing while his body's reflex wanted so much for hyperventilation…snakes hated sudden movement.

Inuyasha could not see them. In fact, he couldn't see anything, but he felt them. Coiling, slithering, and winding around every inch of his torso. He groaned every so often to keep from screaming…it was so unlike him to be so helpless at this time in his life. It was somewhat understandable if he was still a child, but this was incredulously ridiculous.

He shivered; the snakes were so icy. He wished he could warm himself, if only he could move. But then again, if he _could _move, warming himself would be one of the last things on his mind, at least in a situation like this. Then, realization dawned upon him.

Kouga gave up moving, only to watch in horror.

Snakes. Scores of them were circling, weaving and hissing over the entire top half of Inuyasha's body. Some found their way around his throat, into his hair, lifting it. They were everywhere, slithering down his arms, completely covering his torso. The wolf observed the hanyou's golden eyes deepen, the irises vivid and intense. Inuyasha was there physically but not mentally, yet a determined look pasted itself on his face.

Kouga almost panicked, having to struggle not to scream out at him to do something. Inuyasha _couldn't_ just stand there. A bite from one of the foul evil creatures would probably kill him; Naraku's snakes would be full of lethal venom.

Inuyasha began to perspire. Was he getting nervous? Beads of sweat formed on his brow, running down the sides of his face; and still the snakes hissed and weaved around him. Dear goodness, maybe he was so scared that he was trying not to wet his pants. One snake arched outwards, shifting its long diamond-shaped head to look Inuyasha straight in the eyes, its venomous fangs exposed in threat. Only seconds remained before this vile creature would strike.

The hanyou's face turned a dark, dull red, and sweat poured out of him.

The snakes began to slide down his legs, their movements all hurried, as if they could not get off him fast enough. Even the one staring at him threateningly, suddenly turned away and slid down Inuyasha's leg to the ground, and into surrounding dry bushes.

Inuyasha, now free entirely of the wretched snakes, shrugged his shoulders as if he had just resettled his clothes after a minor disturbance. Even his red face started returning to normal. His now lively eyes showed that he had come back from whatever world he was in. He was surprised to be standing and to find that his major wounds had either healed or disappeared. He was no doctor and he did not particularly care how it had happened as long as he could fight again.

He had won that round, but it was not anything to jump and shout about. He may have outsmarted Naraku by raising his own body temperature to a point that made the snakes want to get off, fast; but now Naraku was incensed. Inuyasha made him look the fool.

"Do you intend to play games the entire time?" Inuyasha teased.

Naraku's eyes narrow, his lips drew into a straight line. "Oh? Am I to assume that you have only been testing me…" He would not say it aloud, but he was awfully frustrated in seeing the hanyou on his feet and in good condition, at least better than the way he was several minutes ago.

"Feh, think what you want, Naraku. I'm still gonna kick your ass back to hell."

"So eager to die, Inuyasha." He bowed formally, "I shall be only too pleased to oblige."

Kouga let out a slight sigh, relief washing over him. He tried slowly to get up and off the ground, but only succeeded in situating himself into a sitting and reclining position against a local tree trunk. He bulked a bit, the movement stinging him. He concluded that he had some broken ribs, but he didn't understand why his chest was throbbing…in places where there weren't any ribs to begin with, half wondering what happened to his other companions.

_(Inuyasha…)_

Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched. Someone was calling out to him…and that someone sounded a little demented. The voice was so raspy and hoarse that it made his name roll coarsely with the gentle wind.

_(Inuyasha…)_

It came louder. The hanyou could not pinpoint where it was coming from.

Perplexed, Naraku watched. "This isn't a time to daydream!" Naraku's hand morphed, the flesh wrinkling. His hand became withered and elongated, similar to a branch (1). At the ends of his "fingers" were sharp spikes. He lunged them at Inuyasha, the "fingers" growing.

The surrounding air shifted and, as if in slow motion, Inuyasha turned his head in time to sidestep Naraku's attack. Inuyasha smirked. He finally realized why he had lost the first round. He wasn't attentive enough to the element that held most of the answers in combat: wind. He was such an idiot; he got all riled up and angry with what happened to Kagome and threatening Naraku that he forgot to stay collected. The tactic he tried in the first part of the battle was the same as the one he used the first time against Naraku: pull out Tessaiga and blindly swing the enlarged fang until the enemy let his guard down enough to release Wind Scar. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself.

After almost dying, he was glad that something inside him helped to get rid of the snakes. At least, now he knew he wasn't _that _dumb.

Inuyasha had a look at the weapon attacking him. _What the heck? That's just nasty. _Just as Naraku scoffed, miasma sprayed out of the pores. Inuyasha grimaced and fell back. The fingers whipped down to cut him in half, but he rolled away and dashed off.

_I have to find Tessaiga…_

_(Why? It didn't help me in my time of need…)_

_Yeah, but…wait…what? Who…_

_(Oh? Forgetful much?)_

Inuyasha had no idea why he was apparently talking to himself. He zigzagged between trees, attempting to feel Tessaiga and hopefully throw off Naraku long enough to do so. Then, realization rang within him. He could use the sheath to get the demon fang to come to him.

_(No!)_

He froze unintentionally. His hand half an inch away from grabbing the scabbard.

_What!_

_(I won't rely on that piece of crap…__**I **__have more than enough power on my own…)_

_W-what!_

_Ba-bump! _Inuyasha fell to the ground in sheer pain, crouching over and holding his chest. His head pulsated the most. He rested his forehead against the soil since he didn't have more hands to hold that as well. _Ba-bump! _His whole body burned; his stomach clenched. _Ba-bump! _It felt as if his blood was rushing and pounding within his contracting and pulsing blood vessels.

He let out a gasp of acknowledgment.

_(That's right…I finally get it…)_

_No! This isn't it! What the fuck is this!_

He cried out in pain as he tried to fight against this growing menace within himself – his demon side. That's what saved him with the snakes. He wasn't being "smart"; he was being instinctual. This only happened once before, in that sparring battle with Miroku, but back then, his other self spoke as if they were two separate entities within the same body, using second person terms such as "you" (Chapter 16).

Inuyasha yelled through clenched teeth, taking deep breaths to soften the smoldering combustion within him. The throbbing advanced to pulsing, his whole body. His silver hair whished around as the surrounding air became turbulent. The golden irises and dark pupils of his eyes transformed together into slits of blue green dotted with a pure white speckle in the center of each eye. The usually white sclera turned blood red. Bruised scars formed high on his cheekbones, one under each eye.

_No! I don't want to win like this!_

_(Fuckin' lies!)_

The gushing and coursing pain multiplied. It felt as if a thousand needles pierced his body, injecting him with scorching fire and hailing ice at the same time. His physical body could not handle the strain for much longer. Inuyasha seemed so centered on his own predicament that he could barely register the commotion around him: Naraku caught up, his hand long since returned to its human form. Fear swelled within Inuyasha, but it only further strengthened his demon side. The fear of dying, the fear of being absolutely cornered always did that.

The raven-haired demon instantly took notice of the morphing and growing aura around the hanyou. He was almost worried, but not long.

Miroku, Kirara, and Kikyo were finally in view of the miasmic barrier. They had expected neither to take so long nor to get into battle so soon with Naraku, especially not Kikyo. Her original mission did not require her to have any weapon, aside from what Naraku adorned upon her. She insisted on having a weapon. When Miroku suggested on going within the barrier and finding something, she did not want to take the chance.

They continued to bicker for several seconds before it eventually ended with Kikyo proclaiming for Miroku NOT to _ever_ question a woman's intuition. By that time, she was raising her voice; Miroku knew better than to further grill on the subject. He would blame Sango. After so many years with her, he was psychologically scarred; every time a woman yelled at him, he would turn around, expecting Sango to pop out of nowhere and either punch him in the face or kick him in the groin, depending on the severity of his stupidity. He sighed at this, but still loved Sango regardless.

The trio had to make a side trip.

The town was known as _Emono_, meaning specialization in weaponry and skills. Unfortunately, consideration for others wasn't one of its highest qualities. Apparently, the weapons shop owner could not notice that the three were in a hurry and continued to push them, advertising other weapons and forcing them to squander what he considered their "wealth". He mentioned that poisoned arrows known as _dokuya_ would be better although Kikyo insisted that regular arrows would do well for her. Then, he switched over to Miroku, asserting that the ex-monk purchase _hamaya_ – ceremonial arrow used to drive off evil spirits – to which Miroku declined. Lastly, the weapons seller feigned understanding and assumed that they should get some _hamayumi_ (toy bow and arrow) with which their children may use for play. Kikyo became so disgusted and impatient that she nearly pummeled the poor ignorant man to death before Miroku finally pulled her away from the shop owner, only to accidentally touch her chest and be beaten himself. Kirara was outside, waiting tolerantly and obliviously.

On their way out, Miroku inquired…mostly to himself, "Would a priestess really use such primitive punishment for an accidental mistake?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth to restrain from striking him again, "I _am_ a woman, and as such, I do react as one would when having my personal space violated…"

The barrier stirred in amethyst smoky-velvet waves; electric currents dangerously garnished it. "That is so odd," commented Miroku.

"I agree…," Kikyo quietly added, feeling slightly light-headed.

"What do you suppose –"

"I do not know…" Kikyo quickly spewed out her sentence before suddenly thumping her head into Miroku's back.

"Lady Kikyo! What's wrong?" Miroku leaned his head back so that his neck rested upon her hair. He could not exactly turn around since they were on Kirara's back.

"Just dizzy…do not mind me," murmured the priestess, trying to get comfortable to ease her vertigo. It did not last long until they found themselves right outside of the barrier. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any way inside, at least not with the miasma being so aggravated and provoked.

"What about your sacred arrows, Lady Kikyo?"

The miko shook her head, deeply offended, "Do you not think I haven't thought of that? The barrier has heightened in thickness and in power. If I tried, it would only thin a portion…"

Within the barrier, Naraku watched the spectacle…it was a wrong idea, and he knew it once a deafening burst of raw energy billowed from Inuyasha's body. Naraku had to fight against the ferocious wind to stay on his feet. Instantly, as the wind subsided, Inuyasha rushed him. His fingers were now claws, repeatedly slashing and trying to get a piece of Naraku – actually, more like attempting to tear him to shreds. Since Inuyasha was now relying on his primitive nature, Naraku did not have a difficult time dodging every attack in the onslaught. After all, Naraku was that way himself, being part demon and all.

Naraku scoffed, "So, this is what you have resorted to. Splitting yourself from all that has separated man from animal –" He ducked, his long hair getting a trim from a growling Inuyasha.

"Intelligence from stupidity –" Naraku sidestepped fingernails coming down to detach his shoulder from his body.

Naraku laughed and lightheartedly added, "…all in a figure of speech, of course," while dodging another swiping hand. Inuyasha snarled in frustration. He could not seem to catch his prey. With his patience long gone, he tackled Naraku. It was so sudden that the hanyou caught the demon unguarded. The raven-haired demon slammed onto the ground, strong claws wrapped around his neck.

Naraku struggled only for a moment to yell, "Enough of this!" The Shikon jewel glowed to a darker shade as he summoned a magnified shadowy energy sphere in his hand, smashing it into Inuyasha's abdomen. The pain was enormous as if a blackhole was grazing into him, sucking and regurgitating his insides at the same time. He cried out in an animalistic voice, which could be heard for miles. Shockwaves followed, rolling outward.

All were shaken. Kikyo somewhat yelped at the sudden roar and covered her ears. Kirara in her enlarged form shuddered and pointed her ears downward as if to deafen the horrifying noise. Miroku flinched, trying to make out the sound. He signaled Kirara to land near the miasma, "Lady Kikyo…"

The zombie priestess sighed as the sound faded, but still echoed and rang inside her ears, "Yes."

"What is your judgment?"

The miko was afraid of the worst, so she decided to beat around the bush, "An animal, perhaps…a monster –"

"More like a demon…or, rather, a half-demon. I know that sound…"

Kikyo was confused, but she did not have to question as Miroku whispered Inuyasha's name. Nullifying her previous verdict, she began to shoot her sacred arrows blindly at the barrier. She could not simply stand there and do nothing. Kagome would never forgive her if she could have done something…anything. Just then, a lapse in the barrier came, and a hole ruptured after one of Kikyo's shots.

Kohaku burst out, "Come quickly!" The three outside did not hesitate and just as they ran in, the barrier closed off again. They watched as Kohaku and an imp demon fell on the earth in exhaustion. The imp, whom they found out was called Jaken, had used his twin-headed staff to breach the miasma as the shockwaves weakened the barrier further. Miroku had wondered how the two knew they were outside, especially since the miasma was so thick. Kohaku explained that after he saw Kouga jump in during a previous lapse in the barrier, he knew others would not be too far behind. So he grabbed Jaken out of hiding to keep a lookout. The shockwaves thinned the miasma, revealing some bright shots attempting to breach it. After seeing that the arrows could not completely come through, Jaken used his staff.

"Stop talking! It rather enlightening, but if that cry was Inuyasha's, then he may be fighting a losing battle," shouted Kikyo as she grasped the bow and quiver and made a dash for it.

Inuyasha thumped against the soil. Streams of blood created a pool beneath him. With such a mortal wound to his body, he should not be able to move. The hanyou stumbled to his feet. His arms hung loosely from his shoulders, and his head drooped. In his demon state, he could not comprehend pain, but he understood fear very well as Naraku strolled to him. Inuyasha bared his bloody fangs, an act any cornered stubborn animal would do.

"Inuyasha," spewed the dark-haired demon, "You have fallen prey to regression. You are now as smart as those brainless creatures on which Onigumo experimented."

Naraku's ear caught the sound of a vibrating string, but the second he turned to see, a sacred arrow pierced his arm and exploded. Low and behold, it was Kikyo with a bow at arms length, pointing straight at him. The demon grasped his blown-off limb as if it were there. On will, his arm spouted back instantly without the sleeve. Kikyo noted that the jewel around his neck almost turned pitch black.

"Naraku," Kikyo spouted the name as if it were vomit, "Have you become so weak that you have to rely on a woman's accessory to do what you cannot!"

The demon's rage brimmed. He would not tolerate mockery from his former slave, a woman on top of that. It was just too bad he could not so easily control her as he did before. He could not pay any more attention to her as Inuyasha continued his previous rampage. Again, Naraku was forced to summon another energy ball, but just as he began to curl his fingers, Kikyo shot another sacred arrow. He jolted to his left, making Inuyasha, who almost made contact with the shot, turn also. The priestess hissed relief.

Naraku caught this and smirked, "Can't get your target because of a mutt…it's exactly as before."

The miko blushed from angering embarrassment as images of Onigumo, the cave, and a younger Inuyasha tumble around her mind (Chapter 24). She flinched, providing the perfect opening for Naraku to glide before her. His fist made contact with her face and she collapsed on the ground, still conscious. Kikyo held her injured cheek and desperately tried to scrap her bow up while squirming away. As Naraku attempted another blow at her, she succeeded in deflecting it with the bow as a force field. Unfortunately, it did not work the second time.

Inuyasha wavered numbingly, partially aware that he was almost hit by something. Shuffling in the bushes to his side revealed Shippou…carrying Tessaiga. The mere glimpse of it produced instantaneous wrath and fury within the hanyou, and his natural impulse was to destroy it. Just as he brought his arm up to slash it, Miroku skidded away with Shippou behind the nearest tree. The surprised pony-tailed man held the fox youkai tight as he gathered the situation. Inuyasha did not even _see_ the little fox boy. All morality and principles got smashed into oblivion. With quick reckoning, Miroku concluded that the only way to win would be to appeal to Inuyasha's human side…somehow. The retired monk sighed ironically to himself; he sarcastically loved how he was so smart.

Miroku immediately deviated from the tree as he felt Inuyasha creep closer. It was time to put plan A into action, not guaranteeing that there was a plan B or any other alternatives.

"Inuyasha! Get ahold of yourself!" Miroku was running backwards, trying to direct his words through Inuyasha's ears and into his mind. Miroku swerved side-to-side, trying to increase the distance while occasionally sliding behind dark mossy branches and still holding a super-frightened Shippou. Of course, he dared not run too far from Naraku and Kikyo. The demon boy grasped onto Tessaiga as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Poor Shippou was so scared that he practically turned into a light stone within Miroku's arms. He did not even know this man or the hanyou, but he did know that they were very important to Kagome – his adoptive onee-san – and that the sword was the only object able to release them all from this terribly real nightmare.

"Do you even see us, Inuyasha!" cried Miroku, "Remember WHY you came here—"

Inuyasha increased his speed, very annoyed with the fleeing sword and partially wondering why the sword was moving in the first place. Then, as if suddenly, he heard something audible, "–ere, Inuyasha!"

His demon ears perked to the sound that was simultaneously foreign and familiar. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, allowing Miroku and Shippou to breathe easier. Naraku landed a third blow to Kikyo's face, earning a broken tooth from her. Naraku, about to land another punch on Kikyo, had stopped, sensing another change in the hanyou. He still held the priestess's collar in one hand; Kikyo grunted very unwomanly as she strained from the demon's grip and gazed weakly at Inuyasha.

Miroku yelled out, "Remember Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain as the mental struggle fastened. Now, the two halves that made him whole were battling for dominance. The hot icy stings and twinges came back again, but fortunately, not as strong. The images of a temporarily forgotten woman, of a girl that had always captured his heart no matter what she did flooded his consciousness, dissipating Inuyasha's demon side. He stirred around dizzily, still gripping his head, scrunching his eyes, and clenching his fangs. The demon within hungered for the destruction of Tessaiga; Inuyasha had to divert himself to something equivalent.

Just as Inuyasha turned towards Naraku, he forced his eyes open, but what caught his attention first…was a bleeding Kikyo who, for a second, mirrored the face of his beloved. That second was long enough to shatter his demon side's resolve and regain Inuyasha's control of his own body. While pulsating, Inuyasha's body lost the long claws, overgrown fangs, blood-colored eyes, and lavender-cheekboned scars.

The reformed hanyou shook like a dog before grinning pompously, "Miss me." The surrounding wind reflected his renewed aura, swimming about him in a confident whirl.

Naraku stared coolly, not quite understanding the stupid mutt but not actually attempting to do so either. Inferior beings needed to understand their place – below that of dirt – not to _be_ comprehended. Of course, he knew that the half-demon had two meanings in the saying, not that he cared.

Miroku, Kikyo, and Shippou were so relieved that they could cry. Inuyasha bulked a bit, grasping his chest. He released an instinctive groan. His previously major wound still hurt, but he didn't know why it wasn't major anymore. After all, it was not as though he had the ability to heal himself…even if slightly.

Finally concluding that all this fiasco was taking _way_ too long, Naraku exploded, "This is the end!" The Shikon jewel radiated its dark luster, violently shaking the earth within the barrier and forcefully granting its possessor more substantial power.

_Shit! He was still playing? Damn…_Inuyasha thought as he wavered to keep his balance. Miroku had long fallen on his rear with Shippou who clung to the man's head. Tessaiga was rolling away, and just as Inuyasha went to grab it, Naraku ferociously threw Kikyo right into the side of the nearest tree. Kikyo shrieked as her back and left arm sprained against it. Blood spilled out of her mouth as her head slammed into the trunk. The impact imprinted her body on the tree, and she fell facedown onto the soil. Truth be told, the result shouldn't have been as disastrous.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha took Tessaiga and immediately transformed it, releasing Wing Scar. As bat wings grew from Naraku's back, he easily dodged and laughed mockingly, but Inuyasha did not give a damn since his aim was to get to Kikyo anyway. Naraku waved his hand, rotating his wrist as if he was circling something. Sure enough, multiple thundering energy balls formed, revolving around the demon's fingers. He swung his hand down, raining the orbs onto the four.

Inuyasha reached Kikyo, but when he touched, she screamed, "Move!" She pushed him away from a dark smoldering energy sphere with her good arm, barely getting enough time to reel away herself. The debris covered her and she coughed as she turned to stare at a crater nearly 12 inches wide in diameter. Inuyasha had a small panic attack as he gaped at the deep hole in-between his legs. Since the priestess hardly had any strength left, she only succeeded in forcing him into his back with his legs spread out. He was practically hyperventilating as it dawned that he was literally inches away from losing what made him a man. _Whew…too close…_

Miroku and Shippou were not so fortunate. Although they avoided any direct impact, the force and rubble left them unconscious. Miroku had thrown himself over Shippou, injuring his spine. Shippou might have had a concussion.

Naraku laughed amusingly until he felt throbbing in one of his wings. Kirara was biting into him, gnawing and growling. The raven-haired demon smirked as his pores sprayed out miasmic poison. Kirara whimpered as her eyes teared up. She refused to give up, and before she strayed too far, she blindly released a giant fire stream. Naraku's fungi fingers morphed back and whipped Kirara from the sky and into the lake, burning himself in the process. Before he could completely recover, a scythe lounged itself into his side. He turned and found Kohaku bravely gripping the weapon at its chain.

"You think this would do anything to me—" Before Naraku could finish, he caught scent of gas and oil. Then, Jaken jumped from behind a shrub and yelled, "Twin-headed staff!" The mouths of the two heads opened, discharging an enormous orange blaze. It fed on the gas that drenched Kohaku's scythe, quickly surging angrily along the chain and eating Naraku's abdomen. Naraku flinched, realizing he slightly underestimated them. He had to admit that sometimes that even the weak in numbers had strength.

As Inuyasha watched, he found the perfect opening. He could see it clearly. The wind encircled and collided against itself…so thick that it emitted a white-blue manifestation. Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga, a powerful breeze hustled the surrounding area. A demonic air stream coiled the demon blade while he took it over his head.

Naraku sensed and saw this, and he placed a barrier around himself, sucking even more energy from the Shikon necklace. Kikyo feared the worst. She groaned and grunted, clutching onto her trusty bow with her left hand. She tried to raise it, but it was difficult with that arm sprained. She had to decide quickly, either hold the bow with her right hand, gaining a firm base and aim, or use her right arm to shoot, achieving the velocity need to hit the target…it was obvious what had to be done. All she had to do was weaken the barrier, and it did not require that much accuracy. Her left arm stung as she feverishly pulled back the string, trying to hold the arrow steady enough to fire. She had to do it fast, but she felt she couldn't do it fast enough! She clenched her teeth in frustration, and tears flowed from her eyes. The arrow clacked and shook against the bow.

"Oh please…make it. For Kagome, for all of them…please!" With this last prayer, Lady Kikyo released the arrow. A loud clang whooshed around the shot, and its purifying light pounded. Inuyasha heard and glimpsed at Kikyo, and, for a moment, the afterimage of Kagome flashed in her place. It was as if his beautiful beloved was there with him, aiding him. Inuyasha grinned and focused on Naraku.

"TEMPEST BREAKER!" Instead of clashing it to the ground as he did with Kouga (Chapter 16), Inuyasha swing it diagonally in the air. Six thunder-like shafts of light, making a loud screech, instantly sliced the marking wind and darted towards Naraku. Silver wind-razor-straight blades appeared from the stirring air current around Inuyasha and accompanied the beams.

The purified arrow did more than Kikyo could ever hope for. It not only pierced the barrier, but also made contact with the Shikon necklace. It succeeded in detaching the accessory from Naraku, and the second the jewel hung in the air, Inuyasha's tempest breaker collided into Naraku.

Naraku screamed as the beams sliced into him and the wind blades cut off his wings. He could not regenerate himself now. He was humiliated, being defeated in his own game. However, nothing embarrassed him more than his last thoughts: the image of a sickly yet strong human, a female who had always held a big place within his almost forgotten human heart, his first contact with another who did not scorn him or despised him when first hearing his name. As Onigumo's body fell into the lake, he unconsciously uttered her name, the word reflecting his sorrow. He did not regret anything; he knew what he was getting. He wanted it this way – his game.

Naraku really wanted to fool himself, but throughout his last stream of consciousness, he knew the truth: he was only kidding himself. He really did love her, his beautiful priestess. He wanted her so bad…in his own _twisted_ ways, but he felt that she definitely knew that. Desire was another instinctual thing. He really wanted power and to prove that in any aspect possible: in Onigumo's experiments, in Naraku's control of others. Onigumo and Naraku were one and the same. He really wanted Kikyo, so much that he wanted to hurt her, to hurt himself. Those others were all pawns. All played their parts in his _twisted_ game.

**TBC…**

* * *

(1) – If it is difficult to picture, just think of how Naraku (in the anime) changed his hand after the incidences at Mt. Hakurei when he is about ready to kill Kikyo.

I know it's been a long time and I'm not going to make excuses. Did anyone happen to catch why I named the chapter the way I did? Rest assured that I shall **not** leave this story incomplete. I will finish it. I apologize for having dragged this for so long. Also, sorry for any inconsistent spelling of names.

THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT, if you can, please **vote** on my **poll** in my **profile**. Thanks.


End file.
